


You and I could be happy (If only the world was not ending)

by MOW_82



Series: The Long Road to Salvation [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And of course you can expect a lot of action, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, There are still a lot of loose ends, There will be more deaths, but also some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 82,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOW_82/pseuds/MOW_82
Summary: Lexa and Clarke are finally in Polis again, But they have to face a lot of different Dangers, not only the rebellious clans and the possible Praimfaya, but an unknown enemy.





	1. Old Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the sequel, and possible last part of this story, I don't know yet.  
>   
> I hope you like it, and don't be shy and leave your comment about what you think or what you would like to read about in the next chapters.
> 
> And of course, thank you to @rize for the help on the creation of this story

  
  


**You and I could be happy (If only the world was not ending)**

  
  
  


Prologue.  
  
  
  
It's been two weeks since Lexa regained Heda's throne and returned to Polis. In this time she has tried to regain complete control over the Kongeda, a task that has not been easy. One of her first orders after her return was for all of clans opposing her to send new ambassadors. Xander and the other rebel ambassadors were not killed, for too much blood had been shed. So their punishment was the exile from the Domains of the Kongeda.

These two weeks have been a lot of work for Lexa, even more since she used to have the help of Titus before. He was quite respected by all the clans and in addition, he had great experience in political subjects. Now, her only support to deal with Diplomatic issues has been Indra. Lexa would not know what to do if she did not have her at her side, since Murphy really only plays the role of flame keeper in theory so that the clans do not recriminate his position.

Due to overworking herself, there has really been little time spent with Clarke. They really only have time alone when they go to sleep and sometimes at lunch. Luckily the people of Skaikru who are in Polis have helped Clarke remain busy too, especially Octavia whom Lexa had ordered to stay with Clarke as her bodyguard at all times.

About a week ago, Lexa had a private meeting with Indra, Ryder and Octavia who are the most trusted warriors Lexa has at the moment and would never doubt their loyalty. At that meeting Lexa told them how the prisoner they had kidnapped from the enemies camp (Dr. Newman), had confessed that they had spies in Polis and that is why she gathered the three of them, not only to tell them this but to also tell them to be attentive to any suspicious or strange activity of someone inside the tower.

Another thing that has changed inside Polis is that now the city is not only watched by the Trikru army, but also there are also Azgeda and Floukru warriors watching over the city.

Roan traveled to Azgeda to take care of several issues, but he left Echo in charge of the warriors who are in Polis. Lexa doesn’t really trust Echo, but knows that Echo is faithful to the throne of Azgeda and while Roan is on Lexa’s side, Echo will also remain on her side.

Lexa is about to convene a meeting in a couple of weeks, where she will look for clan leaders to be present along with their ambassadors to tell them about the danger approaching from _praimfaya_. But for this she will need Skaikru's help to have a plan of action to follow once she tells everyone the truth.

To achieve that Lexa will need the help of Raven, who in a few days will arrive in Polis along with Abby and a boy called Monty, whom Lexa doesn’t really remember but Clarke mentioned to her that he is of full confidence.

And this is the scenario that Lexa is facing at the moment, but all of those concerns will be on the side for a few moments, because tonight Clarke invited her to something that she calls a _date._ According to Clarke, a date is an old tradition of Skaikru that is shared between two people who are in a relationship, which has Lexa really anxious tonight.  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
In Arkadia Raven has been busy enough during the last two weeks, since she learned that Lexa had regained her throne. She knew she had little time to devise a plan to face the arrival of the radiation and what the grounders call _Praimfaya._

Her plan includes recovering the hydro-generator of water that was in the farm station of the Ark located in the dominions of Azgeda. But the most important thing is to find a place in the west to be able to move, since according to her calculations the clans of the east will be the first affected by the radiation, and Trikru, Azgeda and themselves are in that radius of impact.

"Raven, I seem to finally get it. I finally got a clear picture of the city that I told you about through the satellite." Monty sounds very excited.

"Let me see." Raven approaches the monitor. "It seems to be an ancient city before the bombs, but it seems to be in pretty good shape."

The two do not seem to get out of their astonishment.

"How the hell didn’t we see this before?" Monty stands up from his seat as he says this.

"I think it's because we couldn’t get a clear picture of this area, Monty. But if the city really is in good shape it could serve us quite well, although there is a small problem."

"A small problem?”

"That's right" Raven grabs her neck in a sign of tension, "This city lies beyond the boundaries of the coalition. That is beyond the domains of Lexa and any clan. There must be a good reason why no clan has claimed those domains and I think it's something we should personally talk about with Lexa and Clarke once we're in Polis. "

"We're going to Polis?" Now Monty sounds surprised.

"That's right my dear Monty. I know you miss Harper, so I suggested to Abby and Kane that you too will be joining us. Besides, I think you and I are the only ones of the original delinquents who don’t know Polis. "

Monty eagerly embraces Raven, "Thanks Rae, you’re the best."

"You're welcome. Just remember this when I ask you to stay up late working on something." Raven smirks at this.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby is in the infirmary of Arkadia. She has tried to keep herself busy before traveling to Polis.

A couple of days ago her council hearing was held for the crime of helping Lexa recover the flame and disobey a direct order form the council. At the end of the day the verdict was in her favor as Kane and Miller Sr. Voted in her favor and no punishment was given, only Trevor voted against her.

They took into account the circumstances in which Arkadia was and that ultimately Lexa regained control of the coalition for Abby to be forgiven, but not everything was a victory for her and in the end she was expelled from the council and her place in the council will be occupied from now on by none other than Jaha, which of course she wasn’t happy about.

After talking to Clarke and Bellamy before they went to Polis, she found out that Lincoln, Anya and Gustus among others were alive. Abby decided that something very strange was happening, so she began to study the blood samples they collected from the warriors who attacked them in the first two ambushes and who died in them, as well as the blood that was extracted from Lexa while she was imprisoned. She wanted to know if there was something in their blood, such as a substance that made them lose their memory, which is what she’s been working on for a week.

At that moment Kane enters the infirmary.

"Hello Abby."

"Hello Marcus."

"Are you busy?" The relationship between Abby and Kane has improved significantly since Lexa regained control of the Kongeda. The good news definitely helped to improve their relationship.

"Not really, I'm still analyzing the blood samples from the warriors who attacked us."

"And have you found anything important?" Kane walks over to the table where Abby is at work.

"I expected to find some residue in the blood of some substance to control the mind or make a person lose their will, but I haven’t been successful. Although there is something strange about these samples but I think they will require a more thorough analysis. I think I will need Jackson's help since we will go to Polis in a couple of days. "

Kane looks genuinely interested in Abby's talk and replies, "I hope we can find something, it would really be great to have Lincoln back with us and not just for Octavia,s since I think a lot of us really appreciate him. Although, I don’t know if it’s possible since bringing Lexa back was really difficult even with the help of the flame. "

"I know Marcus, I hope we can bring him back."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is in her room and with her is Mina, the same maiden who helped Clarke to dress the day they returned to the tower. It's already during the evening and Clarke will not be long in passing by to take her to their _date ._

Lexa is wearing a black dress, with a bare back, and her hair loose on one side, "And what do you think Mina? How do I look?" Lexa extends her hands and takes a small turn for Mina to observe.

Mina tries to say something, but before she speaks she gives her a small smile, which makes Lexa frown and stare at her, "What is it?"

"Heda, may I speak freely?"

Lexa looks a little surprised by Mina's request, but agrees "Of course, what’s wrong?”.

"In all the years I've been serving you since your ascension as Heda I've never seen you like this."

Lexa is now more curious about Mina's words, "What do you mean?”.

"It is the first time in a very long time that I see Heda nervous and I could say that almost anxious. And the most curious thing is that it is all because of a girl" Mina's words are heard completely sincere. "It gives me great pleasure, all of this. I never thought I would see you like this again. That you put aside your mask as Heda and you could be Lexa one more time. "

Lexa just smiled a little at Mina's words, "Thanks, Mina."

"And from what I've seen I'm sure Wanheda feels the same for you. You're very lucky Heda."

Lexa blushes at hearing these words. In front of her maidens was the only place where she could stop being Heda and become Lexa for a few moments, that's why Mina has so much confidence speaking to her, "So how do I look Mina?".

"Like a beautiful Heda ready to go out with Wanheda in a ... How do you say that is called?" Mina asks.

"Clarke called it a _date_ . She said it was something very common in Skaikru traditions when two people are in a relationship."

"Well Heda, then you look perfect to go out on a _date"._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is walking from side to side of her room. She is now alone because Mina chose to give Clarke and Lexa a little privacy and Clarke should be arriving at any minute.

At that moment someone knocked on the door to which Lexa replies "Go ahead".

After a few seconds they knock on her door again, making Lexa a little suspicious and says again, "Go ahead, you can come in".

But on the other side of the door she hears Clarke's voice telling her, "Lexa, the tradition is that you be the one who opens the door so I can come in."

"Oh mmm ... Okay." Lexa approaches the door to her room and opens it to find Clarke on the other side of the door.

"Hello Lex, ready for our date?" Clarke wears a dress that is a mixture between blue and green which Lexa doesn’t remember seeing before. It makes Clarke look really beautiful. But there's something weird about Clarke who has her hands behind her back with a slightly sassy smile.

"Hello Clarke, of course I'm ready, but .... What is it that you have hidden behind your back in your hands?"

At that moment Clarke reveals in her hands a small bouquet of roses, which completely takes Lexa by surprise, "These are for you".

Lexa doesn’t know how to react since someone had never given her flowers before, so she takes the flowers in her hands while saying "Thank you."

Lexa brings the flowers to her nose to smell them, "They smell really good, thank you very much."

"You're welcome. I knew you'd like them."

Lexa stares at Clarke "I guess flowers are also a Skaikru tradition."

"That's right. My dad told me that in the old days before the bombs fell, when people went out on a date it was the custom to gift flowers. Of course in the Ark it was impossible to get flowers, but I remember seeing it in the old films projected in the Ark."

"Interesting tradition," Lexa smirks.

"Mhmm and Lex, the tradition is that you also put them in a vase."

"Oh ..." Lexa turns around her room looking for a place to put the flowers, although almost all she sees are places to put candles in, until finally at the side of her bed she sees something that might appear to be a vase.

Lexa goes to the vase and then places the flowers inside and pours some water in, "Okay. And Clarke, what's next?"

Clarke cannot help smiling to hear and see that Lexa is nervous, "Well that's just the first part of the date, going to your room to collect you. Well the tradition is that I should meet you at your house, but since you live in a tower the only option was to go to your room ".

Now it's Lexa who smiles a little, "It's one of the advantages of being Heda."

Seeing the smile on Lexa's face, Clarke comes over to give her a small kiss on the cheek, "Well, now you must come with me."

The two leave Lexa's room and head to the elevator. Lexa turns around to see if she sees Octavia somewhere but doesn’t see her anywhere.

Realizing this, Clarke says "If you are looking for Octavia I told her that I was going to take you out on a date and that we needed privacy. But however, she knows where we are headed and will be close in case her help is required."

The two go down the elevator to one of the first floors, where a warrior opens the door for them to exit and makes a small gesture of respect with his head.

Lexa doesn’t really remember this floor of the tower, since the first floors are usually only for warriors and people working in the tower. She on her part spends most of the time on the upper floors where access is more restricted.

Clarke takes her hand to walk, to which Lexa's first reaction is of surprise, but after everything that has happened and the battles in the arena she knows that practically everyone in Polis is aware of their relationship.

They walk down a long corridor to a small door and Clarke says, "We're here."

After Clarke opens the door Lexa sees a small and cozy room with a window overlooking the city. In the middle of the room is a wooden table with two chairs and a pair of candles lit in the middle.

"The tradition on a date was that after leaving the house, the person had to take their date to dinner or to a movie theater, which in this case I'm inviting you to a romantic dinner." Clarke takes Lexa's hand and directs her to enter first.

Clarke walks behind Lexa and walks her to her seat at the table, helping her sit down and adjust her chair.

"I must say, this is one side of you that I have never seen Clarke, and I really like it."

Clarke cannot help but blush a little, "Thank you."

Clarke takes a seat and at that moment out of the next room appears a maid to serve them wine.

"I hope you do not mind, but I borrowed some wine from your special reserve for important occasions Lex."

"I think the occasion was worth it." Lexa smiles as she drinks some wine.

The maid tells them, "In a few moments I will be bringing you the dinner."

After a moment Clarke begins to speak, "Lex, I know these last two weeks have been chaotic and we've really had little time for ourselves, that's why I've been preparing this date for days. I wanted us to spend some time together in a more romantic way."

Now it’s Lexa who speaks, "I'm sorry Clarke, for not being able to spend more time with you and being almost always busy."

"You don’t have to apologize. I fully understand your responsibilities and your duties as Heda." Clarke sounds sincere. 

"Thank you for understanding".

At that moment the maid begins to serve their dinner, which consists of duck made with vegetables and rice.

"I was asking Lex, and someone told me this was your favorite dish. I hope you like it."

Lexa raises an eyebrow, "From what I see someone was helping you to prepare all this."

"Let's just say Indra is more romantic than she seems on the outside," Clarke smiles as she says this.

"Indra? Who would have thought…" Lexa smiles too.

"Love, this dinner is also to thank you for everything you've done for me and our people." Clarke takes Lexa's hands as she says this.

"On the contrary, I thank you for never abandoning me even though everything seemed lost, for never giving up the hope of bringing me back." Green eyes look directly to blue eyes.

This is the most romantic moment that they have shared in several days.

Dinner continues and after eating the two continue to drink some wine until they almost finished the bottle and talking until the candles are almost completely consumed.

"Clarke, tomorrow I want to take you to a place outside of Polis. It used to be one of my favorite places and since returning to Polis I have not had the courage to go back there, but I know if you're with me I'll be able to do it. "

"Of course Lex, it will be my pleasure to accompany you." Clarke is left wondering what place Lexa is talking about.

At that moment one of the two candles is completely melted and after seeing this Clarke mentions "Well, I think it’s time for the conclusion of our date".

"And how does a date from Skaikru end?" Lexa asks curiously.

"In the Ark, everyone just returned to their room, but on the ground before the bombs and _praimfaya_ there were other customs which were a little more… interesting."

Lexa is left thinking, "And which of the two customs will we do?"

Clarke rises from her seat and approaches her to put her hand on Lexa's leg and whisper in her ear. "Let's just say I like old traditions."

After this Clarke blows and extinguishes the candle that was left.  
  
  
  
  



	2. You are special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke visit a very special place.  
>   
> 

  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
  
  
It is early morning in Polis. This week the weather has improved a little. It has stopped snowing and the sun is in its splendor. Octavia is walking around the city. Lexa spoke to her earlier and told her that she could take the day off, since she and Clarke would go out to a place outside Polis and Lexa would take some of their warriors to protect them, including Ryder.

Octavia decided to approach the area where warriors regularly spar in Polis. Since Lexa told her that she could take the day off, the first thing she thought about was that maybe she could find someone to train with. But when she arrived at the training place, her surprise was great when she saw who was inside one of the training grounds.

Bellamy finds himself struggling with Echo which immediately causes Octavia astonishment.

Apparently Echo is teaching him a grounder style fighting technique with training swords but most of all she is beating him. On the other side of where Octavia is, Miller and Harper are also watching them train.

"Come on Bellamy, you must learn to defend yourself from a simple attack, you cannot depend on your Skaikru weapons forever. It's going to happen the moment you run out of bullets in the middle of a fight and then what are you going to do?." Echo wipes sweat from her face as she waits for Bellamy to rise from the floor.

"I know how to fight. It was part of my training as a cadet in the Ark," Bellamy responds with an angry voice.

"Well excuse me but your teachers were not very good. You couldn’t even get close enough to me to hit me." Echo answers in a cocky way.

Seeing this Octavia can’t help but smile at seeing Bellamy's face and thinks it's funny to see him frustrated because it reminds her of when they were kids on the Ark and it's really the first time in a long time that she's laughing at something that involves Bellamy.

Echo continues "Well then get up and attack me. You should learn to use the sword at least."

Bellamy gets up and cleans the dirt from his face. Afterwards, he prepares to attack Echo again.

Octavia watches as Bellamy tries again and again and each time fails miserably in his attacks against Echo.

After seeing Bellamy's failed attempts, Octavia laughed. This makes both Echo and Bellamy look at her.

"What's so funny O? Do you enjoy seeing me being beaten?" Bellamy speaks in frustration.

"The truth is, it’s pretty funny to see you fail over and over again Bell," Octavia says as she continues to smile with her arms folded.

"Maybe you'd like to come and try it for yourself" Bellamy turns to see Octavia then Echo.

"I'm sorry Bell but Echo is training you and I can’t meddle between a teacher and her second."

Echo interrupts "Stop looking for excuses skai boy and get up to face me again ".

Bellamy gets up from the ground. "You know Echo, when you asked me if I wanted to train with you and learn how to fight like the grounders, I never imagined you meant to beat me up every day."

Now it's Echo who laughs, "This is nothing Bellamy, my training consisted of two sessions of fights every day until I could no longer get up. Then, my first left me alone in the forests of Azgeda to get my own dinner. If I could not hunt anything I would not have dinner" Echo approaches Bellamy "And that's how it was every day since I have memories until I turned 15 summers."

"Until you were 15 years old?" Bellamy's voice is astonished. "And what happened next? Did you graduate or something?"

Echo makes a sound of annoyance with her mouth, "What happened was that I killed my first in a fight, and so I passed my exam to become a member of the spies of Azgeda army."

Octavia, Miller, and Harper are astonished to hear Echo's words. Octavia knew that life in Azgeda was difficult, but she never thought it was that extreme.

At that moment Bellamy runs out of words and thinks that _”his life in the Ark was not so bad when compared to Echo's life on earth”_.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Murphy has been left alone in the tower. Without Clarke and Lexa he should be the one to be in charge, but by Indra being present she is who is left in the control of the coalition in the absence of Lexa.

After a couple of early morning audiences, Murphy heads to his room where Emori is already waiting for him.

Murphy enters the room "Emori, I finally got rid of my flame keeper duties for today. We can go do something or get something to eat."

At that moment Emori is coming out of the bathroom "Hello" Emori's face is not the best.

"How are you? Do not you feel good yet, honey? "

"I'm sorry, I thought today I'd feel better, but the truth is this morning I felt worse than the previous days." Emori sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hey! Don’t worry, if you want we can stay in today".

"Thanks hodnes, I'd rather rest today and see if I feel better tomorrow." Emori lies down on the bed.

"I heard that in a couple of days Clarke's mom is going to come to Polis. I think if you don’t get better soon that she should check you out. It's not that I distrust Nyko but Dr. Griffin is very good at what she does and I think she could help you." There's a little concern in Murphy's voice.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa and Clarke were ready early in the morning to leave. The previous night was very special for the two after their date. On the way back to Lexa’s room Lexa almost had to drag Clarke to her room due to the many people still in the corridors of the tower.  
In the morning Clarke still shows signs of sleep when they approach the chivalry of the tower where a group of warriors are ready to go.

Lexa told Clarke to put on comfortable clothes and boots as they would be riding on horse to their destination.

The first thing that Clarke sees when arriving at the chivalry are the warriors and notices that Octavia isn’t present " Lex, where is Octavia?"

"I decided to give her the day off. Since returning to Polis she has had very little rest, so I thought it was a good opportunity for her to recharge her energies and to catch up with the other Skaikru people in Polis."

"I think it's a good idea. She really needs to re-establish her relationship with her brother and I think Polis is a good place to do it." Clarke says this as she approaches Lexa alongside two horses.

Clarke looks closely at the horse Lexa has prepared for her, "Is it the same horse I rode the last time?"

"That's right" Lexa smiles. "It was a fortune that despite everything that happened in Polis during the last few months that Luna was still taking care of the horses, and apparently Ontari also did."

Clarke caresses her horse slowly and affectionately and she speaks to him, "Hello precious, did you miss me?".

Lexa smiles at the interaction between Clarke and the horse.

"Lex, I think I don’t remember his name. His name had something to do with nature, like rain or something like this. Was it Thunder?"

"Yes Clarke his name is Thunder and as you and he got along very well I thought it was a good idea for him to join us today."

The two are mounted on their horses and begin the short journey to the outskirts of Polis. The one ahead of the group is Ryder followed by a couple of more warriors and then Lexa and Clarke. Behind them are some more warriors and in total there are 14 warriors who accompany them.

"Well Lex, can you tell me where we're going?"

"You are very impatient hodnes" Lexa turns to see Clarke and smirks "It is a very special place for me. Well, not only for me but for all the Hedas before me."

"Oh! Then it's something like a sacred place for you and your people? "

Lexa thinks for a moment and answers, "Not really sacred, but it's a special place where I used to spend a lot of time."

Clarke at first thought Lexa was inviting her to the version of a grounders date but apparently it is something else. The place mentioned by Lexa seems to have great significance for her and the fact that she mentioned that she hadn’t been able to return to that place makes Clarke have several doubts.

The group continues riding until arriving at the outskirts of Polis.

After reaching a certain point Ryder stops his horse and the others do the same.

"Are we there yet?" Clarke raises an eyebrow as she says this.

"Almost hodnes, but the last part of the journey is on foot, so here we leave the horses and we will continue walking a little more."

Everyone dismounts from their horses and Lexa helps Clarke down from her horse, taking her by the hand as they begin walking together.

It's the first time since being back in Polis that Lexa shows her affection for Clarke publicly and in front of her warriors outside the tower. This makes Clarke's heart beat faster and makes her feel special.

They walk about 5 more minutes until they reach a small entrance of what appears to be a cave and Clarke turns back and realizes that they are at a higher elevation than the one in the city of Polis. They actually climbed quite a bit during the journey that brought them here. Ryder is the first to enter, followed by Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke doesn’t know what to expect on the other side of the cave as she only sees a light in the distance.

Upon leaving the cave Clarke can’t believe what she sees. On the other side is a circular training place covered by the greenest grass Clarke has ever seen.

Ryder stays in the doorway while Lexa and Clarke walk a few more steps inside.

"Wow! Lexa, what is this place? It’s beautiful! ". Clarke says.

Lexa turns to look at Clarke, "This is where I spent many evenings along with ... the natblidas" Lexa's eyes are filled with tears but she tries to hide it.

Clarke approaches Lexa and says, "So this is where you trained with them." Clarke's voice is soft almost like a sigh.

"That's right, this was the place where they trained and took their lessons with Titus and me." Lexa looks down "I didn’t have the courage to come back here. It's so hard being here and remembering all the afternoons I spent with the natblidas here and with Aden. "

Tears begin to fall from Lexa's eyes. 

At that moment Clarke approaches and hugs her while Lexa rests her forehead on Clarke's shoulder and they remain that way for a few moments.

"They were my family Clarke. I helped raise them and educate them and I lost them all from one day to the next. It’s as if I had awakened from a nightmare and someone had ripped off a part of my life." Lexa said this between sobs.

Clarke doesn’t know what to say when she hears Lexa's words. She knows how difficult it is for her, "Love, I really can’t even begin to understand what it's like to lose so many people so important to you all at once." Clarke lifts Lexa's face gently to look her into her eyes "I know you’ve lost too much but you’ll always have me by your side to help you overcome all of this".

"Thank you." After saying this, Lexa sighed deeply. "What hurts the most is that I couldn’t be there to defend them from Ontari and I should have put her in jail when I had the opportunity after Nia's death."

Clarke thinks for a few moments and then says, "I don’t know if this will help, but Ontari had a pretty horrible death."

Lexa looks up, "How did she die?"

"Remember that I told you I used her blood to gain access to the flame"

Lexa nods.

Clarke continues. "Well when Allie knew our plan, she decided to kill her since she was the last night blood and she could have access to the flame. So then Jaha hit her directly on the head with a wooden log and left her unconscious."

"And she died from the blow?"

"Her heart kept beating and that's why we were able to do the transfusion on me. But things got complicated and my mom had to open her chest and Murphy pumped her heart directly. "

"Murphy did that?" Lexa's voice is utterly astonished.

"One day you have to ask Murphy to tell you his version of the story. It's funny enough when he tells it" Clarke smiles a little "But Lexa, we don’t really talk about Ontari anymore" Clarke gently strokes Lexa's braids.

"You know something, Clarke. You're the first person apart from the natblidas, Ryder, Gustus, Anya, Titus and me who enters this place."

"That does make me feel really special." Clarke smiles at her.

Lexa looks straight into her blue eyes, "It's because you're special and there's no one else in the world that I'd like to share this place with. Thank you for coming with me and helping me get back to this place that was so special to me. "

"You don’t have to thank me, Lexa." Clarke gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"I think life still holds good times for the future after all." After saying this Lexa takes Clarke by the waist to kiss her slowly.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will see Raven in Polis, that should be fun for a lot of people.  
>   
> Thank you for your Kudos  
>   
>   
> Thanks to @rize for the help =)  
>   
> 


	3. In a fairy tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven is finally in Polis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I was on vacation for a couple of weeks

  
  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  
  
  


It's a new day in Polis. The previous day Clarke was talking to Lexa. The main subject of their talk was that Bellamy was training with Echo to learn the grounders' fighting techniques. This surprised Lexa a bit but also gave her an idea.

From Lexa's point of view, Clarke also needs to learn how to fight and not always depend on her gun. So Lexa decided to talk Octavia to teach Clarke basic fighting techniques. At first Clarke tried to avoid it at all costs but Lexa's words were very convincing and Clarke had to accept training with Octavia.

Now in the cold of the morning Clarke heads to the training grounds in Polis to have a training session with Octavia.

The previous night during dinner Clarke told Harper and Miller about her new training and they didn’t hesitate to tell Clarke that they would be in the front row to witness it.

When approaching the training site Clarke sees how Octavia is already ready and preparing the weapons to use for training, but also sees Harper and Miller sitting on the other side.

The two greet her at the same time in a slightly mocking tone "Hi Clarke".

"Hi Guys," Clarke gives them a look of disdain and turns to see Octavia.

"Hi, I'm ready for action."

"Hi Clarke, I hope you've rested well because you have to be ready for a difficult training session." Octavia grabs a pair of wooden swords in her hands.

"I thought it would just be a bit of training, nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's what I thought first, but the great Wanheda cannot disappoint her audience." Octavia turns to look at Miller and Harper and smiles at them.

Just as Clarke is about to say something a voice is heard approaching them from the distance "Good morning Clarke, O."

The two turn to see who is talking to them.

It's Bellamy who comes along with Echo, "When I was told that Wanheda was heading to the training grounds I thought it was a lie, so I decided to see it with my own eyes. And to my surprise it’s my sister who will be train her. "

Miller yells from the other side, "Bell, come sit with me and Harper to watch them train."

Bellamy heads quickly to Miller and Harper. Echo decides to stay where she is to observe Clarke's training.

Clarke laughs sarcastically "Just the only thing I needed, to have a bigger audience. I think Murphy is the only one missing for everyone to be here. "

Octavia begins, "Well Clarke, before I start I need to know how much you know about fighting styles. Have you ever trained before? Did Lexa train you sometime? "

Clarke is left thinking for a few seconds "Umm, I haven’t really had any training. Although the time I was in the forest alone I had to learn to take care of myself and kill several animals to eat. Did I tell you that I fought with a panther and killed it? “Clarke sounds proud when she says this.

"That sounds great Clarke but that means we'll be starting from scratch."

Listening to Octavia's words, the others laugh softly.

"We’ll start with the basics of training, such as how to stand or how to hold a sword." Octavia gives one of the training swords to Clarke.

At first Clarke struggles a bit, but little by little she learns from Octavia how to hold a sword, the knives or what is the best fighting position to attack or defend.

After about an hour of training Bellamy's voice is heard, "I came here with the idea that Clarke was going to fight and not just learn how to stand or hold a sword. I got beat up pretty badly from the first day of training." Bellamy sound frustrated.

Just when Octavia is about to answer him, it is Echo who interrupts. "That was because you said you already knew how to fight Skai boy and you even bragged about it all day before your first training. It was a disappointment to realize that you could not defend yourself from a simple attack. "

Everyone laughs at Echo’s words, especially Octavia who can’t contain her laughter.

Bellamy frowns, folds his arms and says nothing after this.

After listening to Echo, Octavia tells Clarke with laughter, "And that's why you should train very hard, otherwise your teacher will humiliate you in front of your friends."

This makes everyone laugh again. Even Echo reveals a small smile.

But just then someone with a commanding voice says, "Is this a training session or a party?" It’s Indra’s voice, who after hearing the noise approached them.

Silence takes over the training place.

"Sorry Indra" Octavia is the one who speaks "We were just laughing a little at the expense of Bellamy".

Seeing that Indra's face doesn’t change, Octavia clears her throat and says, "As I told you Clarke, this is the right way to hold a sword."

Now it's Bellamy, Harper and Miller who try to hide their laughter at how Indra scolded Octavia.

Seeing all this interaction between her friends, Clarke smiles and thinks it’s good to see everyone happy even for a few moments. All of this reminds her of the first few days after they landed on earth, before it all turned into struggle and death.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  
  


It is already noon and inside a Rover heading for Polis are Raven, Monty and Abby along with 3 more guards, followed by another Rover full of guards as protection. It was ordered since it was discovered that someone was spying on Arkadia's communications. In Polis only Lexa, Clarke and their circle of trusted people are aware of this type of travel, but as Raven and Abby are very valuable members of Skaikru they were assigned another Rover as protection.

Raven is really excited since she has never visited Polis. The furthest that she has gone into the coalition grounds is to TonDc, and she really doesn’t have very fond memories of that visit.

Monty is also excited, not only to visit Polis for the first time, but because he will see Harper again since they have been separated for more than two weeks.

Abby is very keen to see Clarke and ask how she is. Since Lexa’s return, her relationship with her daughter has improved a lot. They have become very close and they talk almost every day on the radio. Abby still has her doubts regarding the relationship between Lexa with Clarke but mainly because of the little that she knows Lexa. So she hopes that on this visit to Polis she can learn a little more about Lexa and establish a friendly relationship with her, all this more than anything because of Clarke.

The main reason for the visit is to tell Lexa what Skaikru's plan is to face the approaching _praimfaya_ and discuss it with her and Clarke.

"How much do you know about Polis Raven?" Monty asks.

"Just what Clarke and Octavia have told me. It’s the largest city in the coalition, which has a large market and Lexa lives in a tower. "

"Yeah, it's the same thing that Harper told me, but she also told me that I’ll be surprised to see the city in person."

In the distance they begin to see the tower of Polis with the flame burning.

"Damn, is that the tower that Clarke was talking about?" Raven stands up from her seat in astonishment.

"Yes Raven, that’s it" Abby says "That's where we're headed. But first we’ll have to leave the rovers at the entrance to the city and walk until we reach the tower. "

Raven replies "Excellent, I want to know more about the city."

Abby smiles to see how from the distance, Monty and Raven look like a couple of kids eager to see Polis.

 

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  
  


The afternoon begins to fall when they finally arrive at the entrance of Polis and descend from the Rovers. They see a pair of Trikru warriors standing at the door as guards.

Abby is the first who speaks, "Hi, I'm Abby kom Skaikru. We came to see the commander after she asked us to come to Polis."

"You can pass. Heda is waiting for you, please just leave your weapons" One of the warriors responds.

Raven, Abby, Monty and the others pass by the entrance and walk a few meters until arriving at the start of the road to Polis.

They see Miller and Harper are there waiting for them.

Harper immediately runs to hug Monty and kisses him, "How are you, my love? I missed you so much".

Monty holds Harper by the waist "Hi love, I miss you too."

The two continue to kiss each other until Raven clears her throat, "Hey guys! There are other people present who might feel uncomfortable. "

Monty smiles at Raven. "Sorry, it was the thrill of the moment."

Raven continues. "So where are we going? Will we be staying in the tower? "

Miller responds, "Everything is ready for you to stay in the tower along with the rest of us. Lexa made the arrangements and gave you rooms. "

The group begins to walk the streets of Polis and Raven seems to be the most surprised of all, "It's impressive. I think that I’ll be finding many useful things here."

"Indra told us before that people from all of the clans come here to offer their products." Abby responds "Kane loves to come to Polis just to stroll around this market."

"I don’t blame him. You could spend days strolling through this market." Raven answers.

Behind Raven come the guards carrying some things that belong to Raven, "Guys be very careful with what you’re carrying" Raven turns to scold them after seeing that they are also distracted by the hustle and bustle of the markets "What you are carrying is very important to all of us. "

After walking along the main street, they reach the entrance to the tower where Octavia is waiting for them with Indra standing behind her.

"O, it’s so nice to see you again." Raven walks over to embrace Octavia.

"I missed you too, Rae." Octavia turns towards the others, "Abby, Monty, welcome to Polis. Lexa was coming to greet you personally, but she’s busy at a meeting with some clan emissaries. "

Octavia continues, "For those who don’t know her she is Indra, one of the most important generals from Lexa’s army."

Everyone greets her respectfully and Indra responds with the same gesture and says "Welcome to Polis, please come in.”

The group enters the tower and Raven asks, "Where is Clarke? I thought she would come and greet us. "

"Clarke is waiting for us on one of the upper floors." Octavia says, "We have dinner ready for you."

"Oh, that's called luxury hosting. I told you we wouldn’t regret coming Monty" Raven gives Monty a small pat on the back and smiles.

They all reach the elevator and then go up to one of the upper floors. Raven doesn’t stop being surprised by the luxuries and comforts of the tower. The others just laugh at Raven's comments.

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  


Octavia directs them to the dining room. On entering Clarke is talking to some maidens.

A scream is then heard "So here you are Griffin!”

Clarke turns and smiles when she sees Raven "Hello Rae".

"Damn Griffin, when you told me that Lexa lived in a tower and you stayed with her, I never imagined all of this" Raven signals with her hands, trying to cover the whole room "It’s like one of those castles full of luxuries that we saw In the old movies in the Ark ".

Raven approaches Clarke and embraces her, "Now I understand why you wanted to come back!"

Clarke smiles and just says "I’ve missed you, Rae."

Clarke and Raven separate and Clarke greets the others "Hi Mom, hey Monty welcome to Polis".

"Hi honey".

"Hi Clarke, thanks for bringing me back to Harper."

"The pleasure is mine Monty". Clarke sees Harper and smiles.

"But look at you Griffin" Raven takes a step back to appreciate Clarke's outfit, who wears a blue dress with white stripes made especially for her and is wearing her hair loose on one side, "You look like a princess from a fairy tale. Lexa really cares for you a lot. "

All the servants in the dining room are amazed by the familiarity with which Raven speaks to Clarke and by how she says Lexa's name, after all to them Clarke is Wanheda, the destroyer of the mountain and the one who brought Heda back from the dead.

Clarke blushes a little at the sight of the servants and approaches Raven, "Rae, could you not speak so loud? They’re all looking at us."

Octavia also approaches Raven and says in a low voice, "It's also disrespectful to refer to Heda as Lexa in public. If any of the servants do that, they’re punished with twenty lashes. "

Raven can’t help but say almost shouting "What the hell? Is that true Griffin? "

"Shhhh!" Octavia and Clarke say at the same time.

Monty, Harper, Miller and Abby can’t help but laugh.

"It's true but since it's your first time in Polis, I think there will be no problems for the time being," Clarke says, smiling at Raven.

Raven responds, "It is one of the advantages of being the best friend of the Commander's girlfriend".

Clarke and Octavia just roll their eyes at Raven's words.

Indra finally interrupts the talk, "The servants tell me that dinner is ready. You can take a seat."

Everyone comes to occupy a seat at the dinner table.

This has been a good day for Clarke. Her mom and almost all of her friends are in Polis, which makes Clarke wish that this moment would last forever.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is no Lexa in this chapter, but I needed to develop the others characters, especially Raven.
> 
> In the next chapter we will have some unexpecting news.
> 
> And Thanks to my Beta for the help.


	4. Routine checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have some time alone.  
> And a lot of other things are happening.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
  
Clarke is in her and Lexa’s room inside the tower. It was a day full of emotions and reunions for her. She really enjoyed seeing Raven and her mother again and being able to talk to them. The only thing she laments is that Lexa couldn’t accompany them.

Lexa's meetings and hearings lasted all afternoon and even into the night. And Lexa hasn’t returned yet from her last hearing.

Clarke is already changed into a white nightgown to sleep in and she’s currently reviewing her sketchbook while sitting in one of the couches in the room.

As expected the room is lit by dozens of candles just like Lexa likes them.

When Clarke finally hears a sound of approaching footsteps, she immediately recognizes the sound of Lexa's boots.

At that moment Lexa opens the door and enters the room. Lexa’s face is quite tired and even annoyed.

Clarke gets up from the couch to greet Lexa. "Hi Lex, how are you? It must’ve been a very difficult day."

Lexa approaches her and gives her a little kiss, "That´s correct hodnes, I thought the audiences would never end."

Lexa takes off her coat and hangs it up, afterwards walking over and sitting down to see a little mirror over her drawer, where she removes the jewel from her forehead, her gloves and other things that are part of her outfit.

Lexa tells Clarke as she continues to remove part of her outfit, "All the clans want something from me: some new route to transport merchandise or help for the winter. Although many just come to see if it's true that I came back and that I'm alive. "

Clarke approaches Lexa and hugs her behind her neck, "Everyone wants to see their beloved Heda alive."

Lexa turns to Clarke, "I’m so sorry hodnes, for not being able to welcome your mother and for not being able to have dinner with you. I really wanted to have dinner with you all. "

"Hey Lex don’t worry. My mom and Raven understand perfectly that you're busy. It's not easy being the leader of this new world. "

"Thank you for understanding." Lexa begins to undo her braids. "But tomorrow afternoon I have an audience with them, so I will not have an excuse not to see them."

"By the way, would you mind if in the morning I walk the streets of Polis with Raven? She's pretty excited to see Polis." Clarke asks.

"If Octavia accompanies you, I don’t see any problem." Lexa smiles at her.

"Of course, it’ll also be a good opportunity for all three of us to spend a fair bit of time together. We haven’t done that in a long time." Clarke begins to help Lexa undo her braids.

After finishing undoing Lexa's braids Clarke says, "By the way, the tub is ready with warm water." Clarke smirks.

To which Lexa answers raising an eyebrow and smiling a little, "Has anyone ever told you that you are the best girlfriend in the world?"

"Just a few times" Clarke smiles, "Although I really love it when a beautiful woman with dark hair and green eyes tells me that." Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and leads her to the bathroom.

Clarke takes off her nightgown, and helps Lexa undress to leave their bodies naked. After this Clarke goes inside the bathtub and offers Lexa a hand so that she can also enter the bathtub.

"Luckily Heda has the biggest bathtub in all of Polis" Clarke smiles as she watches Lexa's naked body.

Clarke is the first to sit inside the bathtub and then Lexa. The two relax for a moment and for Lexa this helps her forget the busy day full of tensions.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It's morning in Polis. Lexa got up early to resume her activities as commander and Clarke stayed in bed a little longer, afterwards heading to lunch with her mom, Raven and the others.

In the dining room are Raven, Octavia, Abby, Harper and Monty having lunch.

Raven asks, "By the way, where are Bellamy and Murphy?

Clarke is the one who answers, "Murphy must be in the throne room with Lexa. Remember that he’s the flame keeper and its part of his obligations."

"And about Bellamy" Octavia continues "At this moment Echo must be beating him."

"Why do you say that?" Monty asks in astonishment.

After biting a piece of bread Octavia continued, "For a couple of weeks Echo’s been training him. But Bell never imagined how difficult it would be to train with her. "Octavia smiles at the end of her sentence.

"The other day I saw him and he could barely move from how beaten and tired he was." Clarke also smiles also as she says this. "Azgeda's training methods are very difficult. I think Bell didn’t know what he was getting into when he asked Echo to train him."

Raven finishes eating quickly and tells them "Okay guys, ready to see Polis?”

Abby is the first to answer, "I'm sorry I won’t be able to accompany you. Murphy asked me if I could meet him in about an hour."

Octavia and Clarke turn to look at each outer. Lately they have not talked much with him and they wonder why he wants to speak with Abby.

"Well, the others are ready, right?" Raven sounds quite excited.

"Of course Rae" Clarke responds and everyone starts to get up from the table to go and explore Polis.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven, Octavia and Clarke leave the tower and Harper and Monty said they would catch up with them in a few moments.

They begin to walk around the market and see the different shops for traders. Some offer rare things that come from the far clans and others offer things from the old world such as scrap technology and similar items.

"Well, where would it be good for us to start the tour?" Raven asks excitedly "Clarke, you should know. You're the one who’s lived the most in this city."

Clarke thinks for a few minutes, "Well on the south side there are a lot of old things from the ancient world before the bombs fell. I think you’d like them."

"It sounds like a plan Griffin" Raven walks after Clarke and Octavia walks behind them. A little farther behind them follow a group of warriors assigned by Lexa to protect Clarke.

Raven walks around admiring the different things that the merchants have to offer.

"And tell me girls, what’s the currency or system you use to trade? 

Octavia responds "Well, it's mainly a barter system. If you like something you offer something in exchange to the merchant."

Raven seeks among her belongings something she could use as barter. "Damn I knew I had to bring more things from my workshop so I could trade them.

Clarke and Octavia smile at Raven's frustration.

After walking through several posts and after Raven had an argument with a merchant who didn’t speak gonasleng, Clarke had to intervene so that the discussion wouldn’t grow out of control.

The three continue walking through Polis until they leave the market area and enter the part of Polis where are the stables and training grounds are located for the warriors.

"So this is where Lexa's army trains." Raven turns around to admire the warriors, "You know O, maybe you could introduce me to one of these tall and strong warriors. You know, so they could teach me some technique of combat in a private lesson. "

Octavia rolls her eyes and Clarke tries to hold her laugh.

After walking a little more, Raven distinguishes a figure inside one of the training grounds.

"Is the one on the ground Bellamy?" Raven asks.

"Unfortunately that's him." Octavia puts her hand against her forehead.

"Damn, I think you were right. Apparently he’s being beaten up badly." Raven watches as Bellamy gets up and takes up a fighting position again.

"That’s nothing, he’s improved a lot. The first few days really went bad enough for him." Clarke is the one who talks as they continue to move closer to the limits of where Bellamy and Echo are training.

"And who’s the one that is beating him? She looks pretty familiar." Raven sits on a rock. After their long walk, her leg started to hurt again.

"It's Echo" Octavia replies "She was in Arkadia for a few days with King Roan. Maybe that's why she looks familiar to you."

"Of course, she’s the killer-looking chick who barely spoke to anyone." At that moment Bellamy falls back to the ground after an attack by Echo and Raven makes a pained gesture at the sight of Bellamy's face.

"That’s enough for today Skai Boy, or do you want to eat a little more dirt?" Echo approaches Bellamy.

"I think I can take it a little longer. In the last attack I was about to hit you." Bellamy stands up.

"That's what you think" Echo makes a disapproving sound with her mouth "I can’t deny that you've improved but you're still far from being able to beat me" Echo shakes her head " I think that’s enough for today. I don’t want your sister and Wanheda to realize that you haven’t learned anything yet. "Echo turns to see Octavia, Clarke, and Raven.

Raven can’t help but start laughing, "Damn I like that girl. Hey, Bellamy! I think she's the right kind of woman for you. I'm sure that by her side you wouldn’t do any nonsense of the kind that you do from time to time, because I'm sure she could kill you. "

Clarke and Octavia begin to laugh at seeing Bellamy’s now angry expression.

"It’s great that you came to Polis Raven, since the mockeries from Clarke and Octavia weren’t enough." Bellamy approaches them, wiping the dirt off his arms and face.

"You already know me Bell. Whenever there is an impossible problem, it's me everyone calls. By the way I like the nickname Skai Boy, I think I'll call you that from now on. " Raven gets up from the stone where she was sitting and holds onto Octavia's shoulder.

"You know Rae," Octavia continues. "I don’t dislike that nickname either. I think we should all start calling him that. What do you think Clarke? "

"You know what," Clarke replied with a smile. "I don’t dislike that nickname for Bellamy either."

Bellamy turns to Echo "Look at what you did Echo, now everyone will start calling me Skai Boy."

Echo replies "When you finally manage to defend yourself from an attack without ending up eating dirt, we’ll change your nickname, because so far you haven’t demonstrated anything in training to stop me from calling you Skai Boy."

Bellamy is even angrier with Echo, which causes Raven, Octavia and Clarke to look at each other again and try to cope with their laughter.

Raven walks over to Bellamy and slaps him on the shoulder, "You know something Skai boy, she’s pretty badass" Raven points out Echo "She's one of those women you shouldn’t let pass, she's strong, athletic, she's attractive and most of all she can kick your ass at any time. You’re the perfect couple".

"You two are perfect for each other." Octavia adds.

After looking at all three and demonstrating his anger, Bellamy turns around to continue his training with Echo.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After lunch and waiting for a little while, Abby standing outside the throne room. She's waiting for Murphy, who told her he wanted to talk to her around noon.

Abby has been thinking about why Murphy asked to talk to her alone, but no matter how much she thinks about it, she can’t imagine what the situation could be.

Murphy leaves the throne room dressed in his Flame keeper outfit and the guards greet him as he continues to where Abby is.

"Hi, Dr. Griffin. Thank you for meeting with me." Murphy says.

"Hello Murphy, I see you’ve gotten used to Lexa's meetings with the other clans."

Murphy smiles, "I really don’t do much. I just stand by Lexa and nod when she says something important. It's not a difficult job but someone has to do it. "

"It seems that you found your ideal job. Anyone would be envious of you. I'm really glad for you son, I know you haven’t had the best time since you came to earth, so it's good to see that you've already established yourself. "Abby's words are sincere "By the way, how has Emori been? I haven’t seen her since we arrived."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you, Dr. Griffin." Murphy shifts his voice to a more serious tone.

Immediately Abby also changes her posture, "Tell me, what’s going on?"

“We should go see Emori, she hasn’t been feeling well during the last few days and Nyko hasn’t been able to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Of course, we’ll just stop by my room to get my things so I can examine her." Abby says.

Abby and Murphy go to Abby's room to pick up her medical equipment and then headed to Murphy's and Emori's room.

When they enter the room, Emori is seated in one of the armchairs of the room.

"Hi honey, Dr. Griffin is here to see you" Murphy sounds concerned.

"Hello Dr. Griffin," Emori replies.

"Hi Emori, Murphy told me that you haven’t felt very well. He also mentioned that Nyko has been treating you but you haven’t really improved much" Abby approaches Emori and sits next to her.

"That's right. There are days that I feel much better. But there are other days where I feel a little sick, especially in the mornings. "

"Would you mind if I do a routine checkup?"

Emori looks at Murphy and then says "Of course, go ahead doctor."

Abby begins to take out different medical devices from her bag with which she checks Emori’s vital signs blood pressure among other things.

"And tell me, what are the symptoms you’ve been having Emori?" Abby says.

Emori thinks for a few seconds and responds, "More than anything, dizziness, lack of appetite, headache, and nausea among other things."

Abby looks at Murphy and then looks in her purse for something specific, until she finds it.

"I'm going to take a test. You see this little device that has a small needle at its tip. With it I'm going to get some blood from your finger "Abby takes Emori's hand "Don’t worry, it won’t hurt. I promise you."

"What's that machine for Doc.?" Murphy asks.

I’ll tell you in a moment. It all depends on the result it shows after taking the blood sample.

Abby takes Emori's blood sample and waits for a few minutes. "The result should take a little time," Abby says.

Murphy and Emori watch a bit puzzled without knowing what type of test Abby is conducting.

After a few minutes the device makes a small noise and Abby says "It’s ready. Let's see what the results tell us."

Abby sees the results that the device shows, and then turns to look at Emori and then Murphy while a smile appears on her face.

Then Abby says raising an eyebrow, "Just as I suspected."

"What's up Doc? Don’t leave us in suspense "Murphy sounds very anxious.

Abby holds Emori's hands and says "I think there's no other way to say this so... Congratulations to the two of you, you're going to have a child."

At that moment Murphy's face changes completely and it looks like he's going to faint. This has been the most startling news he's been told since he landed on earth.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't miss the next chapter, it's important for the plot.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and let me know what you think so far.  
>   
>   
> 


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven explains her plan to Lexa and everybody else  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but this one is very important for the plot.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
  
  
Lexa is impatiently moving from side to side. In a few moments a meeting with Skaikru will be held where the plan will be discussed for the first time in order to come up with the best plan to avoid or to try to flee the approaching _praimfaya ._

Such a meeting would normally be held in the throne room but due to the confidentiality with which all the information should be handled, it was decided that the meeting would be held in the tower’s library, which has a large table and plenty of chairs so that everyone can sit down and Raven can reveal the plan.

Lexa remembers Raven from TonDC, along with the young man who recently arrived named Monty. Attending are Abby, Octavia, Bellamy, Murphy, Indra and of course Clarke.

The meeting is also being transmitted to Arkadia’s council members via radio.

The only person Lexa wasn’t sure should be present is Echo, but Abby insisted that she should be present because Roan isn’t in Polis and Azgeda will play an important part in this plan.

"Lex, you need to calm down." Clarke is sitting in an armchair with her legs crossed as Lexa walks across the library.

"Sorry, but I'm getting really impatient for what Raven is going to tell us. The future of our people depends on this. " Lexa stops and takes a deep breath.

"Raven is one of the smartest persons on the face of the earth. You have to believe that if anyone can find a solution to our problems it’s her." Clarke says.

At that moment they hear knocking on the door, "Heda, your permission to enter." Indra’s voice is heard.

"Come in Indra", once the door opens Indra, Abby, Raven, and Monty are revealed.

"Good afternoon Commander." Abby greets her respectfully.

Monty just nods and whispers "Hi.” to Clarke.

"Hi, everyone" Raven greets "Hey Griffin, beautiful place. The grounders have great taste in decorating. " Raven and Monty lay several of their items on the table.

"Hey, Rae" Clarke gets up from the couch, "Monty, I want to introduce you to Lex ... Commander Lexa. She's the leader of the 13 clans."

"Nice to meet you Commander." Monty says nervously.

"It's a pleasure Monty kom Skaikru. Clarke has spoken very highly of you. You can sit while we wait for others."

Raven and Monty begin to organize the things they put on the table.

"Mom, did you bring the radio to talk to Kane?" Clarke asks.

"Of course sweetie, they should be ready in Arkadia."

Abby takes the radio and begins to talk, "Hello Arkadia, this is Abby from Polis".

After a few seconds Kane's voice is heard, "Hi Abby, we’re ready here. With me are Jaha, Trevor and Miller”.

Lexa turns to Clarke after hearing Jaha's name on the radio, Clarke told Lexa about how Jaha was the one who found Allie and also how he opposed to return the flame to her.

"All of them have to be present Lexa. They are the members of the council of Arkadia". Clarke tries to make Lexa understand why Jaha is present, even though she doesn’t trust him either.

Lexa just nods at her and takes a seat.

At that moment someone else is heard knocking on the library door, "Can we come in?" Bellamy's voice is heard.

Clarke answers "Come in Bellamy".

As they enter they can hear Echo scolding Bellamy in a low voice, "You must show more respect for Heda. You cannot ask permission like that to enter a place where she is present."

Bellamy shrugs his shoulders and then greets everyone. "Hi everyone."

"Heda, it is an honor to be present at this meeting." Echo bows to Lexa.

Lexa is the one who speaks, "Welcome and please take a seat."

"Well, I think there's only Murphy missing so we can start.” Raven sounds rather anxiously.

At that moment Murphy entered quickly almost tripping "Sorry for the wait but I was busy with Emori".

Once everyone is seated, Lexa begins speaking "Welcome everyone, this meeting is of the utmost importance for the future of all who are members of the coalition. Everyone present is here because somehow their help is necessary or because they will be part of the decision-making process. "One by one Lexa’s gaze meets the eyes of each person sitting at the table," Raven kom Skaikru is the one who is going to explain to everyone what the problem is and what is the best action plan to follow. "  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven gets up from her seat and starts talking, "Well first to put it all in context, our main problem is that the radiation on earth is increasing and there will come a time when it’ll be too much for us."

Raven continues, "The warning that Allie gave Clarke before destroying her was that in less than 6 months a nuclear winter would be unleashed because of the nuclear plants in the area." Echo, Indra and Lexa don’t understand the term and after seeing their faces Raven comments, "It’s what you call _Praimfaya_ ".

Seeing that everyone is already in context, Raven goes on to explain, "Ever since Clarke told me that, I started to monitor the radiation on the ground and in fact it has had a steady increase in the last 3 months, which makes us think that Allie wasn’t lying. "

The entire room is quietly listening to Raven. All are interested in her explanation.

"By investigating the Ark database a little more, I found that the old nuclear plants were redesigned to last about 100 years. This happened about 120 years ago. "

Echo interrupts, "What do you mean when you talk about nuclear plants?"

Bellamy replies, "Nuclear power plants are buildings used to supply power to the old world, but the fuel they used was very dangerous if it wasn’t treated with due care."

"Exactly Bellamy" Raven is the one who speaks with what appears to be a pointer. "Based on all of that information my conclusion is that Allie's warning is true, and in less than 3 months things could get very complicated for everyone."

"How complicated?" Lexa asks.

Raven takes a breath, "The first thing that could happen is the black rain, which burns the skin on contact and could cause death if the person is exposed for a long time."

A sound of astonishment runs through the room.

After everyone is quiet again, Raven continues, "After the radiation arrives and if it is as strong as my calculations foresee it, it would kill all human and animal life, as well as 90% of the plants within the radius of affectation of radiation."

Lexa turns to Clarke with a look of concern and then asks "How big is the radius of involvement that radiation might have?"

"That's an excellent question Commander," Raven comes to the table and takes a rolled up paper and asks for Monty's help to extend it.

The paper is an old map of North America, which already has several marked points.

"This is an old map of the region where we are at the moment" Raven points out the point on the map where Polis is "We are here" then points a little higher, "This would be Azgeda and to the right is Sankru and Floukru".

Everyone comes up to see the map.

"The main problem we have is that most of the old nuclear plants were right on the grounds of the coalition." Raven points to several dots in most of Trikru Territory, Sankru, Podakru and Azgeda.

Indra speaks for the first time, "We are in the center of the danger".

"Unfortunately that's correct," Monty replies.

A sense of concern runs through the library.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"Commander," Raven addresses Lexa "Ever since Clarke told me what the problem was, I started looking for a possible solution and exploring several options. But the only place that could be used as a shelter was Mount Weather and as we all know it no longer exists. "

Lexa raises an eyebrow. "So what do you propose?"

"The first radiation waves will begin to invade us on the East side, Floukru, Trikru, Azgeda, Sankru and Skaikru will be the first affected" Raven points on the map as she speaks. "My first suggestion to gain some time is to move everybody to the West clans, seek asylum or shelter with them."

Another murmur is heard in the library.

"As it is winter season, my first suggestion would be to head for the southern clans like Trishanakru or Igranrona,"

Indra interrupts, "Young girl, what you are proposing is a monumental task, not to mention that it would only be a temporary solution."

Raven tries to contain her anger at Indra's words and continues, "I know that what I propose is not easy but there is something more that could be a long-term solution. Monty and I found something when looking at the satellites."

Raven goes through the objects on the table until she finds an electronic tablet and begins to show them several satellite images. "These are the ruins of a great old city that apparently is in very good condition and according to our calculations could hold almost a million people."

When everyone seems to want to talk, Lexa is the one who speaks "Where is this city? And why are we not aware of it? "

Raven turns to see Monty and rests her hand on the nape of her neck, "That was something I wanted to ask you Commander, the city I'm talking about is beyond the coalition boundaries towards the West."

Raven points out on the map roughly where that city is located. "My question is, why have you never explored this place?" Raven asks.

Lexa thinks for a few seconds, "Several commanders before me tried to expand their domain, even Huth my predecessor Heda sent several scouts and regiments to investigate the area you mention but they never returned. When I took over the position of Heda I focused on joining the 12 clans and put aside the desires of expansion. "

Echo continues, "There are legends in Azgeda regarding that area that you mention. It is said that it is cursed and that whoever dares to approach it will lose more than their soul."

“Echo is right”, Indra continues. "Trikru has similar legends, as do all other clans."

Abby finally dares to speak, "But then we don’t really know what there is beyond the dominions of the coalition."

Indra, Echo and Lexa shake their heads from side to side.

Abby ends by saying, "Then I feel like we have to investigate what there is beyond the coalition lands."

Everyone seems to be thinking about the possibilities that Raven proposes.

"There is something more." Raven interrupts everyone's thoughts, "If the radiation starts to approach and the black rain comes in, our main concern will be water and food."

Murphy who seems to be away from the meeting comments, "That's the main thing, without water and food we won’t go very far."

"And that's why I also have a plan to solve that problem Murphy." Raven smiles. "In the Farm station was a hydro generator. That Generator is capable of generating potable water for human use ".

"That station is within the domain of Azgeda." As she says this, Clarke turns to look at Echo.

Echo nods, "That information is correct."

"Echo, we need to bring back that hydro generator to Polis." After saying this, Clarke turns towards Bellamy, "I think it's necessary that you go with her in one of the rovers and bring it to Polis as soon as possible". Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s, and Lexa nods.

Lexa continues, "Echo you need to report all of this to King Roan."

"Of course Heda." Echo nods.

"It looks like we'll be having a road trip together." Bellamy tells Echo.

Echo answers, "I hope you can handle the cold of Azgeda Skai boy."

Raven takes a seat, "I know the plan is complicated, so what do you think?"

Murmurs are heard in the library.

But Lexa's face is not satisfied, "Is that the entire plan?" Lexa interrupts abruptly. "I know you made a great effort Raven, but moving all my people south and west in the middle of winter in hopes to reach a city that no one has seen beyond the dominions of the coalition is a great risk."

Lexa's words are strong and express concern, "The single task of moving the Trikru people is gigantic, not to mention that we will have to seek asylum from the other clans."

Abby answers, "Not only will Trikru have that concern, we will too."

"Abby, it's not the same to move 300 people from Skaikru than to move thousands of people." Lexa rises from her seat. "In less than two weeks I’ll have a meeting with all the clans to explain the situation and tell them what the plan is to follow. Do you know how many clans will support such a plan? We'll be lucky if half of the clans support us. "

"Lexa" Clarke reaches for her arm "I know at the moment it doesn’t seem like the best solution but at least it's a start."

"It's easy for you to say Clarke, when all your people will be safe. But how am I going to confront my people to tell them this and to tell them that many will probably not survive. "

Everyone in the library seems surprised to hear Lexa's words especially Clarke, she hadn’t seen Lexa like this in a long time.

“In war you have to make sacrifices Lexa, you know that and this is practically a war against an enemy that seems invincible." Clarke says to Lexa, in a tone that is almost asking for her forgiveness.

"My people have suffered too much in the recent months. Too much blood has been spilled." Lexa squeezes her fist "And their suffering seems to never end.

"If you will allow me Commander." Kane's voice is heard on the radio. "I understand your concern but the most important thing is to save as many people as we can. Everyone will have to make a lot of sacrifices and probably several clans will not make it. "

Murphy speaks suddenly, "But do we really have to worry about all the clans? Just a few weeks ago half of the clans were trying to kill us."

"I agree with the flame keeper" Echo comments "We only have to worry about ourselves and our clans. If the other clans die in _praimfaya_ then it wouldn’t really be a great loss."

Octavia speaks for the first time, "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I agree with Echo. Is it really worth trying to save everyone? I’m sure that at this time several clans are planning to assassinate Heda. "

This leads to a new discussion in the library in which everyone takes part.

Lexa raises her hand and says authoritatively, "Enough! ... The plan is still to save as many people as we can within the coalition." Lexa turns to Abby, Raven and Monty. "We'll meet again when Echo and Bellamy return from Azgeda with the hydro generator."

Lexa leaves the library quickly followed by Indra, while the others remain seated thinking about Lexa’s words.

Murphy makes a sound of frustration with his mouth "Excellent time and place to bring a baby into this world".  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Do you agree with Murphy and Echo? that they only should try to save the allies.  
> Or Do you agree with Lexa? that they should try to save everybody?  
>   
> Thanks for your comments ands Kudos,  
> And I'm aready working in chapters 6 and 7, by the way next chapter is 100% Clexa  
>   
>   
> 


	6. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa time  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a 100% Clexa... enjoy it.  
>   
> 

  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
  
  
The end of the meeting with Lexa was very sudden and unexpected. Nobody expected the reaction from Lexa, nor that she’d also quickly leave the meeting.

After talking a few things with over Raven, Monty and her mom, Clarke heads to hers and Lexa's room. She needs to talk to her and try to calm things down.

Lexa's exaltation was unexpected but to some extent Clarke understands Lexa. Just a couple of weeks ago she returned to Polis, and during this time Lexa has worked hard to completely recover her memory and to help her people. All of this placed Lexa under a lot of pressure.

Clarke walks down the hallways thinking about the right words to say to Lexa. Upon arriving at their room Clarke greets the guard at the door.

"Hello, is Heda in her room?" Clarke asks.

The guard bows slightly, "Hello Wanheda, Heda arrived a few moments ago and has not left the room since."

"Mochof" After speaking with the guard, Clarke opens the door to their room.

As she enters, she looks around the room for Lexa, but she isn’t in her bed or in the armchairs on the side. She walks a little until she’s looking in the direction of the balcony.

On the balcony is Lexa standing facing Polis with her arms on her back.

Clarke approaches her thinking about what her words should be.

"Hello, Clarke." Lexa greets her without turning to see her.

"Hi, Lexa" Clarke slowly approaches the balcony until she is next to her looking towards Polis.

Without really knowing what to say Clarke asks, "How are you? Everyone stayed in the library for a few more moments discussing Raven's plan. "

Finally Lexa turns to look at Clarke "Clarke ... I know my reaction was not the best ... but ...".

"Hey! Lexa, you're the commander ... You don’t have to justify your actions with me or anyone. I understand... "Clarke takes Lexa's hand.

Lexa breathes deeply, "My people have suffered so much Clarke, more than a third of the population of Polis died during the leadership of Ontari and then when Allie was taking control of their minds."

Clarke is shocked by Lexa's words, of course she knew that many people had died in the last few months, but she never thought there were so many.

Lexa continues, "And that was only in Polis, because the other clans also suffered great human losses." Lexa looks down, "And now I have to tell them that many more lives are likely to be lost ... What kind of leader am I? I not even…".

Clarke interrupts her, "Lexa, nothing of what is happening is your fault. Listen to me well ... none of this is your fault "Clarke approaches Lexa until she’s facing her," You weren’t present when all of this happened. You cannot blame yourself for the mistakes of others. On the contrary you are doing everything possible to help your people. " 

After a few seconds of silence, at last Lexa speaks again "Clarke… tell me, what do you think? Do you think I'm right in trying to save as many people as I can? Or do you think like Echo and Murphy that my idea is crazy, and that is better to save us and the clans than have been on my side? "

"Heda" Clarke looks straight into her eyes "Your responsibility is with your people and I know you cannot put that aside. I know that within you and despite what others think, there is a very big heart that cares about others ... And that's why I ... I love you. "

Lexa smiles at hearing these words, not only because of what they mean but because they remind her of the afternoon when Clarke went to say goodbye to her because she was leaving Polis. And Lexa couldn’t tell her that she loved her even when that was what she really felt.

"Thanks hodnes, for supporting me and being by my side right now." Lexa approaches Clarke until their foreheads are resting against each other.

"You know I'll always be by your side. Do you remember what I promised the last time we were in this room before I went to Arkadia?" Clarke strokes Lexa's hair slowly.

"Of course I remember." Lexa sighs deeply.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**Polis 4 months earlier**  
  
  
_After making love for the first time, Lexa knows that Clarke is about to leave for Arkadia and doesn’t know when she will see her again._

_The two are still in bed and Lexa caresses Clarke's hair as if she wanted this moment to last forever._

_"Lexa ... I have to leave for Arkadia. It's late and Octavia ..." Clarke begins._

_"I know Clarke ..." Lexa interrupts her. "I know duty calls us both."_

_Lexa comes over and gives Clarke a brief kiss. "Although I wish you'd stay with me in Polis ... I know you have to go to Arkadia."_

_"Apart Titus would go crazy if I stay here." Clarke smiles as she says this and Lexa smiles back._

_Clarke gets up and sits on the edge of bed to start dressing while Lexa is watching her and says. "I could get used to having this view every day."_

_Clarke blushes as she continues to dress, "This is a side of Heda that I never thought I would see. And I can’t deny that I like it."_

_Lexa lies down as she watches as Clarke continues to dress and get out of bed._

_When Clarke finishes dressing and puts on her boots and is about to say goodbye, Lexa rises from the bed and walks towards her without any clothes on her body._

_Clarke gulps and says, "You know Lexa ... this just makes it harder to say goodbye."_

_"I think Skaikru still has a lot of reservations about seeing someone’s naked body." Lexa smirks._

_Lexa walks to stand in front of Clarke and her face changes for a serious one. "Clarke, the next time we see each other could be under very different circumstances. You and I could be on opposite sides in this upcoming war. "_

_Clarke squints, "I know ... and you know I couldn’t leave my people to their fate even when they are so stupid and irresponsible."_

_"And I cannot leave my people either ..." Lexa's gaze is one of sadness._

_"But Lexa what I can do for you is a promise ..." As she says this, Clarke strokes Lexa's cheek. "I don't know what destiny holds for us both, but I do know that for a long time I was waiting for someone to come into my life that made me feel special and make me feel something I had never felt in my life."_

_In that moment the two are holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. Clarke continues, "And now that I finally found that person ... I promise to fight to be with her always ..."._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It is night in Polis and after talking and remembering many things Lexa fell asleep on Clarke’s lap in the couch that Lexa has on the balcony.

At this time of night the cold begins to feel stronger and it seems that tomorrow will be another snowstorm in Polis.

In the cold of the night Lexa awakens after her nap.

"Good evening Lex, I hope you've rested." Clarke smiles and strokes Lexa's hair.

"Sorry, I fell asleep without realizing it. I think I was too tired. " Lexa rubs her eyes as she sits down on the couch.

"I didn’t want to wake you Lex, you seemed so calm that I preferred to let you sleep. It's better that we go into the room, it's getting very cold " The two walk into the room and close the balcony doors.

While the two begin to change to put on their sleeping clothes, Lexa sends for one of the maids to bring their dinner to the room. After this Lexa asks Clarke, "You know, I didn’t ask you what they said after I left the meeting in the library. "

Clarke sits on the bed and begins to take off her boots, "Well we talked about many things. Tomorrow Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper are leaving for Azgeda along with a group of warriors to recover the hydro generator. In the end we decided that Monty should go because of his experience as an engineer and then Harper didn’t want to let him go alone. "

"Monty and Harper are a couple, right?" Lexa asks.

Clarke continues undressing and puts on her nightgown, as it is winter it is made of furs. "That's right, I never thought they would end up together because they didn’t seem to have anything in common but love works in mysterious ways."

"Tell me about it," Lexa smirks. "And other than that, was there any other agreement?"

"Apart from the trip to Azgeda, no other agreement was reached. But Murphy gave us all quite interesting news." Clarke's tone makes Lexa turn towards her.

"What did he tell you?" Lexa sounds rather curious.

"Well, everything indicates that our dear flame keeper is going to be a father."

Lexa's eyes widen, she can’t believe what she's hearing, "What are you saying?"

"As you heard, Emori and Murphy are going to have a child. Mom went to see Emori because the last few days she hadn’t been feeling well. And she decided to do an analysis to see if she was pregnant, which of course came out positive." 

"I don’t know if I'm happy or worried for them," Lexa said as she finished changing clothes. "I think this isn’t the best time to bring a child into this world."

Clarke continues, "That's exactly what Murphy said and I really don’t think he’s really aware of what´s happening."

"A son is a very big responsibility, and Murphy and Emori really do not seem to be ready to raise a child." Lexa's words make Clarke's face change into curiosity.

"And tell me Lex ... have you ever thought about having children?"

Clarke's question takes Lexa by surprise, "I guess I never had time to think about it. My life was always full of meetings, war councils and battles that I never had time to think about forming a family. Otherwise remember that I had Titus advising me and telling me that love was weakness. "

At this moment Clarke is sitting on the bed and Lexa is standing in front of her.

"And after all that has happened ..." Clarke changes the tone of her voice a little, "Have you had time to think about that?"

"I honestly have not thought about that hodnes, because since regaining my memory I have only had time to plan how to recover my throne and how to face _praimfaya_. Seeing Clarke look down Lexa approaches her, "But that doesn’t mean that in the future I wouldn’t want children."

Clarke looks up, "If I’m honest, I never thought about having children. Well maybe I thought about it when I was a child and I saw my mother take care of me but then when I grew up and saw how difficult life was in the Ark that idea was erased from my mind, even more when I was locked up and I knew was that at 18 years old I was going to die. "

Lexa sits next to Clarke in bed. "And have you changed the way you think about it now?"

Clarke takes a deep breath, "When I came to the ground and saw that we could survive, I think something changed inside of me, especially when I saw Polis for the first time and saw the children playing in the streets." But then Clarke's voice changes to a soft tone that contains sadness." But now with the danger that lies ahead of us I think it would be crazy to think about having children. "

Lexa takes Clarke's hand, "Hodnes, now it's my turn to make you a promise." Lexa looks directly into her beloved's beautiful blue eyes, "When we finally find peace and quiet, because I'm sure we'll find them. I would love to have a family with you. "

Clarke runs out of words, and immediately embraces Lexa "You know love, I don’t know how you do it but you always know how to say the right words at the right time to make me feel better."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for your Kudos  
> And if you like it or you have any suggestions please leave a comment  
>   
>   
> 


	7. You only have to ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is ready to travel to Azgeda,  
> And a talk happen between Lexa and someone unexpected.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
  
  
It began to snow early in the morning in Polis. It’s not a very strong snowfall but all the roofs of the houses in the city are covered in snow.

On the outskirts of the tower are Echo, Bellamy, Harper and Monty preparing along with some warriors from Azgeda to begin their journey to Farm Station and recover the hydro generator.

Clarke and Lexa have come down to wish them a good trip and in the outskirts of the tower are also Abby, Raven and Octavia.

Lexa says quietly to Clarke, "I never thought that the fate of my people would be in the hands of Bellamy and Echo."

"I know those two have made their mistakes but I also know that they’re are committed to doing everything possible to save us Lexa."

"I hope your faith in Bellamy does not end by condemning us," Lexa's face is one of complete seriousness.

Clarke takes a deep breath and says "I hope so too, Lexa."

The warriors continue to carry things on their backs, as the rovers are in the outskirts of Polis.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"So Raven, all I have to do is disarm the hydro generator into two parts to get it inside the rovers." Monty is talking to Raven.

"It shouldn’t be so difficult Monty, apart you will take several warriors with you in case you find difficult to disarm the hydro generator, just remember that the core is irreplaceable so do not damage it. Look, you can guide with these blueprints" Raven gives Monty the blueprints of the Hydro generator. "Apart you also have the radio in case something goes wrong."

Octavia engages in the talk, "I would really like to go with you; I did not trust Echo or Azgeda completely."

"And I guess you neither trust Bellamy" Raven says what the others are thinking.

"I know that my brother is committed to helping us to save us, but what concerns me is his character and he does not think before acting." Octavia sounds with concern.

"I think that's family stuff." Raven smiles and Monty tries to hide his laughter.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo and Bellamy approach Lexa and Clarke to say goodbye "Heda, we are ready to leave for Azgeda" Echo makes a small bow "If everything goes well we should be back in 2 or 3 days maximum depending on whether the snow allows us to move faster".

"Okay Echo," Lexa replies.

"One more thing Heda, King Roan should be in Polis before we return, I just received the news from a messenger from Azgeda."

Lexa raises an eyebrow and responds, "I'll be waiting for him."

Echo turns to see Bellamy, "Ready Skai Boy?".

"Ready and eager to leave for Azgeda," Bellamy replies. "Heda, Clarke, We'll see you in a couple of days."

“Good luck”, Clarke waves her hand.

Echo gives orders to the warriors of Azgeda to be ready.

They all finish saying goodbye and start walking towards the entrance of Polis where the rovers are, a long journey awaits them to Azgeda.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After saying goodbye, Lexa and Clarke go inside the tower. Lexa goes up to one of the warriors inside the tower and orders him, "Please tell Indra, Ryder and Koba that I need to meet with them."

"Understood, Heda." The guard bows and goes to look for them.

"What's going on Lexa?" Clarke asks.

"Now that Echo and most of the Azgeda warriors who helped us in surveillance have left Polis, we need to change the way we watch over the city. Remember what Dr. Newman told us about the spies. We also have the problem that rebellious clans can also have spies in the city. "

"I had not thought about that Lex ... by the way I haven’t seen Koba in the tower. Where did you assign him to? "

The two continue walking towards the elevator, "He was assigned to the northern part of the city, but with the changes that I intend to make, he will return to watch the tower."

"I agree with you," Clarke replies, "I think with the way things are, of all Trikru warriors who help us, I just trust him, Indra and Ryder." They both take the elevator to the throne room.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is sitting on the throne. Murphy is not with her since Lexa gave him a couple of days off to be with Emori after learning that they’re going to have a child.

At that moment Indra, Ryder and Koba enter the throne room.

"At your command Heda" All three speak at the same time.

"I have sent for you because as you know, Echo has just left for Azgeda on an important mission. And because of this, along with her left most of the warriors of Azgeda who were in Polis assisting in surveillance work. For that reason I will have to change the assignments of each one of you."

"Indra" Lexa turns to her.

"At your orders Heda," Indra replies with authority.

"From this moment forward you will take care of the security of the southern part of the city, which was previously under the surveillance of Echo."

Indra nods, "Understood, Heda."

"Ryder, you'll be in charge of the northern and western parts of the city, it's the most conflictive one, but I’m confident you could take over."

Ryder also nods, "Understood, Heda."

"And Koba, you will return to take charge of the surveillance of the tower. You've been assigned to the tower before so you should not have any problems."

"Understood, Heda." Koba nods.

Lexa rises from her throne, "Do whatever it takes to make it all go smoothly, you are dismissed."

The three bow their heads and leave the throne room.

Lexa is left thinking that the last two weeks have been very quiet in Polis, which has her worried. 

Lexa knows that the enemies are nearby and are waiting for any opportunity to attack.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the morning passed smoothly for Lexa. After the meeting with her warriors, she goes to the tower's dining room where Clarke usually meets with her to eat. But today Clarke told her that she would eat a little later because she started training again with Octavia, so Lexa goes to eat alone in the dining room.

Lexa sits at the table while the maids come in to start serving the food.

When Lexa sets out to start eating someone walks through the dining room door.

Lexa is surprised to see the person who just entered is Abby.

"Good day Commander" Abby is also surprised.

"Good day, Abby kom Skaikru." Lexa says.

After looking around the dining room, Abby asks confused, "Is Clarke not here with you?"

"Clarke told me she'd come to eat later, but you can join me." Lexa says.

Abby seems to hesitate for a few seconds but then sits at the table with Lexa, "Thank you, Commander." Abby smiles warmly at her.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The maids have just served her food. For Abby this is one of the most uncomfortable moments that she’s experienced since landing on earth.

Abby has always been accustomed to being the person who imposes more respect when she is somewhere, but being in the same room alone with Lexa the situation is the complete opposite. The mere presence of Lexa is more imposing than anyone.

The two begin to eat and an uncomfortable silence runs through the dining room.

Until finally, Abby is the one who breaks the silence, "This place is beautiful Lex ... Commander."

"Thank you... and Abby you can call me Lexa. After all, you're Clarke's mother."

Abby drinks some water and then says "I'm sorry, but as far as I know it's disrespectful to call Heda by her name."

"To a certain extent you are right but that rule does not apply to the people close to Heda and her family. And with you being Clarke's mother, now you're practically family. "

Abby is not accustomed to Lexa's straightforward way of being, and it makes her a little more nervous.

"Lexa, I've wanted to thank you for a long time." Abby.

Lexa looks up, a little astonished, "Thank me?"

"Yes." Abby finally looks at Lexa in the eyes, "After you disappeared months ago, Clarke fell into a state of deep depression. I really thought I was going to lose her and didn’t understand why. "

After taking a deep breath Abby continues, "Then when we finally returned to Polis for Luna's ascension, Clarke talked to me and told me everything that happened between you and her."

Lexa remains silent. She has never had a conversation of this type with anyone.

Abby continues, "When I talked to Clarke I understood so many things. I understood why she decided to stay in Polis after Azgeda destroyed Mount Weather and why she suffered so much after you disappeared." Abby seems to take courage to keep talking "And the reason why I want to thank you is because I can really see that my daughter is happy by your side. When you are by her side I can see a joy in her eyes that I’ve never seen before.”

"Thank you Abby. I can assure you that Clarke is also a very special person to me. "

"I never thought that one day I would have this conversation with anyone, let alone thought it would be with the Commander of the 13 clans, although I always knew that the person Clarke chose to be at her side would be someone very special." Abby smiles.

"Abby, I can assure you, I didn’t I would ever have this conversation with anyone." Lexa smiles too.

Abby tries to make memory and really thinks this is the first time she has seen Lexa smile since she met her. "It's good to see you smile, Lexa."

"I think the same about you, Abby. It's good to see you smile." Lexa says.

Abby is left thinking about everything Clarke has said about Lexa, and she is finally seeing the other side of Lexa. She has always seen her with the mask of commander but never as Lexa the woman who is in love with Clarke.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby heads to her room. The conversation with Lexa stretched for several minutes and it actually turned out much better than she'd expected. Today she finally got to know one side of Lexa that she never imagined.

Just as Abby is about to enter her room she sees Clarke approaching far from down the hall.

"Hi, Mom" Clarke smiles.

"Hi, dear."

"How are you, Mom? Have you eaten?”

"Yes, I ate already." Abby nods.

“Sorry for not being able to get to the dining room in time but training with Octavia was harder than I thought." Clarke says.

"Don’t worry, I just came from the dining room, and let me tell you that I had a very interesting conversation with Lexa." Abby says.

Clarke raises an eyebrow, "Oh! And what did two you talk about?"

"Let's just say that now I understand what you see in her and why you love her" Abby smiles.

Clarke seems to blush, "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome honey." Abby says.

A smile appears on Clarke's face, "Well Mom, I should get going. I need to talk to Lexa." Clarke says goodbye and starts walking towards the elevator when Abby's voice is heard.

"And Clarke..." Clarke stops and turns around facing Abby, "You don’t need to trick me into talking to Lexa. The next time you want me to talk to her you can just ask me." Abby smirks.

Clarke only blushes because she knows that Abby has discovered her.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and Kudos.  
> Let me know what you think of this chapter.  
>   
>   
> 


	8. Being away is not the solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there is a little bit of everyone, enjoy it  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
  
  
The road to Azgeda has been quiet for Echo, Bellamy, Monty and Harper. The snowfall hasn’t been very strong so the trip has been easier than everyone anticipated.

Bellamy is driving the Rover in which Echo and he are traveling in and Harper is driving the other rover along with Monty. Inside each rover are several Azgeda warriors who are accompanying them on the journey.

They already have traveled for several hours but there is a strange look in Echo's eyes which Bellamy can’t decipher and it's not just the fact that Echo isn’t comfortable traveling in the rover. It’s something else.

Over the past few weeks Bellamy learned to trust Echo again, which is something he never thought he could do again. Echo has proven to be loyal to Roan and Lexa during these difficult times.

But also in this time Bellamy has learned to read the body language of Echo and knows that there is something that she’s not saying to him.

"And tell me Echo, did you go to the exact place where the farm station landed?" He said.

"No, but I know exactly where it landed." Echo responds without facing Bellamy.

Alter an uncomfortable silence Bellamy speaks. “Cut the bullshit, Echo. I know there's something you're not telling me." Bellamy says angrily.

At last Echo turns towards Bellamy and responds in a menacing tone, "Do not test my patience skai boy. Few people have spoken to me that way and lived to tell about it. "

"You still haven’t answered my question." Now it's Bellamy who’s avoiding Echo’s gaze and keeps his eyes on the road.

After a few seconds of silence, Echo begins to speak.

"As you know, the man you called Pike and his people were the ones who landed in Farm Station."

Bellamy nods.

"When they landed on the ground Nia immediately ordered Genk, one of our generals to take care of Pike and his people. We didn’t want to suffer the same thing that Trikru suffered with you when you landed on the ground."

"I know what Azgeda did Echo, Pike told me everything." There is anger hidden in Bellamy's words.

"Genk only did what Queen Nia ordered. But what you don’t know is that apart from that, Genk and his people took over Farm Station."

"So what are you telling me? Is it that we’re going to face an Azgeda general to recover the hydro generator?" Bellamy sounds even angrier than before, "I think you should have mentioned that little detail in the meeting with Lexa ".

"Azgeda’s affairs are solved by our clan, skai boy. You better never forget that." The two turn to face each other at the same time. "But there is still something else."

"Excellent! More surprises. Next you're going to tell me that the general has gone mad or rogue and doesn’t follow Roan's orders." Bellamy now sounds sarcastic.

"Genk was always loyal to anyone who was in Azgeda’s throne, no matter who it was." Echo takes a breath to continue talking. Something very atypical in her, "The problem is that since Queen Nia died we haven’t heard anything from Genk or his men."

"Echo, when were you planning to tell me all of this?" Bellamy says.

"You must know that I’m not used to share this kind of information with anyone who isn’t from Azgeda. Other than that, I thought of telling you before arriving at Farm Station. There should be more warriors loyal to King Roan waiting for us."

Bellamy faces her for a few seconds, "You know, I think we need to improve our communication alot more."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke enters the throne room where Lexa is talking with Murphy. Apparently, a brief meeting had just ended.

Clarke waits a few moments before approaching them, at which point Murphy sees her arriving.

"Hey Clarke, how are you?" He greets her.

"Hey Murphy, it's good to see you again in the throne room. The flame keeper shouldn’t be far from Heda." Clarke smiles at him after saying this.

"As you know, Emori and I have been quite busy. It seems that the grounders have very specific customs when a child is going to arrive into this world."

Clarke can see the tiredness in Murphy's eyes. It’s clear that he hasn’t been sleeping well.

"I can imagine. But nothing compares to having a child, so you know you have all the support of both Lexa and I." After saying this Clarke’s eyes meet Lexa’s waiting for her to say something about it. But when Lexa doesn’t respond Clarke clears her throat, causing Lexa to react, "Of course Murphy, you know that you have all of my support for what you and Emori need." She says. 

"Thank you both. And if you'll excuse me, I need to go to see Emori."

"Of course, you can retire," Lexa replies.

Murphy makes a small gesture and exits the throne room.

Clarke comments, "Murphy has changed a lot since we came to earth. You can’t imagine what he was like when we landed."

Lexa rises from her throne and says, "Life on earth often changes people hodnes."

They both look directly into each other's eyes and smile.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After leaving the throne room Lexa and Clarke walk through the corridors of the tower. On the last floors security isn’t very strict and the two can walk more freely.

Before arriving at the elevator Lexa turns towards Clarke, "Clarke there is something I wanted to talk to you about. A few weeks ago when we were in Indra's camp before arriving in Polis we had a conversation."

Clarke pauses a bit in her steps after remembering the conversation. They talked about bonding or marrying someone else among other things. "I remember."

Lexa continues, "In that conversation you told me that you would like to get a tattoo."

At that moment Clarke breathes more calmly and answers, "I also remember that you told me that in Polis there were the best tattoo artists in the entire coalition."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Lexa continues to walk alongside Clarke, "I've seen that you drew in your notebook some possible tattoos that you would like to have."

"You know it's rude to spy on what other people do." Clarke smirks.

"Not if that person does it while lying in your lap." Now it's Lexa who smirks. "And to fulfill my promise, I asked one of the best tattoo artists of the city to come to the tower today. He’s waiting for us in one of the first floors of the tower ".

"Thank you so much, Lex. But you know, next time it wouldn’t hurt to tell me with a little more time in advance." Clarke said.

"We have the belief that the ink we put on our bodies is an extension of us and it is better the less you think about what kind of tattoo you want and let your heart guide you.”

Lexa's words leave Clarke thinking for a few seconds.  
"Okay, then I'll let my heart guide me to choose my tattoo." Clarke agrees.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby is alone in her room in the tower since today she really doesn’t have much to do. Raven is in her room finalizing the details for when Bellamy and company return with the hydro generator.

Later that evening she will have a medical check-up with Emori to see how her pregnancy is going. Otherwise, she has nothing else to do.

She decides it's a good time to talk to Kane, since Abby’s been in Polis she really hasn’t had time to talk to him.

At that moment she takes the radio and decides to speak on the encrypted channel between Polis and Arkadia.

"Arkadia go ahead, this is Abby from Polis." A few seconds pass and she repeats, "Arkadia go ahead, this is Abby from Polis".

"Hi Abby, this is Marcus." His voice is heard.

"Hi Marcus, It’s great to finally hear your voice," Abby's tone of voice is softer.

"I missed your voice too. I think I had gotten used to going with you to lunch every day." Kane clarifies his throat and continues, "How are things in Polis? All good?"

"Yes, everything is calm. Bellamy, Monty and Harper left in the morning along with Echo to Azgeda to recover the hydro generator."

"Excellent news, once we have it back I'll feel more at ease." Kane continues, "And other than that, how is everybody?"

"Umm, well everyone is well although there is some news in particular that will surprise you." She says.

"Surprise me?" Kane takes a deep breath and continues, "I hope it's good news."

"Well, the news is that Murphy is going to be a father." Abby says.

"What?" Kane sounds completely surprised.

Abby tells Kane all the details about how Emori had been feeling unwell during the past few weeks, and after doing a routine checkup Abby suspected that Emori was pregnant. After a small test she was able to confirm her suspicions.

When Kane finally comes out of his astonishment the conversation changes a little.

Kane asks, "And how are Lexa and Clarke? I’m sure you've had a chance to talk to them."

"Now that you mention it, in the morning I had the opportunity to talk to Lexa alone for the first time. Although it was really Clarke’s plan for Lexa and I to talk alone."

Kane's laugh is heard over the radio. "I can’t imagine how uncomfortable that talk was for you."

"Don’t make fun of me Marcus. I really felt very uncomfortable for the first time in a long time. Lexa is very direct in her words, although after talking to her for several minutes I realized what you and Clarke have told me so many times about her. I could see beyond the commander’s mask and see Lexa."

"I'm glad to hear that, Abby." Marcus says.

"At last I realized what Clarke sees in her and now I feel much calmer to know that my daughter is by her side."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa and Clarke are walking on one of the first floors of the tower. As soon as they exited the elevator Octavia was ready to escort Clarke down the corridors.

Along with Clarke and Lexa, Octavia and a couple of more warriors that Indra assigned to guard Lexa are accompanying them.

They keep walking until they reach a room Clarke had never seen before.

As Lexa walks away from Clarke to speak with a couple of warriors, Octavia approaches Clarke.

"So Clarke, I heard you’ll be getting a tattoo," Octavia says softly.

"That’s correct, O. It's something I talked to Lexa about a few weeks ago and I thought it was a good idea. Besides, I've seen how you have several tattoos."

"It’s a tradition among Triku warriors to get tattoos, either as identification within the clan or after reaching an important rank." Octavia continues, "And on their backs they usually get one tattoo for every death they cause."

"O, let's be honest. My back isn’t big enough to tattoo every death I've caused," Clarke smiles sadly.

Octavia is surprised by Clarke's response, "I didn’t think you’d see it that way. I thought maybe you didn’t want to talk about it."

"The truth is that I’ve learned to stop blaming myself for the deaths I have caused. Lexa has helped me to understand that my decisions have saved many people's lives and she’s made my demons from the past no longer torment me as much as before."

"Wow, Clarke! I never thought I’d hear you speak like that." Octavia shrugged, "I wish my decisions would stop tormenting me. That's why after defeating Allie I decided to get away from everyone."

"I understand you perfectly. For that very reason I left Arkadia after we destroyed Mount Weather." Clarke places her hand on Octavia's shoulder, "But that didn’t really help me. Being away from the people you love isn’t the solution."

"I know and now I understand. Being here in Polis next to Indra, Raven, you, damn even with Murphy has helped me to be more at peace with myself." Tears form in Octavia's eyes." And now that I know Lincoln is alive I’ve found a reason to continue living and it’s helped me to begin forgiving my brother”.

"O, I believe that after what you and I have experienced in this life that there is no better reason to want to continue living than to know that the person you love is alive." Clarke says.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about Clarke's tattoo but also some unexpected things happen...  
>   
>   
> 


	9. The important thing is your mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets her tatoo,  
> Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper arrived to Azgeda.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I was in the hospital, I had a problem with my back, apparently is a spinal disk.  
> But I'm better now.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
  
  
After their talk with Octavia, Clarke and Lexa enter an unknown room in the first floors of the tower. Inside awaits a man of advanced age with white hair and with many tattoos in his body.

 

The man is preparing several tattoo making tools on a table.

 

Clarke walks behind Lexa without really knowing what to expect. The man looks up at Lexa when as they approach him.

 

"Hello, Shom. Thank you for coming to the tower." Lexa seems to greet him with a lot of respect.

 

"Hello Heda, the honor is mine." Shom makes a small bow. "It is always an honor to be invited to the tower."

 

"Shom, this is Wanheda." Lexa turns to face Clarke. Clarke steps forward, "I would like for you to create her first tattoo.”

 

Shom studies Clarke. "It's an honor to meet the legendary Wanheda, destroyer of the mountain." Shom bows slightly to Clarke.

 

"Thank you very much, but please call me Clarke."

 

Shom gives Lexa a hesitant look. "It's ok Shom. If Wanheda asks you, you may call her by her name."

 

"Of course, Heda. Clarke, please take a seat." Shom points to a chair next to the table with the tattooing tools.

 

"Clarke, you're in Shom's hands." Lexa tells Clarke.

 

"What? Aren’t you going to stay with me? "Clarke sounds surprised.

 

"Performing the first tattoo on your body is a very personal thing, it is a rite between the tattooist and the person who is going to receive the ink on her body, no external person should intrude" Lexa's words denote seriousness, "Do not worry Clarke, Octavia will be waiting for you outside the room and I will come to see you later."

 

Clarke seems to hesitate for a moment. "Okay, Lexa."

 

Lexa makes a small gesture looking at Shom and he responds. "Do not worry, Heda. I'll be careful with her."

 

Lexa leaves the room, leaving Clarke and Shom alone.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
As Shom continues to prepare his things, Clarke turns to look around impatiently and decides to start the conversation. "So, how long have you known Lexa?"

 

"I've known Heda for many years. Since Huth was Heda and Lexa was a natblida getting ready for her conclave." Shom talks as he continues to prepare his tools.

 

"I can’t imagine Lexa so young. What was she like?" Clarke says.

 

"Very disciplined and determined. Since I first met her I was sure that she would become Heda."

 

"And tell me," Clarke continued, "Were you the one who made her tattoos?"

 

Shom nods. "Sha, once Heda Lexa won the conclave, she sent for me to get her tattoos done."

 

“Really? The tattoo on her back is really beautiful. It's quite a work of art." Clarke comments as she admires the things on the table.

 

After listening to Clarke Shom looks up at her. "Not many people have had the opportunity to admire the tattoo of her back in detail."

 

Clarke blushes and tries to be subtle. "It's really beautiful, and I'd like something similar on my back."

 

"And that's why we're here." Shom replies. "We must first figure out what your tattoo is going to be."

 

After Shom finally finishes preparing his equipment he gets up and moves a chair over to sit in front of Clarke.

 

"Before I put ink on your body I need to know more about you Clarke Kom Skaikru." He says.

 

Shom begins to ask Clarke questions about her past, about her parents, about life in space and then about how she changed her life once she came to earth.

 

Clarke tries to answer everything, although she prefers not to give a lot of detail about her life on the Ark. Later she talks to Shom about The 100 and how they were sent to earth to see if it was habitable.

 

Shom also asks her how she met Lexa. When answering this question Clarke tries to be as honest as possible. Shom doesn’t seem surprised by anything Clarke talks about. Clarke also talks about all the deaths she has caused since coming to earth and Shom listens attentively as he begins drawing a sketch on a sheet of parchment.

 

After he stops asking questions, Shom continues to draw on the parchment.

 

"Your life has been very interesting, Wanhe ... Clarke." Shom corrects himself. "The first tattoo on the body of a person is the most important of all. It’s the one that defines who a person has become.” 

 

Clarke nods, not knowing what to say.

 

"The tattoo on Lexa's back represents the most difficult moment of her life. The moment her life changed forever." Shom takes a moment and continues. "After listening carefully to you, your life really changed upon reaching the earth. That's when you really started to live."

 

Clarke feels a little overwhelmed by Shom's words and doesn’t know how to answer.

 

"This is what I imagined to put on your back." Shom reveals his drawing on the sheet parchment and begins to explain.

 

"This line means the horizon. In the distance you see the sun hiding." Shom points a little higher in the drawing. "This figure represents the ship in which you and your friends came to earth."

 

Clarke tries to imagine the tattoo. The drawing is really abstract. She asks, "What’s this figure that you see in the distance? It looks like the Polis tower."

 

"That's precisely it." Shom responds, "It's the tower that Heda unknowingly finds waiting for you to arrive."

 

"Oh! I really like your drawing Shom and I love the meaning behind it."

 

"If I have your approval I'd like to start with your tattoo."

 

Clarke takes the parchment and looks at it carefully and says, "Yes, there's just one more thing I'd like to add to it."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Murphy is sitting in an armchair inside his room in Polis. Emori has been asleep in bed for a couple of hours.

 

Many things go through Murphy's mind. When he was imprisoned in the Ark, he never thought about having children or starting a family. He always thought that he didn’t have what it takes to be a father.

 

His concern grows every day, although the words of Clarke and Lexa telling him that they would support him in everything they could have reassured him a little.

 

Murphy is falling asleep in the armchair but in that moment Emori abruptly wakes up from a dream, scared and almost screaming.

 

"Hey! Honey, be calm. Everything's fine." Murphy rushes to embrace her." It's okay. You're with me in Polis."

 

Emori finds herself sweating and quite agitated. "John, I had a horrible nightmare and I couldn’t wake up."

 

"Don´t worry it was just a bad dream. Everything is fine." Murphy continues to hug her and kisses her forehead. "Tell me what you dreamed."

 

Emori calms down a little and says. "I dreamed that our child was finally born and everything seemed to be fine. But later we realized that our child wasn’t normal."

 

"Normal? What do you mean? "Murphy asks.

 

"I mean this." Emori raises her left hand and shows it to Murphy. "Our child also had a deformity in his hand and you and I did our best to hide it and that people didn't notice it." Emori can’t handle it anymore and begins to cry. "The people in Polis noticed and began to point and humiliate us and our child. And the three of us had to flee from Polis to the death zone just as my parents did when I was a child."

 

Emori continues to cry and Murphy tries to console her. "Love, just because that happened to you and your family it doesn’t mean that the same thing is going to happen to us. I'm sure our baby will be born completely healthy and normal." Murphy raises Emori's face to look into her eyes. "And if for some reason our child has a birth defect, I promise that he won’t suffer the same as you did."

 

Between sobs Emori responds, "How can you be sure?"

 

"I talked to Clarke and Lexa barely a few hours ago and they promised me they would give us their full support."

 

Emori's face seems to change when she hears Murphy's words. But still says, "But John, you know very well what the law of the coalition is. If a baby is born with a deformity it must be sacrificed or their family will be banished. I don’t want that to happen to us.”

 

Murphy smiles. "Don’t worry about that. Remember, I'm the only flame keeper and Clarke is my friend. So, if anyone can convince Lexa to change the law it's definitely her."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo, Bellamy, Harper and Monty have been travelling for half a day. It was already night time and just a few moments ago they had crossed the border to enter Azgeda. According to Echo, the place where Farm Station is must be near.

 

After their last conversation they had hardly spoken a word to each other.

 

Echo finally breaks the silence, "We’re close to getting to the meeting point with the warriors who were sent by Roan. Turn off the lights of the rover skai boy."

 

Bellamy turns off the lights and signals to Harper to turn off the lights on the other rover. After advancing for a couple of more minutes, Echo orders Bellamy to stop.

 

"I don’t see anything Echo. Are you sure this is the meeting point with the other warriors?" Bellamy asks.

 

There’s a whistle sound heard in the air, immediately alerting everyone.

 

"That's our signal. Wait for me on the rover skai boy." Echo descends from the rover and walks a few feet. Bellamy immediately grips his rifle nervously.

 

After walking a few meters, several warriors appear and meet Echo. Upon seeing this Bellamy immediately tries to get off the rover but one of the warriors inside the rover stops him from the shoulder.

 

Bellamy struggles with him, but then watches as the warriors who came out to meet Echo bow to her.

 

The warrior who holding on to Bellamy’s by the shoulder says, "Calm down, they're allies."

 

Bellamy finally gets off the rover and signals to Harper and Monty to get out of their rover.

 

Monty then approaches Bellamy, "What's going on? Who are they?"

 

"They are also Azgeda warriors." Bellamy replies. "They’ve been waiting to help us if there are any problems."

 

"Problems?" Now it's Harper who asks.

 

"That's right, Echo confessed something to me on the way here." Bellamy relaxes his posture and rests his back against the rover. "Apparently Farm Station is the lair of a renegade Azgeda general."

 

"What? And when the hell was she going to tell us that?" Harper sounds angry.

 

"I had exactly the same response when Echo told me, but her excuse was that Azgeda's affairs are solved by Azgeda." Bellamy's voice has a sarcastic tone.

 

At that moment Echo approaches. "Follow me. The warriors have established a camp near here."

 

Bellamy, Harper and Monty leave their rovers behind and follow Echo to the camp.

 

On their arrival they see about thirty warriors, several tents and a small campfire.

 

The one who appears to be the leader of the warriors approaches Echo. "Ready and at your orders".

 

"Excellent, what's your name warrior?" Echo asks.

 

"My name is Sid kom Azgeda."

 

"What's the status Sid?" Echo asks as Bellamy and the others listen carefully.

 

Sid begins to explain, "The structure to which we are headed is inhabited by several warriors and we don’t know exactly how many there are. But every day about fifteen warriors leave and enter the structure, mainly to hunt for food. "

 

"Is there any news on General Genk?" Echo asks.

 

"We have not seen the general leave the structure, although he is likely to be inside."

 

Echo is left thinking for a few seconds. "We’ll spend the night here and in the morning we’ll go to inspect Farm Station." Echo turns to Bellamy. "Skai boy, you and your people can start getting settled into where you’ll be resting.

 

Bellamy, Harper, and Monty were all set up with a tent, which they quickly assembled for the night.

 

"Monty, have you had communication with Polis via the radio?" Bellamy asks.

 

"Yes, I spoke to Raven a few moments ago and I told her that everything was going according to the plan. The signal was really bad so we could barely communicate."

 

Bellamy nods, "Okay, the tent is ready and we can use it to rest."

 

"Hey Bell, what's for dinner?" Monty asks.

 

"I saw that Azgeda warriors were preparing something. I suppose they will share their food with us." Bellamy doesn’t sound very convinced.

 

Harper looks over at Monty and says, "I hope they don’t make us hunt our own dinner.”

 

At that moment Echo approaches them, "Skaikru, come and eat something. I won’t let you starve to death. I need you to be strong and rested for tomorrow."

 

Bellamy, Monty and Harper approach the center of the camp where the other Azgeda warriors are staring at them but none tells them anything. The three sit on the ground and begin to eat.

 

"You know Bell," Haper comments after starting to eat. "Echo isn’t so bad after all. I can see why you like her."

 

Bellamy drops the piece of food he had in his mouth after listening to Harper.

 

Bellamy tries to speak but stutters a bit and manages to say, "I guess you can say that she has a different side than she usually shows."

 

"Yeah, you’re right." Monty replies. "I guess it doesn't always seem like she's going to murder you in cold blood and she's going to hide your corpse."

 

Harper cannot contain her laughter and spits out the food she has in her mouth. This also causes Bellamy to start laughing. Even some of the warriors who see Harper spit out the food also laugh.

 

But at that moment one of the warriors on the other side of the campfire in front of Bellamy drops to the ground and everyone seems surprised.

 

"What the hell?" Bellamy gets up to check on him and an arrow flies by, brushing his head.

 

"Bell, be careful!" Monty throws himself over him, knocking him to the ground before more arrows reach him.

 

At that moment several Azgeda warriors appear and begin to attack the warriors loyal to Roan.

 

They realize it’s an ambush and Bellamy and Harper aim their weapons but they aren’t sure who to shoot.

 

When Bellamy is about to pull the trigger, someone's voice is heard shouting at them.

 

"Stop fighting or she dies!"

 

Turning back Bellamy sees several Azgeda warriors and sees that their leader has Echo with a knife pressed against her throat. Echo looks beaten up and her face is full of blood.

 

"My life doesn’t matter Skai boy. The important thing is your mission." Echo can barely say these words.

 

The warrior squeezes the knife pressed against Echo's throat and her neck begins to bleed. "You've heard me. Surrender or she dies!"

 

Monty and Harper are waiting for Bellamy’s reaction. He doesn’t seem to know what to do.

 

"Alright!" Bellamy shouts. "We surrender." Bellamy drops his weapon to the floor and raises his hands. Harper and Monty do the same.

 

The other warriors quickly surrender and Bellamy is hit in the legs. Later, his hands are tied up and they drag him next to Echo, who is sitting on the ground.

 

"You should have let me die Bellamy. Now we’re all prisoners and we’re destined to die." Echo almost spit out these words.

 

Bellamy responds, "I couldn’t do it. You helped me on the mountain even when you didn’t know me. I promise we'll find a way out of this."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos.  
> And thanks to @rize for all the help on this story.  
>   
> 


	10. Believe in yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper are trapped in Azgeda.  
> Clarke shows her tattoo to Lexa.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
  
  
Bellamy doesn’t remember exactly what happened or how long it has been since they were tied and thrown to the ground, only remembering a hard blow to the nape of his neck. He also remembers being dragged in Azgeda’s snow.

 

His arms feel tired and numb. Apparently he has been in this position for quite some time and the rest of his body is quite sore. Little by little he begins to recover his vision after opening his eyes, which are just getting used to the lack of light in the room he’s in.

 

After opening and closing his eyes a few times Bellamy can finally focus. He realizes that he’s hanging from his arms in hooks. He doesn’t remember being in this position since being held captive in Mount Weather.

 

Turning around, he begins to distinguish several silhouettes of people around him who are also hanging from the hooks just like him. The room in which they’re located is gray and metal. No doubt lies that the room used to belong to Farm Station.

 

He sees that to his left is Monty followed by Harper and on the other side is the Azgeda warrior named Sid. After completely reviewing the room he realizes that Echo isn’t with them.

 

To his right he sees a hook that hangs from the ceiling but no one is tied to it. On the floor he can see a blood trail leading towards the only door inside the room.

 

Suddenly, there are various possible scenarios on his mind, _“Where’s Echo?”_ ... _Is the blood trail hers?_ A cold feeling begins to run through his body and it’s not just from Azgeda’s winter, but also from the fear that something bad has happened to Echo.

 

To his left he sees Monty waking up and beginning to look around everywhere. Just as Monty is about to shout Bellamy tells him, “Monty, shhhhh!”.

 

Monty looks at Bellamy who is raising his index finger to his mouth to tell him to keep quiet.

 

“Quiet, Monty. We’re prisoners inside of Farm Station.” Bellamy whispers. “You, Harper, Sid, and I are in this room.”

 

Monty looks to his left and is relieved to see Harper by his side. “Bell, what the hell happened?”

 

“I think they hit us on the head and left us unconscious. Then they dragged us to Farm Station.

 

After looking around the room Monty asks, “Where’s Echo?”

 

“I don’t know.” There is concern in Bellamy’s voice. “I think she was tied up next to me, but all that’s left is a trail of blood heading for the door.”

 

Monty looks at the trail of blood and then at Bellamy. “She’s a very strong woman. I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

“I hope she’s okay.” When Bellamy prepares to say something else, the door of the room opens suddenly and three Azgeda warriors enter in a hurry.

 

One of the warriors points to Bellamy and says, “Bellamy kom Skaikru, the general wants to see you.”

 

Two of the warriors take Bellamy by the arms and without a word they drag him out of the room. Bellamy cooperates with them and hopes that Echo is still alive.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke’s tattoo took the rest of the day to finish. It was a long and painful job for her, but she was completely satisfied with the result.

 

After completing the tattoo, Shom didn’t allow Lexa see it yet. He told her that she should wait until the next day for the skin to be less inflamed and Lexa could appreciate it better. Despite Lexa’s protests, she has no other option than to accept Shom’s request.

 

It’s morning in Polis and Lexa got up early to start her work as Heda. She wanted to talk to Clarke and see her tattoo but Clarke was so tired that she completely ignored Lexa’s requests and continued to sleep.

 

After attending a pair of hearings, Lexa heads back to her room and by this time of the morning she expects that Clarke is already up.

 

When entering their room the first thing she sees is that the bed is empty with a dress laid out in the feet of the bed that surely Clarke was going to use that day. When walking a little more she hears sounds coming from the bathroom.

From inside of the bathroom Clarke’s voice is heard, “Lex, I’m almost done bathing. I’ll be out in a moment.”

 

Lexa sits cross-legged on the armchair that’s next to the bed while she waits for Clarke. She really finds herself eager to see Clarke’s tattoo.

 

After a few minutes Clarke finally leaves the bathroom and she walks towards the bed with only a towel over her body.

 

Lexa looks up and says, “I thought you’d be a little cold after bathing, but it looks like you’re getting used to the winter in Polis.”

 

“Maybe I am” Clarke smiles faintly at her.

 

After watching her for a few moments, Lexa finally speaks to her. “And don’t you plan on showing me your tattoo?” She says this time with a slightly playful and angry tone.

 

“I don’t know. Is Heda eager to see my tattoo? Or maybe she’s anxious to see my naked body.” Clarke smirks.

 

“You know Clarke, more than anything that Heda doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” Now it’s Lexa who continues the playful tone.

 

“And because Heda is quite anxious,” Clarke says. “I don’t think I’ll keep her waiting any longer and I’ll show her what she wants to see.”

 

At that moment Clarke drops her towel to the floor, leaving her naked body exposed with only her long hair covering part of her breasts.

 

Lexa blushes completely and tries to articulate some words. “This ... ummm ... I thought ... what you were going to show me was your tattoo ...” No doubt, Clarke took her by surprise.

 

After laughing a little Clarke says, “Of course, hodnes. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you saw my towel drop.” Clarke turns around to show her back to Lexa. “I hope you like it. It was designed between Shom and I.”

 

Lexa takes a few seconds to admire it. “It’s beautiful, Clarke.” Then she comes closer and with her index finger she traces the silhouette of the tattoo.

 

Clarke begins to explain, “The large circular figure on the top represents the ship in which the other and I came to earth in and in the background the sun is seen hiding in the horizon.”

 

Lexa points to the left side of the tattoo. “And I think this figure is the tower of Polis.”

 

“That’s right. Shom said that you were in the tower without knowing, waiting for my arrival. Shom also said after listening to me for several minutes that this was the time when my life changed forever and that’s why he wanted to translate it with a tattoo on my back... “

 

“Shom really did a beautiful job on your back. And tell me, what’s this on the top of the tattoo?” Lexa touches the nape of Clarke’s neck.

 

“That detail was something that I decided to add in the end. I remembered the tattoo that you have in the same part of your neck and decided to do something similar on me. “

 

“Interesting, but tell me what does it mean? I see the symbol that Becca brought to earth but it has something else.” Lexa’s tone is curious.

 

“As you know, we on the Ark used to count the number of days using a day, month and year system calendar system.”

 

Lexa remembers and says, “Yes, I remember when you told me.”

 

“Well, this part of the tattoo represents the exact date on which I reached the earth. September 13, 2149 is written in numbers as it was done in the old day.” In the tattoo the numbers are intertwined with the symbol of infinity.

 

At that moment Clarke turns to face Lexa, still without any clothes over her body. “And tell me ... what did you think, Lex?

 

“I can honestly now say that the sight of your bare back is almost as beautiful as the sight of your bare chest.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy is dragged through cold corridors. As he passes by some warriors walking, Bellamy wishes he had spent more time inside this part of Ark to remember the secret paths and passages or at least where the exit is.

 

Although he feels strong enough to walk, he prefers to disguise it around the warriors and at some point of carelessness he may find a way to escape.

 

The task won’t be easy but he must first find out where Echo is to try to rescue her and then go for Monty and Harper to then flee to the rovers. In that moment the task of recovering the hydro generator isn’t an option. He knows that if they successfully escape, they can return later with Roan and Lexa’s armies to recover the hydro generator.

 

After crossing several corridors they finally reach a large room that is different from the others. It doesn’t look like Farm Station. It’s been decorated in Azgeda style motifs on the walls. There are many furs hung as well as bones and skeletons of animals that adorn the hall.

 

Bellamy is dragged to the end of the room where there is a large table with enough food and drinks. On the other side of the table is a man with a long beard and long gray hair.

 

“Get him up!” The man orders.

 

Bellamy is raised by the two warriors who stand by him watching him.

 

“So… you are Bellamy kom Skaikru.” Bellamy looks around the room for any sign of Echo.

 

“Answer me when I speak to you!” The man shouts at him and one of the warriors hits him on the back of his leg, which causes him to lose his balance. The warriors lift him up again.

 

At this moment Bellamy realizes that he must cooperate if he wants to come out of there alive. “And you must be Genk, general of Queen Nia.” Bellamy says.

 

The man begins to laugh in an ironic tone but he isn’t the only one. The other people present in the room begin to laugh also.

 

“So you know of General Genk’s existence. I never thought Echo would trust that information to anyone outside of Azgeda.”

 

Now Bellamy feels more concerned. Everything indicates that this man isn’t Genk.

The man rises from his place with a cup of wine in his hand. “Let’s say the general failed to live up to expectations and was replaced by someone better suited for the problems we were facing.”

 

“And I suppose you’re that person?” Bellamy asks.

 

“That’s right. My name is Gunnar. I’m in charge of this place.” Gunnar drinks some wine from his cup. “Echo didn’t want to say a word about why you came here. I hope you’re more cooperative.”

 

An intense chill runs through Bellamy’s spine when he hears that Echo didn’t want to cooperate with Gunnar. The first thing he needs to know is if Echo is alive, so he decides to cooperate. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Excellent, I see that in Skaikru they teach you to cooperate. Tell me why are you here? Did you come to take over the place? Or perhaps to rescue your fellow Skaikru who are still alive?”

 

Bellamy thinks _‘Are there more Ark people alive in this place?’_ ... Pike always told him that all had died or had escaped from Azgeda’s hands.

 

Bellamy’s thoughts are interrupted, “Answer me!” Gunnar hits the table hard.

 

“We have no interest in recovering this place ...” Bellamy responds.

 

“So what do you want?”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy is at a crossroads, he can tell the truth that the end of the world is coming and they need a part of the station. To tell him this maybe would work, the hydro generator should have no value to them. They could even come to some arrangement, maybe pay them something in return.

 

“We just want something that’s inside the station, a device that’s in this place.”

 

“Interesting, you know what Bellamy ... I believe you,” Gunnar approaches Bellamy still holding the cup of wine in his hand.

 

Gunnar places a hand on Bellamy’s shoulder, “And you know why I believe you? ...”.

 

Bellamy shakes his head to say no.

 

“Because it was the same thing the bitch told us when we tortured her.”

 

Bellamy tries to throw himself on Gunnar but is stopped by the other two guards. After struggling Bellamy is dropped on his knees in front of Gunnar.

 

“Wow, I didn’t expect that. I thought Skaikru would hate Azgeda after what we did to those who lived in this place. Or maybe it’s something else and you have a special interest in Echo.”

 

“If you hurt her, I swear ...”

 

“Shut up Bellamy.” Gunnar turns to his right side and signals to the end of the room, “Bring her in!”

 

Bellamy sees Echo being dragged in by two warriors. They finally put her down a few feet away from him.

 

“Do not worry Skai gona, she is well ... at least so it seems.” Gunnar approaches Echo and lifts her chin up until she’s facing him. “You know, she begged for yours and your friends’ lives. She was still murmuring about our survival being at risk.” Gunnar looks at Bellamy. “That’s why I decided to talk to you.”

 

This is the moment of truth and Bellamy needs to convince Gunnar that the end of the world is coming and that’s the reason why they need the hydro generator.

 

“Tell me Bellamy, what do you really want from this place?”

 

Bellamy decides to tell Gunnar the truth, about how _Praimfaya_ approaches and Lexa and Roan are trying to save everyone. He also tells him that they’re looking for a piece of technology that is able to purify and generate water for everyone to consume it.

 

Gunnar is thinking for a few moments. “I must tell you that’s the most incredible story I have ever heard ... But I very much doubt that you and the spy have agreed to tell me this story. Even more so… you could have given me any other excuse to justify your presence in this place.” Gunnar gets up and walks away from the two. “I believe you.”

 

Bellamy has achieved the hardest part, which was convincing Gunnar that they didn’t want to hurt them but only wanted to recover the hydro generator. Bellamy looks at Echo who is quite beat but seems to be fine.

 

“Guards, take them to the other Skaikru prisoners.” Gunnar orders them, “Now that we know what they want, I think we can get some advantage out of it.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After asking Octavia to take her for a walk, Raven and Octavia can be found walking through the streets of Polis. Raven was quite bored as she waited for Bellamy and the others to return with the hydro generator. Afterwards, they would return to Arkadia and continue with the preparations to escape _Praimfaya_. 

 

The cold winter in Polis has caused the pain in Raven’s leg to increase every day and although Raven hasn’t complained of the pain, the others have realized how much the mechanic’s been struggling to walk.

 

Realizing the pain that Raven is suffering Octavia says, “You know Rae, let’s rest for a moment. These new boots Indra gave me are killing me.”

 

The two take a seat on a bench a tavern and notice that many people are watching them. Although it is more common every day to see people from Skaikru in Polis, the residents of the city still watch them with suspicion.

 

“O, I heard Clarke got a tattoo. Is that true? If so, I’m going to be very angry with her for not telling me.”

 

Octavia smiles and says, “It’s True, she got a tattoo but it really wasn’t something she planned. Lexa suddenly surprised her by telling her that she had sent to get the best tattoo artist from Polis.”

 

“Wow ... I can see that Lexa really loves her, especially with the way she looks at her and talks about her like she’s out of this world.”

 

“I think everything they’ve been through has united them even more, Rae.” Octavia squints.

 

“Hey, O.” Raven takes Octavia’s hands, “You’re going to get all of that back. Now that we know Lincoln’s alive we’ll do our best to get him back.”

 

“Thank you. Clarke told me those same words yesterday.” Octavia sighs deeply.

 

Octavia watches as Raven tries to hide a smile on her face. “Rae, what’s up?”

 

“It’s just that ... you all have someone, Clarke has Lexa, Monty has Harper, Murphy has Emori and they are even having a child. Abby apparently is with Kane, you’ve recovered your hope with Lincoln... Damn even Bellamy already found someone, because no matter what he says… he can’t deny that he likes the Azgeda crazy girl with whom he walks everywhere. “

 

“Rae ...” Octavia tries to interrupt but Raven continues.

 

“It’s been difficult you know. First losing Finn, then when it seemed that I could have something with Wick, I also ruin it and then he ended up dying because of Allie. I think I’ll die alone, accompanied by all my inventions.”

 

“Hey Rae, if Murphy and my brother were able to find someone, I have no doubt you can find someone too. There are many lonely warriors who are looking for someone.” Octavia smiles.

 

“As if some warrior would love a crippled woman on one leg.” Raven shrugs.

 

Octavia changes her tone of voice, “I don’t want you to talk about yourself like that again, you understand? You are a very important member of Skaikru and the coalition. Even Lexa waited to listen to you and to know what your plan was and believe me Lexa doesn’t do that for anyone. “

 

“Although she ended up saying that my plan wasn’t enough ... but I understand your point.” Raven smiles.

 

“Rae, you’re still the best hope we have for surviving the end of the world. We all believe in you, it’s time for you to start believing in yourself again.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The afternoon begins to fall in Polis. Lexa is in the throne room since she had some hearings pending with several emissaries of the clans. Topics were banal enough, such as a dispute over a lost cargo or that Sankru isn’t respecting trade routes with Podakru.

 

Her last hearing has just ended and she decided that Murphy and Indra should get some rest.

 

“Murphy, Indra, I think it’s over for today.” At that moment a horn is heard from the entrance of Polis, which announces the arrival of someone important to the city.”

 

Expectation grows in the throne room and minutes later a warrior appears by the door. “Heda, King Roan has arrived.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm having a writers block, to many things are happening in my life mostly health issues, I guess that is what is causing the block.  
> I hope I can have the next chapter soon, for me writing is always like a therapy more than anything else, I just hope that my inspiration returns soon.  
> Thank you for your Kudos and Comments, and of course thank you to @rize for helping my in this story.  
>   
> 


	11. What would we do without you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan arrives to Polis,  
> Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper continue with their problems in Azgeda.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 11**  
  
  
  
  
  
After hearing that Roan was arriving in Polis, Lexa ordered one of her warriors to go find Clarke, since it is important that she be present to speak with Roan.

 

In the throne room are only Murphy, Indra, Clarke and Lexa, along with a couple of guards.

 

At that moment one of the warriors is heard announcing the arrival of Roan, "Heda, King Roan has arrived."

 

"Go ahead." Lexa replies.

 

Roan enters the throne room accompanied by several Azgeda guards. He addresses Lexa, "Heda, it’s a pleasure to be back in Polis."

 

"Thank you for coming." Lexa turns sideways and tells the guards who are in the throne room, "Please leave us." The two guards nod and withdraw from their place and Roan’s guards also follow them outside.

 

"I’m sorry for the delay heda, but I had to deal with some matters." Roan says.

 

"I've been waiting for you for a week." Lexa doesn’t hide her discomfort. "Raven kom Skaikru has already exposed her plan to confront _praimfaya_ and you weren’t present."

 

"My intention was to arrive in Polis several days ago, but alarming news came to my ears from the Azgeda border with Boudolan."

 

"What news?" Now it's Clarke who asks.

 

"Several Azgeda warriors have joined the rebel movement led by Boudolan ... Heda, this could complicate things further." He says.

 

Lexa is left thinking for a few seconds. "It seems Delfikru, Sankru, Boudolan, Igranrona and Yujleda are still conspiring to overthrow me. But things could change once we have the meeting with all the clans to inform them about _praimfaya_."

 

"Heda, but there is still a week left for that meeting." Indra interrupts, "It is possible that rebellious clans will try something before the date of the meeting."

 

"I know, Indra," Lexa replies, "But at this point we cannot risk moving the army away from Polis and Arkadia. We must maintain security in both locations."

 

"I agree with you, heda. But I think we should stay alert." Roan's voice is of concern. "Apparently part of the west legion of my army deserted and has joined the rebels. That region was the most loyal to my mother and no doubt they continue with the wishes that my mother had control over the coalition."

 

Lexa leaned forward as she sat on her throne. "What we must do is strengthen our alliance with the clans on our side. That is why the meeting we will have in a week is very important."

 

Everyone in the room knows that much of the coalition’s destiny will depend on the outcome of the meeting with the clans.

 

"Changing the subject." Roan interrupts everyone's thoughts. "Have you heard from Echo? As I was informed, she left for Azgeda to retrieve some device for Skaikru, which is in the part of the Ark that landed in Azgeda."

 

"We haven’t had any contact with Bellamy and Echo since yesterday." Clarke replies, "Raven told me that she spoke to Monty yesterday but there was a lot of interference in the area so we probably won’t be able to contact them until they return.”

 

"Wanheda, how important is the device that Echo went to retrieve from Azgeda?" Roan rests his chin on his hand as he speaks.

 

"It’s very important. The hydro generator has the capacity to generate and regenerate drinking water for us. In case the radiation reaches us and the black rain begins to fall, all the water in the rivers will be contaminated and we won’t be able to use it." Clarke says.

 

"Then let's hope Echo and Bellamy return soon with the hydro generator." Roan knows that Echo and Bellamy could face problems in Azgeda but prefers not to say anything until they hear from them.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After talking to Gunnar, Bellamy and Echo were taken to the prisoners’ room. Apparently Gunnar is a reasonable man after all.

 

Once in the room Echo was tied to a bed to rest and Bellamy and Monty were taken to the hydro generator. As he walked through Farm Station Bellamy could see several of its members still alive and doing work for Azgeda warriors. Bellamy said nothing but looked over at Monty immediately to whom Monty responded with a look of understanding.

 

When they reached the hydro generator they could see that it was in good condition despite the hard landing that Farm Station had on the ground.

 

After verifying that the generator was in good condition, Bellamy and Monty are taken back to the room where Echo, Harper and Sid are.

 

As they enter the room Gunnar begins to speak to them. "The deal is this Bellamy kom Skaikru, I'll let you take a part of what you call the hydro generator as proof that you found it but to take the rest you’re going to bring me something in return."

 

"What do you want?" Bellamy answers in anger.

 

Gunnar smiles sarcastically, "I want heda to give us enough horses, food and furs for all my men, as well as a free pass through all the lands of the coalition."

 

"And what makes you think that heda will consent to your requests?" Now it’s Bellamy who smiles sarcastically.

 

"Very simple, Bellamy. It is because the two women will stay here until you return with what I have asked of you." Gunnar approaches Harper who is still chained and caresses her face as he looks at Bellamy and Monty. "I am sure that you two will be in charge of convincing heda to consent to my requests."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy and Monty were left alone for a moment to think about their response to Gunnar's proposal. Echo was still bound to the adjoining bed and Harper was tied to a hook, the same as Sid.

 

"Bell, we can’t leave Harper and Echo here. We don’t know what these men could do to them." Monty's voice is full of concern.

 

"You think I don’t know that, Monty?" Bellamy paces from side to side thinking about what to do. "There must be some way out of here. Apart from what we saw that there are several Farm Station survivors that we can’t abandon either. "

 

"Bellamy." Echo speaks for the first time. "You need to accept the deal that Gunnar is offering. There is no other way out.”

 

"Echo is right." Sid also agrees with Echo.

 

"I won´t accept the deal Echo!" Bellamy can’t hide his annoyance. "I can’t leave Harper and you here at the mercy of that madman." Bellamy stops in his step. "Monty, before we left Polis I heard Raven explain how disarm the hydro generator. But she also told you something about the core right?

 

"Yeah, Raven told me to be very careful with the core, since everything else could be replaced except the kernel."

 

"But why is the core so important?" Harper also speaks.

 

"It's mostly hydrogen. It's a gas we don’t have in Arkadia." Monty replies.

 

Bellamy seems to be thinking about something and says, "I think I have a plan."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The meeting with Roan was more intense than Clarke had imagined but she understood that although Roan and Lexa are on the same side in this approaching war the two don’t quite trust each other yet.

 

There were many years of wars between Azgeda and Trikru which makes it impossible for total confidence between them to be established overnight, although Clarke prefers Roan as king than his mother, which there is no doubt about.

 

Clarke walks to the tower’s dining room while Lexa stayed in the throne room to check out some things with Indra and Ryder.

 

She hears Murphy's voice in the distance saying her name.

 

"Clarke, please wait!" He calls out to her.

 

Clarke stops and sees Murphy. "What's up, Murphy?"

 

"Clarke, I need to talk to you." Murphy sounds a little agitated since he’d run out of the throne room to talk to her.

 

"What's going on? Does Lexa need me back in the throne room?" Clarke asks.

 

"No, actually I'd rather talk to you alone. Can we go somewhere more private?" Murphy's tone of voice is serious.

 

Clarke is taken by surprise. "Of course, we can go to my room to talk."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After entering Clarke's room, Murphy walks begins to pace.

 

"You know, you didn’t look so nervous since the day Lexa was shot and you told me to leave Polis." Clarke smiles a little, not only from seeing how nervous Murphy is, but also because the afternoon Titus shot Lexa is now a memory that she can even joke about.

 

"Sorry Clarke, you're right I need to calm down." Murphy breathes deeply and calms down.

 

"And what did you want to talk about?" Clarke sits on the couch and crosses her leg.

 

After calming down, Murphy sits down on the couch in front of Clarke. "As everyone knows, Emori and I are going to have a baby and we've been thinking about a lot of things."

 

"And I guess some of those things you've been thinking about are what's got you worried." Clarke says.

 

"That's right, Clarke. You know, I know that you and I have had differences since we got to the ground but I think since Lexa came back we've gotten a lot closer. I think we're even friends." Murphy smiles a bit sarcastically just the way he usually do.

 

A smile is drawn on Clarke's face. "I know that our relationship started with the wrong foot but as you say, things have settled in for us to become friends, even more the two of us live in the tower together with the people we love. Would you have ever imagined that?"

 

They both laugh after realizing how absurd this is and how they ended up living in Polis.

 

"But tell me, what's bothering you?" Clarke changes her tone to a more serious one.

 

"Look, I'm going to be direct with you." Murphy takes a deep breath and continues, "Emori and I have a great deal of concern about our child. As you know, the children who are born within the coalition that have some deformity due to the radiation are expelled from the limits of the coalition and sent to the death zone."

 

"I know that law but ..."

 

Murphy doesn’t let Clarke finish her sentence and says, "I'm going to get right to the point. We're worried because as you know Emori has a deformity in her left hand and when she was born she and her family were forced to flee to the death zone. Clarke, there’s a big possibility that our child will be born with a deformity and to be honest... "

 

"John." Now Clarke interrupts him and leans forward to touch Murphy's knee, "Lexa and I will never let Emori, your child or you get kicked out of the coalition. I promise you. Apart from that, you're our only flame keeper. So tell me, what would we do without you?" Clarke smiles at him, trying to lighten the mood.

 

"Thank you, Clarke." Murphy can finally breathe better.

 

"And don’t worry, I'll talk to Lexa about this and as we promised yesterday, Lexa and I will support you in all we can."

 

Clarke thinks that if a few months ago someone would have said that Murphy and she would be friends and live in the tower inside Polis she would never have believed them, but in the end they’re not so different because the two found happiness with a grounder.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
**Unknown place - West of Polis.**

  
  


 

Several men are in a meeting room viewing a virtual map of the coalition lands while one of them exposes a plan.

 

"Sir!" A man enters the meeting room in a hurry.

 

"What's happening, soldier?"

 

"Colonel Newman, we have news from inside the collation."

 

"What kind of news?" Colonel Newman stands in front of the meeting.

 

"Lexa called a meeting between all the clans within a week."

 

"Interesting, is there anything else? Any news about Clarke?" Colonel Newman asks curiously.

 

"She is still with Lexa and more people from Skaikru have come to Polis."

 

"Thank you soldier, you can leave."

 

"Understood, Sir."

 

The soldier retires from the meeting room and Colonel Newman addresses the other people on the scene, "Tell our spies that we must know at all costs what’s going to be discussed at the meeting of the coalition. This can be a unique opportunity."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people,
> 
> So this past week was a great week, not only because my health is improving but because I had some good news in this forum.
> 
> First of all, two of my favorite Fics that were in a hiatus for a lot of months (I think maybe more than a year), finally updated this past week.
> 
> Second, I had the news that the longed sequel of another great Fic will start this week, so Clexa is still in the house.
> 
> And finally thank you to all of you who continue with this story, and thank you to the people who left Kudos and Comments.  
> And of course thank you to @rize because without your help this story probably would be unreadable at most.  
>   
>   
> 


	12. What the hell happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azgeda's problems continue,  
> Clarke and Lexa have a talk.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far Bellamy and Monty are planning a way to scape the farm station,  
> Roan finally came to Polis to talk to Lexa,  
> And Murphy talked to Clarke about his and Emori concerns about the laws of the Kongeda about the newborns.
> 
> Enjoy...  
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy, Monty and Sid walk through the halls of Farm Station. There’s too much going on in Bellamy’s mind. There’s a plan in his mind to get away from this problem but he knows that everyone is at great risk and that if this plan isn’t going to be a success it could mean the beginning of an even bigger problem for everyone.

 

Bellamy spoke with Gunnar and decided to accede to his demands. Echo and Harper were imprisoned while the others walked towards the engine room where the hydro generator was located.

 

While passing between several prisoners Bellamy recognizes several members of Skaikru who were trapped and at the mercy of Gunnar after Pike and his people escaped. Bellamy looks at them and nods. He knows she cannot leave them to their fate.

 

Bellamy observes in detail and sees that in Gunnar’s waist is the gun that was snatched away from him and the warrior that stands next to Gunnar carries the assault rifles that belong to Skaikru. With a sign he makes Monty understand him and Monty only nods with his head to signal that he understood.

 

After walking through the entire station they finally reach the engine room and Gunnar makes a signal and everyone stops. In front of them is the hydro generator and the engine room is also used as the meeting point of the Azgeda warriors in charge of Gunnar. The place is full of them.

 

“Go ahead Bellamy, take a part of this device with you and deliver it to Heda so you can prove that you found it.” Gunnar tells Bellamy, as he steps aside so that Bellamy, Monty and Sid can approach the hydro generator. “And I don’t want any games or attempts to deceive us. If I see that you do anything out of the ordinary, I will immediately send my warriors to kill your friends.”

 

Bellamy and Monty nod their heads and approach the hydro generator.

 

“Be careful Bell, as I told you the hydro generator is composed of three parts that must be disassembled very carefully.” Monty kneels next to the device and begins to search inside a bag for several tools.

 

Monty begins to disarm several screws while asking Sid for help to hold a part so that it doesn’t get in the way. At all times the warriors loyal to Gunnar keep watching them.

 

The three work in silence until Monty says, “We just need to remove this screw and we’ll be ready. We’ll take the recycling unit to show it to Heda.” After saying this, he turns looks at Bellamy and then he sees the hydro generator core which is found exposed at this time.

 

Bellamy gets up and says, “It’s all we need to take.” Monty also gets up along with Sid and the three walk towards the door of the engine room.

 

“Not so fast ...” Gunnar stops them and doesn’t let them pass, “Why are you in such a hurry?”

 

Without hesitation Monty replies, “The sooner we return to Polis, the sooner we can return for Harper and Echo.”

 

“What’s going on? Maybe you want to throw us a farewell party?” Bellamy smiles sarcastically.

 

“Do not challenge the little luck that you still have Bellamy kom Skaikru.” Gunnar answers him defiantly, “You can leave but we will escort you to the limits of Azgeda.”

 

Bellamy, Monty and Sid walk the halls of Farm Station and Gunnar and five of his men follow them closely.

 

“Monty, should it have happened already?” Bellamy speaks through his teeth.

 

“Yes I suppose, Bell.” Monty answers almost whispering.

 

“What the hell are you talking about Skaikru? Shut up and keep walking.” One of Gunnar’s guards pushes them and they continue walking.

 

Seeing that nothing happens, Monty says, “Bell, do we have a plan B?”

 

At that moment a big explosion shakes the whole place and from the impact they all fall to the ground. Immediately Sid swoops down on a warrior and snatches a dagger and slides it through his throat.

 

Bellamy kicks one of Gunnar’s guards and manages to remove his rifle, while Monty takes the warrior’s rifle that Sid has just killed.

 

Another round of shots and Gunnar and the five warriors that accompanied him are lifeless.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy and Monty immediately run to the room where Harper and Echo are and at the moment everything is chaos. A couple of more explosions follow the first explosion. There are fires spreading throughout the station.

 

“I thought you said the explosion wouldn’t be that big.” Bellamy yells at Monty, as they run through the halls of Farm Station.

 

Monty answers in the same way, “I think the nucleus had more hydrogen than I thought.”

 

Upon entering the room where they are, Harper, Echo and the boys are surprised to see that Echo is already free and trying to free Harper from her chains.

 

“How in the hell ...?” Is all Bellamy can say.

 

“All I needed was a distraction, skai boy,” Echo answers smiling.

 

After being released, Harper turns towards everyone. “Now what do we do?”

 

Bellamy raises his gun and says, “We try to rescue our people.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Kane is in his office as he usually does every afternoon since Abby’s been in Polis. Being in his office has become a routine. Revising again and again Raven’s plans to survive has become part of that routine.

 

In the morning the board meeting was held which was more difficult than he thought. There is a lot of pressure from the other members to know how they will act once the radiation reaches Arkadia since not everyone is convinced that they must wait for the meeting with all the clans in Polis.

 

Inside the council there is the idea that Arkadia should seek salvation with their own means instead of waiting for Lexa’s orders to see how they will act.

 

Jaha and Trevor are the ones who have been the most displeased with the current situation. Jaha has never trusted Lexa and in his thinking has always been the idea that Arkadia must be self-sufficient.

 

Kane thinks he’ll need all the help possible including Clarke’s to tell everyone in Arkadia about the radiation.

 

Another thing that has Kane quite nervous is the fact that almost all the key people inside Arkadia are in Polis. Unlike Jaha he knows that they will need the help of Trikru and Azgeda if they want to survive _praimfaya_.  
  
  
  
  
~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke has been hoping to have a moment alone with Lexa during the day. She needs to talk to her because she promised Murphy that she would talk to her to express the concerns that Murphy and Emori have about their son’s future.

 

But since Roan arrived in Polis Lexa has been busy and the meeting with him was more tense than Clarke had anticipated.

 

Clarke walks down the hallway towards her room, when she hears someone calling her.

 

“Hey Griffin, where are you rushing to?” Raven’s voice is unmistakable.

 

“Raven, I haven’t seen you since we said goodbye to Bellamy, Monty and Harper.”

 

Finally Raven arrives where Clarke is, “I know, I’ve tried to keep myself busy. Waiting for them to arrive with the hydro generator is ending my patience.” Raven has spent time with Octavia and Miller but feels useless if she’s not inventing something or saving the day.

 

“By the way Rae, have you heard from Bellamy and the others?”

 

“I haven’t been able to talk to them yet. The area where Farm Station landed has a lot of interference ... although I hope that they’ve already obtained the hydro generator.” Raven’s voice has a hint of doubt.

 

Clarke has been busy with so many things that she hasn’t had time to notice that it’s been more than two days since they left for Azgeda and haven’t heard from them. “I don’t know if I should start worrying about it. I know that Echo went with them and she knows Azgeda’s lands perfectly but ...”

 

“If something went wrong I think Roan would have already told you something, after all he’s the King of Azgeda, right?”

 

Clarke smiles and says, “You have to remember, everyone here has something to hide. The politics are more complicated than you think. “

 

“If anyone knows about that it’s you, Graff. After all you managed to get us accepted as clan number thirteen. Thinking about it, it’s good that we have you on our side”. Raven said.

 

“I have to go Rae, I need to talk to Lexa” Clarke says goodbye but she keeps thinking about the conversation she just had with Raven. _Is Roan hiding something from us?’_

 

  
  
  
  
  


~~~***

  
  
  
  
  


After talking to Raven, Clarke continues walking towards her room when in the distance she sees Lexa approaching and the two of them coincide outside the room.

 

“Hi, hodnes.” Lexa says.

 

“Hi, Lex.” Clarke greets her back.

 

Lexa stares at Clarke observantly. “What’s happening? Is something wrong?.”

 

“I just had a conversation with Raven that made me think. But that’s not what I want to talk to you about right now.” Clarke says.

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow and says, “Then let’s go into the room to talk.”

 

Lexa and Clarke enter the room while the warriors who guard Lexa stay outside. After entering, the two they sit facing each other in the armchairs of Lexa’s room.

 

“So what happened, hodnes?” Lexa says.

 

“You see, in the morning our dear flame keeper went to talk to me and then ... he told me about a concern that he and Emori have”.

 

The two share a smile. Lexa knows since Emori is pregnant Murphy is more nervous and uneasy than usual.

 

“What’s wrong with Murphy?”

 

“What Murphy told me seems like an issue to talk about with you, since it has to do with the laws of coalition.”

 

Upon hearing that, Lexa changes her position, “The laws of the coalition?”.

 

“That’s right, as you know Emori comes from the death zone.”

 

Lexa nods.

 

“She grew up there with her brother and her parents. But the reason she and her family lived there was because she was born with a deformity in her hand. “

 

Lexa comments, “I guess that coalition law is the one you want to talk about.”

 

“I know that you have many laws that have been in place for many years ... but as we have mentioned before, many of those laws seem a little ... exaggerated.” Clarke knows that this is a delicate issue and prefers to speak with Lexa very carefully.

 

Lexa looks directly into Clarke’s eyes and says, “I know you do not agree with many of our laws, but those laws are what have helped to shape the union among all the clans.”

 

Clarke straightens her position, “I think that is an issue that we will have to leave for another time, because at this moment I would like to talk to you about a specific law.”

 

“You want to talk about the law that says every newborn that has a deformity should leave the lands of the coalition.” As always Lexa speaks very directly.

 

“Since I heard about that law I never agreed with it, but now that it could affect one of my friends I think it’s necessary that I talk to you about it.” In that moment it’s Heda and Wanheda that are speaking. “Murphy and Emori are afraid that if their child is born with some deformity they will be expelled from the coalition’s domain and that’s why he came to talk to me.”

 

Lexa seems to carefully choose the next words that will come out of her mouth, “You know well that the last time I tried to change a law like that, most people didn’t agree and even tried to kill me.”

 

“The fact that someone tried to kill you has never stopped you from trying to do the right thing, or am I wrong?” Clarke says in a very serious tone.

 

In that moment it could be said that there is even a bit tension between the two.

 

“I must tell you that every day you are a better negotiator. You were definitely born for this.” Lexa smiles slightly, “I have always thought that that particular law should be repealed. To separate a child from his parents or failing to banish a whole family never seemed right. “

 

Clarke relaxes a little when she sees that Lexa agrees with her, “I knew you would understand.”

 

“But it will not be easy.” Lexa changes her tone of voice again, “It is one thing for me to modify or repeal a law but the people have stigmas and deeply rooted traditions regarding this kind of thing. If Murphy and Emori’s child came to be born with some deformity, the life of the child will not be easy.”

 

“Believe me Lex, both Murphy and Emori didn’t have an easy childhood. They both suffered a lot but that made them survivors. And in case their child has some problem they will know how to go on. “

 

Lexa and Clarke share a look of understanding and Clarke takes the opportunity to say, “Thank you Lex”.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day in Polis, Lexa is in the throne room with Indra, Murphy and Clarke. Roan has just arrived to talk about the meeting next week with all of the clans.

 

Lexa was about to speak with Roan, but at that moment Raven enters unannounced through the door of the throne room.

 

“Griffin, Commander ... Bellamy just spoke to me on the radio.” Raven says.

Everyone turns towards Raven.

 

Before the eyes of all present Raven says, “They’re about to arrive in Polis.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven’s announcement ran fast inside the tower and by the time Lexa, Clarke and the others who were in the throne room reached the place where the rovers would arrive, Octavia, Miller, Abby, Ryder and Koba are already there.

 

In the distance they can see how the two rovers are approaching and moving through the mud that remained after the snowfall of the last days. Today the cold isn’t as severe as it has been during the week so everyone is in good spirits. In order not to enter through the central part of the city and cause a lot of fuss, the rovers entered where the stables are located.

 

Everyone is waiting for them with much anticipation.

 

When the two rovers stop a few meters from Clarke and the others, the first to get out of them is Monty, who was driving the first rover.

 

Harper descends from the passenger side and goes to the back of the rover. After seeing their expressions Clarke senses that something went wrong.

 

Bellamy and Echo come out of the second rover and Clarke immediately realizes that Echo is quite beaten and Bellamy also has several bruises and a black eye.

 

Bellamy slowly approaches Clarke and Lexa.

 

Before Bellamy says anything Clarke asks, “What the hell happened, Bellamy?”

 

“They were waiting for us ...” It’s all Bellamy says, causing confusion among those who were waiting for their arrival.

 

After facing Lexa she shares a look of concern with her. Clarke looks on in amazement several people exit the rovers, but they’re not the Azgeda warriors who accompanied them. Immediately Clarke recognizes them as people from the ark.

 

Abby approaches them and says, “Did you find survivors at Farm Station?”

 

“We rescued those we could.” Bellamy’s voice has a tone of unusual seriousness.

 

“Bell ...” Raven is quite excited, “Where is my hydro generator?”

 

Bellamy shares a look with Echo first and then Monty and Harper. Then he says, “It was the life of my friends or the hydro generator.”

 

At that moment silence took hold of all those present.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Next chapter will have the consequences of what happened in Azgeda, it will be very intense.
> 
>  
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Also about a year ago I found this amazing forum, I know that my profile says December 23, but that was the date I finally decide to create a user.
> 
> I found this forum thanks to twitter, and I can't believe all the great stories I have read here.
> 
> I still remember the first story I read here, it was "Entwined" by Heyjayyay, and the second one was "A different landing" By RhinoMouse.
> 
> And after that I have read all kind of stories, some of them very tragic, other with a lot of action, love and fluf, and some other even really funny.
> 
> So I would like to take the opportunity to thank all the amazing writers I have read in this year, without any special order here they are:
> 
> Heyjayyay  
> RhinoMouse  
> KL_morgan  
> Enyn_Skyeward  
> Moreorlez  
> Ebozay  
> NorthernSong  
> nakate  
> blindwire  
> adrykomclexakru  
> LostParkMih  
> FlyingDutchy  
> LadyLozz97  
> pirateboots  
> Girl_with_a_Quill  
> thefooliam  
> Shinda85  
> SilentRain91  
> AmyBot3000  
> AndiLand  
> kaboCZ
> 
> And at last but not least, thank you to @rize for helping me is this story despite all my horrible grammar errors.
> 
> Thank you to you all that have created such an amazing content for this fandom, and to all of those who I will read in this coming year,
> 
> It's been a good raid so far in AO3.


	13. Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences after what happened in Azgeda.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, Bellamy and Echo lost the hidro generator in Azgeda, Roan is in Polis and everybody is worry about the rebelious clans  
>   
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> So I'm a little bit nervous about this chapter, a lot of things happen here that maybe some people will find... let's just say interesting.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 13**  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy’s words came as a surprise to most of those who heard them and they immediately began asking questions and voicing their doubts.

 

But Lexa didn’t allow anything else be said and was immediately summoned a meeting in the throne room.

 

In addition, Clarke, Roan, Echo, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Abby were also summoned to the throne room along with Murphy and Indra who are always present during meetings.

 

Harper, Miller and Monty were in charge of receiving the prisoners they rescued from Farm Station and arranging them in the tower while they look for ways to take them to Arkadia.

 

~~~***

 

All are already gathered in the throne room and Roan is talking quietly with Echo, while Raven and Abby are also exchanging words.

 

At that moment Lexa enters the room and immediately everyone can see the anger that emanates from her upon taking a seat on her throne.

 

Lexa takes a breath and says, “Now please, does anyone want to explain what happened in Azgeda?” Lexa’s voice recalls her tense moments when she was in charge of the coalition meetings.

 

Nobody dares speak, until Bellamy steps forward. “Commander, we had problems in Azgeda and we ended up as prisoners.”

 

Lexa stares into Bellamy’s eyes and then looks at Echo. “Echo, can you explain to me how you all ended up imprisoned in Azgeda?”

 

“Heda, a renegade general ambushed us and we could not do much.” Echo looks down, bowing her head while she speaks.

 

“There’s something that you and Bellamy aren’t telling me.” Lexa gets up from her throne. “It is better that you speak now for the future of our clans is at stake.”

 

“What happened was that there were people living in Farm Station.” Bellamy looks at Echo and then continues, “It was the general that Echo mentioned and his people.”

 

“Stop playing games, Azgeda.” Indra interrupts, “You knew someone was in Farm Station, right?”

 

Indra’s anger doesn’t go unnoticed by Raven and Abby who immediately look at Clarke.

 

“Heda if you allow me,” Roan says. “We knew that the station could be in the hands of a renegade general.” Roan demonstrates his experience in these types of meetings.

 

“And when were you going to tell us that?” Clarke asks Roan, and then looks at Bellamy.” Bellamy, did you know about that?”

 

“No Clarke, Echo just told me before we got to Azgeda.” Bellamy’s voice is almost apologetic.

 

Clarke addresses Roan, “Roan, what the hell were you thinking?” The tension grows inside the throne room.

 

“Wanheda, Azgeda’s problems are solved by Azgeda.” Roan replies.

 

“Well clearly you couldn’t solve it, if not we wouldn’t be here.” Raven interrupts sarcastically.

 

Echo looks at Raven with a look that Raven can only interpret as if she could almost murder her.

 

“Then,” It’s Lexa who speaks again, “Not only did you not tell us anything about it, but you took Skaikru members with you to what would undoubtedly be a battle.” Lexa says. “Tell me Roan, how do you expect us to trust you when you keep such important information from us?”

 

All eyes in the room land on Roan. “Heda, our spy network informed us that the people in charge of Farm Station were no more than twenty and that it would be easy to defeat them. That’s why we didn’t give it much importance. I didn’t want to worry everyone about something like that. “

 

“And if there were so few people, how is it that only three of your warriors returned alive?” Lexa’s voice is one of contained fury.

“Heda, if you’ll allow me.” Echo says. “We were ambushed as soon as we reached Azgeda and I think someone betrayed us”.

 

At that moment Lexa tries to contain her fury to further continue, “Leaving aside the obvious ineptitude of Azgeda’s information network, what happened next? What happened to the hydro generator?”

 

“After we were captured,” Bellamy continues, “We were taken and chained inside the station. Echo was tortured to obtain information and then they went for me. We told them the truth, that we were going there to get the hydro generator and that we weren’t interested in retaking control over the station.”

 

“And they believed you?” Clarke’s voice sounds doubtful.

 

“It wasn’t easy but we had to tell them about _Praimfaya_ and the approaching danger.” Bellamy continues, “We had no other alternative but to try to convince them.”

 

“Bell, I still don’t understand what happened next?” Clarke needs more information and she knows that so far the picture doesn’t look good for Bellamy and Echo. “How come you found people from the Ark alive? What happened to the hydro generator?”

 

Bellamy continues speaking. “When they took me to see the chief of Azgeda’s warriors I saw several people from the Ark alive. They were prisoners and I knew I couldn’t leave them. A little later it was when we they offered us a deal.”

 

“What kind of deal?” Lexa asks.

 

Bellamy continues, “They would allow us to take a part of the hydro generator to show it to you and verify that we had found it, but in return they wanted horses, supplies and a free pass through the lands of all the clans.”

 

“And those fools thought you would agree to that deal?” Indra asks.

 

“As a guarantee, they would keep Harper and Echo until we returned.”

 

And at that moment reality hits Clarke; no doubt she understood that Bellamy would never leave Harper and Echo in the hands of Azgeda’s warriors. “And what did you decide?”

 

Bellamy knows that his next words may not be well received. “I remembered what Raven told Monty about the hydro generator core. Along with Monty we remembered that it was basically hydrogen and highly flammable.”

 

“Of course” Raven interrupts, “You told Monty to build a bomb with the core.” Raven rests her hand on the back of the head, “I would have thought the same thing.”

 

“That’s correct Rae. When we got to the hydro generator, Monty modified the core to make a bomb. This way after it exploded; during the chaos we would rescue Harper, Echo and the other people from the Ark.” Bellamy sees that Abby, Raven and the other people of the Ark share a look of understanding towards his actions. Meanwhile Lexa, Indra and the others look the complete opposite.

 

“Bellamy condemned all the clans to a possible death just to save a few people.” The anger in Indra’s voice is more than evident.

 

“Indra, Bellamy’s intentions were always good.” Abby agrees with Bellamy in an attempt to reduce the current tension.

 

“Maybe his intentions were good.” Lexa answers Abby. “But Indra is right; his actions may have condemned us all.”

 

Lexa’s words immediately cause Abby discomfort.

 

“Or tell me does anyone have any other plan that doesn’t involve dying of thirst when the radiation comes?” Lexa scans everyone and continues, “The stupidity of Azgeda by not telling everyone the danger they might face and the typical impulses and the acting without thinking about the consequences of Skaikru have left us with very few possibilities to face _Praimfaya_ “.

 

“Hey! That’s not what...” Raven’s voice is heard.

 

Bellamy interrupts, “I wasn’t going to let my friends die and I don’t regret it.” Bellamy speaks in a confident tone.

 

“Bellamy acted on time and took us out of the station alive.” Echo interrupts. She knows that at first she didn’t agree with Bellamy’s plan, but she also knows that she has to be on his side in this discussion.

 

“Maybe your intensions were good Bellamy but you were definitely impulsive. The hydro generator was very important for everyone.” Lexa tries to stay calm but things seem to get out of control.

 

“This has always been the problem with you Bellamy, you act without thinking.” Indra spits out these words. “Only now you have condemned us all.”

 

“Excuse me for not letting my friends die.” Bellamy looks directly at Lexa. “Some of us don’t abandon our friends in Farm Station or on the outskirts of a mountain to their fate.”

 

No doubt Bellamy’s words fall deep in Lexa who looks at Clarke while clenching her fist.

 

Indra goes down the steps from her place next to the throne to stand in front of Bellamy and says, “But those same people who say they do not leave anyone massacred three hundred warriors who were there just to protect them.”

 

Octavia looks at Echo, “And that happened thanks to the deception of certain people from Azgeda.”

 

Gripping the handle of her sword Indra says, “Your impertinence has always taken us to the edge of war Bellamy.” Indra draws her sword as Bellamy grips his pistol.

 

Echo instantly draws her sword and puts herself between Indra and Bellamy.

 

“Azgeda scum, you would defend a murderer.” Indra’s words are challenging.

 

“I owe him my life.” Echo and Indra are about to face each other in a duel and the tension is at its maximum in the throne room.

 

Clarke looks around and sees how Roan is also about to draw his sword, then notices that Lexa is reaching to where her knives are hidden in her clothes and Octavia is gripping the handle of her sword as she goes to stand next to Indra.

 

The alliance that has taken so long to build is about to fall apart.

 

At that moment a voice is heard, “Hey, hey, hey! People, let’s calm down for a moment.” Murphy, who had not said a single word during the entire meeting, steps down from his place next to the throne and continues to speak. “Maybe I don’t know everyone here but without a doubt I know that the intentions of everyone here are to find a way to save us all. Am I correct?”

 

Murphy looks at Bellamy, “I know it’s true that Bell is impulsive and sometimes a jackass and it’s also true that the decisions he’s made are very questionable. But he has always tried to help us survive since we landed on earth.”

 

Then he looks at Indra, “Indra here has every right to question Bellamy, but without his help we wouldn’t have defeated Allie or the mountain men.”

 

Then he addresses Lexa, “It’s true that Lexa abandoned us at the mountain, but from that moment on she has done nothing but help us. She even risked her life and her position in front of the other clans.”

 

“As for you Azgeda,” Murphy looks at Roan and Echo. “I definitely don’t trust you but I trust in your instinct for preservation. And I know you know that the only way to be saved is by being on Lexa’s side.”

 

Murphy walks forward until he’s standing between Abby and Clarke. “And Clarke,” Murphy places his hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “No doubt she’s the one who holds us all together.”

 

After hearing Murphy’s words everyone seems to calm down a little. Murphy continues, “I don’t know about you, but I’m going to bring a baby into this world and I intend to do everything possible to see it grow up. So why not everyone lower your weapons and instead of blaming each other let’s think of a way to save each other.”

 

After everyone calms down and begins to lower their weapons, Clarke approaches Murphy and whispers into his hear, “Thank you John.”

 

~~~***

 

The rest of the meeting remained tense but at least nobody else threatened to kill someone. Roan promised that he wouldn’t keep any more secrets from Lexa or Skaikru and that he would cooperate so that the clans would stay together.

 

Bellamy and Echo didn’t say much more during the rest of the meeting and Bellamy more than anything seemed anxious to get out of there immediately.

 

Raven tried to give Lexa new alternatives to use as an argument in the approaching meeting with the leaders of the thirteen clans and although there really isn’t much more that she can do, the best option is still moving towards the west clans and look for the lost city that Raven saw on the satellites.

 

But without the hydro generator it will be difficult to convince the other clans to support the idea, especially when Lexa knows that several clans are planning a rebellion to overthrow her.

 

~~~***

 

Bellamy left the meeting with a headache. Things were about to get out of control and everything could have ended very badly.

 

He tried to go find Echo but she left with Roan since they have to talk about Azgeda’s in the following weeks.

 

Bellamy decides to go to the rooms where the prisoners they rescued from Farm Station are. They are probably scared and worried and he wants to talk to them and find a way to take them to Arkadia as soon as possible,

 

As he walks through the corridors he hears someone’s footsteps.

 

“Bell, please wait.” Octavia approaches him.

 

“Hi, O.” Bellamy smiles when he sees his sister. “What a meeting right?”

 

“Things were about to get out of control. I never thought that Echo would defend you. I think she really likes you.” Octavia makes a gesture with her mouth.” Bell, she isn’t my favorite person at all and I don’t really trust her but I can tell you like her and she was willing to risk her life for you so I hope you’re not going to do something stupid.”

 

After hearing the honesty in Octavia’s words, Bellamy feels really surprised. For the first time in a long time Octavia sounds sincere and kind to him.

 

“Thank you, O. I really like her too. Although I don’t think there’s going to be anything happening between the two of us. She will always be an Azgeda spy and Roan’s right hand.”

 

Octavia interrupts. “The woman I just saw in the throne room was willing to face one of heda’s generals to defend you. I’m sure she feels the same for you.” Octavia puts her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Just don’t ruin it Bell.”

 

Bellamy smiles, “So little faith you have in me.”

 

“Let’s just say that if there’s anything we’ve learned from living on earth, it’s that you usually make imprudent and hasty decisions.” Octavia smiles, “I just hope you’ve learned from your mistakes”.

 

Bellamy shrugs, “I think Clarke, Murphy, Raven and you have made that very clear to me.”

 

The two laugh together for the first time in a long time.

 

“And tell me Bell, where are you going?”

 

“I want to talk to the people we rescued. They must surely be scared and afraid. Everything in Polis should be very strange to them. “

 

“I was thinking the same thing. I’m joining you.”

 

Bellamy and Octavia head towards the first floors of the tower to talk to the ex-prisoners. The two of them walk smiling and little by little they’re mending their bond as siblings.

 

~~~***

 

As they leave the throne room, Clarke and Lexa walk straight to their room in silence. The day has been too heavy for them.

 

Upon entering their room, Lexa begins to take off her red sash and pauldron, as well as the weapons she always wears in her commander outfit.

 

Clarke observes her as she sits in the chair facing the balcony and pours some water in a cup. No doubt Clarke knows that Lexa is upset with everything that has just happened with Azgeda.

 

“Lex, not everything is lost.” Clarke says.

 

Lexa looks at her, “I know that I was never one hundred percent convinced of Raven’s plan, but I really hoped that things would go exactly as we had planned.” Lexa is standing and rests both of her hands on her dresser to try to calm herself down. “I think that no matter how hard I try, many people will lose their lives in the coming months.”

 

Clarke gets up and walks over to Lexa. “Maybe we should start thinking about a plan b that involves only saving the people closest to us and our clans.”

 

“Maybe, but I’m so annoyed with Roan and Echo for not telling us anything.” Lexa slams the dresser with her fist. “And Bellamy should have found another solution. The only thing that mattered in that mission was the hydro generator.”

 

Clarke looks down. “Bellamy made that decision with his heart and not with his head.”

 

“Do not use my own words against me.” No doubt Lexa’s look denotes that Clarke’s words hurt her.

 

“I’m sorry, Lex. I know Bellamy is impulsive and doesn’t think before acting. But this time I think he did the right thing.”

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow, “You mean, save a few instead of bringing the hydro generator and saving us all?”

 

“I would have done the same if the same decision had been presented to me.” Clarke’s tone changes to a softer one. “He did it out of love.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Without a doubt, Lexa feels that there is something she doesn’t understand.

 

“Have not you noticed?” Clarke says.

 

“Noticed what?” Lexa is still confused.

 

Clarke smiles, “Sometimes it seems that you’re aware of everything that’s happening in the coalition but you overlook the more subtle details. Bellamy is in love with Echo and his love is reciprocated.”

 

Lexa looks completely surprised, “Are you certain of what you’re telling me?”

 

Clarke approaches Lexa gently holds her face in her hands. “Hodnes, sometimes you’re so innocent regarding love. I still can’t believe that you made me fall in love with you so easily.”

 

“If I remember correctly it wasn’t easy.” Lexa teases her lovingly. “I had to send the best tracker in the entire coalition to find you and even though I finally had you in my tower and treated you like a queen, it took you more than a week to even talk to me”.

 

“I was upset and I wanted to make it difficult for you.” Clarke acts offended. “But after that I agreed to all of your requests.”

 

Lexa lets out a laugh, “Hodnes, you put a knife against my neck and you threatened to kill me.”

 

“But I didn’t and without a doubt that was a point in my favor.” Clarke says.

 

Lexa rests her forehead against Clarke’s. “That’s when I knew you were the one. I’ll never forget your face after I apologized to you and when you stopped me as I was about to leave your room.”

 

Lexa wants to give Clarke a kiss but she stops herself right before their lips are about to touch. “You are right, we are not doomed. We will find a way to save ourselves and our loved ones.” Lexa says before sealing this moment with passionate kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and Kudos and of course to my beta.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter, after this one the plot will start to get deeper.  
>   
>   
> 


	14. The summit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is ready for the summit with the 13 Clans.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
  
  
  
After Bellamy and Echo returned from Azgeda without the hydro generator, the days have passed quickly in Polis. The weather improved a lot during the recent days so everyone is in a good mood.

 

The first few days were difficult for the prisoners they rescued from Farm Station but little by little they realized that life on earth is not as difficult as Gunnar and Azgeda had led them to believe.

 

The ten people who were rescued from Farm Station were mostly young and almost all of them wanted to travel with Miller back to Arkadia, to be near the other people of Skaikru.

 

One of them is Stephen, a dark-skinned boy of about twenty five years who Raven immediately recognized from when they worked together in the Ark. He like Raven was also a mechanic and they spent time working together before Raven was promoted by Sinclair to zero gravity mechanic. _(To play this character I want you to picture Aml Eysan Ameen from Sense 8.)_

 

Having another mechanic working along with her really helped Raven to regain the desire to get ahead and to help to save everyone from _Praimfaya._

 

The other person is an Asian woman named Ayako whom Monty has known for many years. She is around twenty one years old. Ayako’s family and Monty’s have known each other for a long time. _(To play her I want you to imagine Rinko Kikuchi in Pacific Rim.)_

 

Having a couple of new people added to the group has helped raise the morale of all Skaikru members in Polis.

 

Raven, Bellamy, Octavia, Monty and Harper spend the evenings telling them their stories since they arrived on earth. They omit most of the tragic stories and prefer to talk about the first time they swam in the river, or when Jasper and Monty prepared the first moonshine liquor or even when they tried the jobi nuts for the first time.

 

Even Murphy has started to hang out with the delinquents again and everyone laughed when they saw Ayako’s face when she learned that Murphy would be a father soon.

 

So many things have happened since they arrived on earth that everyone had forgotten that most of them are barely young and are about to turn twenty.

 

The only one who really hasn’t had much of an opportunity to be with everyone else is Clarke. These days she has been busy in meetings with Lexa, Roan, Abby, and Ethan who came from Floukru several days in advance to talk with Lexa and Roan before the approaching summit.

 

The only opportunity that Clarke has had to spend time with the others is during her morning trainings with Octavia and at dinners held in the dining room.

 

At the most recent dinner there was a funny moment when Stephen referred to her as Queen Clarke, which upon hearing it everyone at the table began to laugh. After that, Clarke learned that Raven and Monty were the ones responsible for telling them that Lexa was the coalition commander and Clarke was her queen and that they should always refer to her as such or they could be punished with twenty lashes.

 

After making it clear that she was no queen and giving Raven and Monty and stern look, Clarke was finally able to talk to Stephen and Ayako and explained to them what her position in the tower really was. She remembers both of them when she was helping her mother in the infirmary on the Ark, especially Ayako who visited the infirmary several times with scrapes and cuts since she was known to be a very hyperactive girl.

 

She knew she had to tell them about her relationship with Lexa and her title as Wanheda’s but she preferred to omit how she earned that title.

 

That was how their week went before the upcoming summit, but tomorrow Lexa, Clarke and the others have to be ready to confront the other clans and make them understand the approaching problem, which won’t be an easy task.

 

Everyone is anxiously waiting for Kane to arrive in Polis as he’s attending the summit as Skaikru’s leader. The last time he was in Polis was during Luna’s ascension as heda. After Clarke and the others were ambushed on their way to Polis, the trips are made in the most complete secrecy and very few people know about it.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The evening has arrived and Kane walks towards the entrance of the tower, accompanied by Lexa’s and Skaikru guards.

 

Kane is happy to see the Polis market full of people and bustle again. He still remembers the time he visited Polis when Allie had taken control of the city when there were rivers of blood and crucifixions made to convince people to join Allie.

 

With Luna things had improved a lot but seeing how everything has improved since the arrival of Lexa, a smile is appears on his face.

 

When he arrives at the tower’s entrance, the first thing Kane sees is Indra who is there to receive him, as well as Octavia who is at her side.

 

“Hello Kane kom Skaikru.” Indra extends her arm to greet him in typical grounder tradition.

 

“Hi Indra, it’s a pleasure to see you after so long.” Kane also extends his arm and the two greet each other with a smile.

 

“Hi, chancellor.” Octavia greets him less formality.

 

“Hi, Octavia.” He says.

 

“We welcome the delegation of Skaikru in Polis.” Indra continues with the formalities of the coalition. “Please come in, there are people waiting for you.”

 

Kane and the entourage walk through the tower and go up a few floors to a large room.

 

“Each clan is given a room so that they can hold their meetings in private. This is Skaikru’s room.” Indra ends the introduction saying, “It was nice to see you again, Kane kom Skaikru.”

 

After saying goodbye to Indra, Kane and Octavia enter the room.

 

Kane is surprised to see how many people are inside. Practically all the Skaikru members that are in Polis are there. “Well, I didn’t expect a welcoming with so many people.” He smiles when he sees Abby and Clarke.

 

Abby approaches him, “Hi Marcus.”

 

“Hi Abby, it’s nice to see you again.” The two share a smile. They know that they can’t show each other affection in front of everyone, although everyone present in the room knows of their relationship.

 

“Hi, everyone.” Kane looks at Stephen and Ayako. “And I welcome the new members of the group.”

 

“Thank you, chancellor.” Ayako replies. “Everyone here has made us feel welcome and I hope we can visit Arkadia soon.”

 

“I also hope to take you to see Arkadia soon.” Kane thinks that the numbers of people in Arkadia have decreased a lot in recent months and it’s good to have new members.

 

After the welcome and having broken the ice with everyone, Kane goes to Clarke and Abby to talk about tomorrow’s summit.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Clarke, how are Lexa and Roan? I knew what happened in Azgeda with the hydro generator.” Kane sounds concerned.

 

Clarke responds, “Lexa was very upset with Roan for withholding information, but I think things have calmed down and now we all agree that we can’t hide anything if we want to save ourselves.”

 

“Speaking of that,” Kane pauses for a moment thinking of how to say his next words, “There’s something I want to talk to you and Abby about.”

 

Abby and Clarke share a worried look. “What’s wrong?”

 

“The council has come up with an idea during the last few days. If things are still complicated in the coalition, we should look for our own salvation. Jaha, Trevor and even Sergeant Miller all agree.”

 

“But even if the council members think that, the rest of Arkadia’s population still doesn’t know about the radiation.” Abby answers, trying to understand the situation. “I think that once we talk to them and explain what is happening they will be in accordance with following Lexa and Raven’s plans.”

 

Kane is doubtful, “I have suspicions that Jaha and Trevor have already been talking to some people about the situation. I don’t think David Miller is also with them in this and I think they want to get him on their side.”

 

Kane sees how Clarke can’t hide her worry and anger. “We can’t even spend a week without getting into trouble. I don’t know how everybody accepted Jaha back into the council.” She says.

 

“We didn’t have many options, Clarke.” Kane tries to make her understand. “Once Abby was expelled from the council for helping Lexa, there weren’t many people with experience who wanted to join the council. Most of the people voted for Jaha.”

 

Clarke thinks for a moment about the possibilities and says, “I need to be present during the announcement of the radiation to the people of Arkadia.”

 

“I agree.” Abby answers, “I think that inside Arkadia there are still many people who respect you and listen to you.”

 

Kane nods and then says, “There’s another issue that concerns me; almost all the key people of Arkadia are here in Polis which greatly reduces my chances to find out what is happening in Arkadia. I think it’s necessary that Monty, Harper, Bellamy and maybe Raven return to Arkadia.”

 

“I think we won’t have a problem if they all come back after the meeting with Lexa and the clans.” Clarke smiles a little, “Although I think the only one who may protest a bit will be Bellamy.”

 

“Bellamy?” Kane asks with a confused face. “I thought he didn’t like Polis at all.”

 

Clarke shares a smile with Abby. “Let’s say he found something or rather someone and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to leave the city.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In the throne room Lexa walks from one side to another while Indra, Roan and Ethan watch. No doubt she is anxious and worried about tomorrow’s outcome.

 

“We must think about the possible scenarios that could result at the end of tomorrow’s summit.” Lexa stops in her steps after saying this. “Without much to offer to them aside from the promise that Skaikru’s technology will help us, it will be evident that many clans will be against us.”

 

“Heda, that is a great possibility.” Roan says with a note of concern in his voice. “But I think that the majority of the clans will favor with us.”

 

Ethan looks at Roan, “I agree with King Roan. Trishanakru and Podakru will undoubtedly be on our side and according to what our network of spies tells us, it is likely that Igranrona will also agree with us.”

 

Lexa addresses the two of them, “Our main concerns are still Delphi, Sankru, Boudolan and Yujleda.” After thinking for a moment Lexa says, “Indra, Roan, I need Azgeda and Trikru’s armies to be ready for any contingency that may arise after the summit.”

 

Indra and Roan nod their heads.

 

Lexa knows that if things don’t go according to her wishes in the summit, everything could turn very complicated.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day at the summit, only two people were invited per clan; that person could be the ambassador and the clan leader if they had traveled to Polis plus a couple more warriors for their safety.

 

The only leaders who attended the summit were Roan, Ethan, Kane, as well as Viktor who is the leader of Podakru. The other clans only sent representatives.

 

Kane and Clarke attend the summit on behalf of Skaikru but Raven was also asked by Lexa to be present to explain to all the clans what could happen when the radiation reaches them. Bellamy wanted to be present as part of the two allowed guards per clan but Kane preferred that he not attend, so their current two guards are Harper and Octavia.

 

Clarke wears an outfit and makeup similar to when she swore allegiance to Lexa. Mina was helping her all morning to make her braids in her hair and to paint her face as Wanheda. Lexa suggested that Clarke’s appearance is this way to instill more respect towards the other clans which Clarke doesn’t mind because it brings back good memories.

 

All are present in the throne room with the exception of Lexa, who at that moment makes her entrance through the main door looking in full heda wear, including her war paint and everything. She is accompanied by Indra, Ryder and Murphy.

 

Lexa reaches the throne and everyone present bows to her and she says, “Hail warriors of the thirteen clans!”

 

“Hail commander of blood.” They all respond.

 

“Rise.” Lexa orders.

 

The room is full of tension. Among the clans there are speculations regarding the purpose of this meeting. The main theory is that Lexa seeks to quell any attempt at rebellion among the clans, so these clans are willing to defend themselves at all costs.

 

Everyone present sits after Lexa sits on the throne.

 

“I know many you wonder why I have called you all here today. Also, many of you had not seen me alive since I returned to Polis but that is not why I have summoned all of you here.” Expectation grows among those present.

 

“I know that many of you think that the reason for this summit is to deal with the issue of the rebels and alliances but the reality is much more complicated than that.” Suspense fills the room. “A new danger lies in wait for us all.” Many murmurs are heard among the ambassadors.

 

Lexa looks around the room and observes the look on everyone’s faces before continuing to speak. “We have all heard stories about _Praimfaya_ and how it ended with the ancient world but it is my duty to tell you that we are going to face a similar danger again.”

 

Silence takes over the throne room. “Representatives of the thirteen clans, what you are going to hear next should not leave this summit. At least not until all your leaders are aware.” Astonishment appears on the faces of the ambassadors.

 

Lexa continues to explain what will happen and the dangers that are approaching. By now Lexa expected questions and doubts from the ambassadors but everyone seems so surprised by what they are hearing that no one has dared to question her.

 

To continue with the explanation Lexa asks Raven to approach the center of the room. Raven talks to them about the radiation, about the black rain and the areas that will be mainly affected when the radiation starts to increase. She also shows them maps and possible scenarios.

 

Only Trishanakru’s ambassador dares to say a few words mainly because he doesn’t understand some of the concepts that Raven is explaining.

 

After Raven finishes her explanation, Lexa says a few more words and reaffirms her commitment to the coalition. It seems that Lexa has convinced them that her idea of saving all the clans can be achieved and that her promise to protect all the clans will remain intact.

 

But...  
  


“I don’t believe a single word of all the nonsense that has been said here today.” Boudolan’s ambassador rises defiantly from his place.

 

It seems everything has been in vain, meaning Lexa will have to fight to save her people.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know introducing new characters is always a gambling, but everything is for a reason.
> 
> This chapter is the end of the first act, so from here everything will start to get a little heavy for most of the characters, and the next chapters will be very intense.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos  
>   
>   
> 


	15. A penny for your thoughts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on this story...  
> There is a lot of tension going on in the summit, Lexa explained her plan to save everybody but as it was expected, some ambassador were against her.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 15**  
  
  
  
  
Things are less tense in the outskirts of the tower than in the throne room. The Skaikru members who didn’t attend the summit are resting and enjoying the good weather.

 

The newcomers are surprised by the number of people in the market, since this is only the second time they leave the tower to explore Polis and the two are in a good mood to finally learn a little more about the capital.

 

But unlike them, the others are quite concerned about what is going on in the throne room and you can definitely see the worry on their faces.

 

“Then…” Ayako pauses, waiting for the others to raise their faces but they seem to be stuck in their thoughts. “I know everyone here is worried about the ongoing summit.”

After saying this Ayako looks at Stephen and she clears her throat when she notices no one is paying attention. “You know Steph; I think you should tear my clothes off and make love to me on this table.”

 

Monty was the only one paying attention and spit the water he was drinking, which completely wet Bellamy. “What the hell, Monty?” Bellamy gets up from his seat and tries to wipe the water off his face.

 

Stephen and Ayako begin to laugh and once the others catch on, they join the laughter.

 

Monty looks rather embarrassed, “Sorry Bell, but isn’t anyone else listening to Ayako?”

 

When she finally stops laughing Ayako says, “Everyone was lost in their thoughts but I definitely didn’t expect your reaction Monty.”

 

“It’s a good thing I wasn’t sitting in front of you.” Stephen can barely speak in between his laughter.

 

“Come on guys, what’s up?” Ayako tries to cheer them up, “According to what I’ve been told this summit is really important for everyone. But it looks like everyone is expecting the worst.”

 

“Let’s say that for all we know, these meetings don’t usually end well.” Harper looks at Bellamy while saying this.

 

“Wow, if that look could speak.” Ayako sits back in her chair and crosses her arms and says, “I guess you have a bad record in these types of meetings.”

 

Octavia explains, “When the twelve clans meet, they are usually aggressive and uncooperative and lets just say we haven’t helped much either.”

 

“Could someone give me an example of what has happened before?” Stephen is curious.

 

Octavia thinks for a moment and says, “Lexa threw an Azgeda ambassador once out of the balcony of the tower for being disrespectful.”

 

Stephen and Ayako can’t hide their astonishment. “Really?”

 

“But the guy earned it and at that moment the queen of Azgeda sought to overthrow Lexa to seize the coalition.” Octavia responds, “And then on some other occasion we interrupted a very important summit with a lot of violence.” When saying these words Octavia lowered her head.

 

“But why did you interrupt a meeting that way?” Stephen seems very surprised.

 

When no one dares to answer, Octavia is the one who speaks again, “Azgeda deceived us and made us believe that Kane, Abby and Clarke were in danger in Polis.”

 

“Wait a minute, there’s something I don’t understand.” Ayako straightens up in her chair and looks at Bellamy. “Isn’t the girl you’re dating supposed to be from Azgeda?”

 

Octavia snorts, “If you only knew.”

 

Harper and Monty try to hide their laughter.

 

After taking a quick glance at his friends, Bellamy responds. “Those were different circumstances and we were on the verge of war. Echo just followed her orders.” Bellamy is sincere, “We’ve all made mistakes in the past.”

 

Ayako contemplates Bellamy’s words. “Definitely, there’s still a lot that I don’t know about you guys but I can tell you something, life definitely hasn’t been easy for any of us on earth.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After Boudolan’s ambassador showed his dissatisfaction with Lexa’s explanation of _Praimfaya_ , the tension in the room increased. And as was to be expected, not only did he protest, but the ambassadors of Sankru and Delphi immediately joined the protests.

  


Their arguments were simple. For them all this was still Lexa and Skaikru’s plan to counteract the existing tension between the clans.

  


Immediately Clarke, Roan and Ethan tried to support Lexa and Raven’s arguments but the main distrust of the ambassadors is that all the arguments that Lexa presented in the meeting were obtained through Skaikru’s technology.

  


The tension increased even more when Roan and Sankru’s ambassador drew their swords and began to threaten each other. This caused the guards of all the clans to also draw their weapons and a battle was almost started.

  


At the end of the day, no compromise was reached. Boudolan’s ambassador strongly reproached Lexa for the fact that Skaikru was more involved in the coalition’s decisions every day and the fact that Murphy was now the flame keeper did not help much either.

  


Finally, when everything definitely seemed lost, Boudolan, Sankru, Delphi, Igranrona, and Yujleda’s ambassadors left the summit with the promise that they would recommend their leaders to leave the coalition immediately.

  


The clans that remained at the summit were convinced of Lexa’s words and decided to support her in whatever is necessary.

  


But the damage was done. The coalition is divided and soon all this could lead to a civil war.

  


After finishing the summit, Lexa asks the ambassador of Trishanakru named Dominic to wait for a moment.

  


Once everyone has left and after Lexa said goodbye to Viktor, the leader of Podakru, only Murphy, Indra and Clarke remain in the room. At that moment Lexa approaches Dominic.

  


“Dominic, please take this letter to Eva and tell her it’s from me. No need to remind you that it is very important that only she reads it.”

  


“Of course, heda.” Dominic responds. “I’ll take it to her personally.” Domnic bows and exits the room.

  


After observing how Trishanakru’s ambassador left the throne room, Clarke approaches Lexa. “Lex, what did you give him?”

  


“It’s a letter to his leader in which I explain the current situation and how it is possible that in the future we may need asylum in her clan’s lands.”

  


“Do you think his leader will accept?” Clarke knows that it won’t be easy to accept a proposal like that.

  


“I’m sure she will accept. I know Eva since the formation of the coalition. She helped me to form the first alliances together with Luna and we have kept in touch since then.” Lexa is very sure of her words. “But for now we have to worry about the clans that left the summit. I’m sure they’re planning something.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
//  
  
  
Everything that happened after the summit has been difficult. Reports from the scouts indicate that the rebel clans are gathering an important amount of warriors on the border between Boudolan and Delphi. They don’t seem to have plans to attack but to demonstrate their power to Lexa.

 

Roan meanwhile returned to Azgeda to be prepared in case of an attack and to also read the reports that warriors from the easternmost towns of Azgeda had sent. Roan also sought to mobilize the villages further north to be prepared when the radiation arrived. Echo stayed in Polis along with a part of Azgeda’s army to serve as help in case things became complicated.

 

Ethan also returned to Floukru. Lexa, Kane and Ethan reached an agreement that the population on the oil rig would take refuge in Arkadia once the radiation arrived and from there they would try to leave for the southeast.

 

It’s been four days since the summit and Kane is preparing to return to Arkadia, along with Raven, Monty, Harper, Stephen and Ayako.

 

As promised, Clarke and Bellamy will return to Arkadia for a few days to be present when Kane makes the announcement of the approaching problems and the possible dangers from the radiation and then they’ll return to Polis. Kane and Lexa also reached an agreement so that the people of Arkadia help build carts using technology to make transportation easier.

 

Apart from Octavia and Murphy who already live in Polis, Abby also stayed to serve as a representative of Skaikru before the coalition Clarke’s absence.

 

Everyone is ready to go back to Arkadia but in Clarke’s mind there is something she wants to do before arriving in Arkadia. There is someone she wants to visit and warn her about the approaching dangers but first she needs to tell Lexa and ask for Bellamy and Raven to accompany her.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“Are you sure that you want to tell Lexa that we are going to make that stopover first before arriving in Arkadia?” Raven knows that it’s possible that Lexa won’t agree with her plans.

 

“I have to tell her Rae. I don’t like hiding these kind of things from her. A couple of her warriors will accompany us on the trip, so it’s impossible to keep it a secret.” Clarke says these words with confidence but she’s quite nervous.

 

“Well, you know your girlfriend better than us. Good luck, Griff.” Raven knows Clarke’s thinking that Lexa won’t very happy.

 

“Well, it’s your decision.” Bellamy doesn’t sound convinced either but supports Clarke’s decision. “But if we’re going to do it, it’s important to leave as soon as possible, I don’t want it to get dark outside.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
“So you plan to make a stop before you reach Arkadia?” Lexa is surprised.

 

Lexa and Clarke are in their room in Polis. Clarke thought it would be better to have this conversation in private and their room seemed to be the best option.

 

“Yes Lex, I already talked to Bellamy and Raven and they agreed. The three of us will go separately in a rover with Ayako, a pair of guards that Kane assigned us and a couple of your warriors.”

 

“Do you have any idea of the risks you are exposing yourself to? Or did you forget the ambushes you suffered before.” Lexa couldn’t hide her anger.

 

“With everything that’s happening and all the approaching dangers,” Clarke tries to maintain a calm tone in her voice, without getting angry, “I think this will be the only opportunity I will have to do this.”

 

Lexa is crossed arms as she listened to Clarke, “And for all of this, who is so important that you have to go and personally see?”

 

“She’s a person who’s helped us a lot. She helped us defeat Allie when everyone was being controlled and she gave us asylum.”

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow as she continues to cross her arms, staring at Clarke, “And someone else couldn’t tell her? Why is it so important that you go personally?”

 

Clarke clears her throat and says, “I think I owe it to her and she is my friend. She helped me when I needed it the most and it wasn’t only when Allie chased us.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lexa says.

 

“She helped me a lot during the three months I was alone in the woods after Mount Weather.” Clarke doesn’t plan to say much more about Niylah and she hopes Lexa won’t question her anymore, because during the months after Clarke thought that Lexa had died, she and Niylah kept in touch but they never had any physical contact or even a kiss. It was more a friendship and Clarke needed someone to lean on outside her circle of friends in Arkadia.

 

“Can I at least know the name of this woman?” Without a doubt there is distrust in Lexa’s words.

 

“Her name is Niylah.” That’s all Clarke says.

 

Lexa is thinking for a few seconds, as if trying to remember something. “That’s the woman who has a trading post on the route between Polis and Arkadia.”

 

“How do you know that?” Clarke is surprised that Lexa knows who she is.

 

“Remember that I am heda and I am aware of everything that happens in my domain.” Clarke could almost swear that Lexa’s words were sarcastic.

 

Clarke braces herself and says, “I’m going to ask her to go with us to Arkadia. I think she would be very helpful there.

 

“So, not only are you going to inform her of what’s happening but you’re going to ask her to go with you to Arkadia.” Lexa’s eyes in that moment were full of anger. “Well, I don’t think that would prudent Clarke. You are risking your life because of that woman.”

 

During the entire conversation Clarke kept a soft tone of voice but after listening to Lexa, her posture completely changed. “Lexa, I already talked to Bellamy and Raven and it’s a fact we’re going to go for Niylah first.”

 

“I forbid you, Clarke.” Those words came from Heda, not from Lexa.

 

“Excuse me? Did I just hear correctly? You forbid me?” Now it’s Clarke who crosses her arms and frowns.

 

For a moment it seems that Lexa is going to change her stance but remains firm. “You heard me right, it’s a great risk and I cannot let you take it.”

 

Clarke lets out a sarcastic laugh, “I wasn’t asking for your permission. I was informing you because I didn’t want you to find out through other people. I’m not one of your warriors or one of your maids so you can order me what I can or can’t do.” After saying this Clarke turns around to leave the room.” And I have to go because I don’t want the night to come before we get to Arkadia.” Clarke shuts the door on her way out.

 

“Clarke, please wait!” Is all that Lexa manages to say before Clarke leaves the room without looking back.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke rushes out of the tower where Octavia is waiting to accompany her to the rovers.

 

When reaching the rovers, Bellamy, Raven, Ayako, two of Arkadia’s guards and a couple of Lexa warriors are already there waiting.

 

Clarke doesn’t say a single word and climbs into the rover, shutting the door.

 

“I’m guessing things didn’t go very well with Lexa.” Raven says when she sees Clarke is upset.

 

“I don’t think so, Rae.” Octavia answers. “Clarke didn’t say a word after leaving the tower and we just walked in silence the entire time.

 

After putting some supplies into the rover Bellamy says, “It’s time to go.” He approaches and says goodbye to his sister. “See you O.”

 

“Good luck on the road and please call us on the radio when you arrive in Arkadia.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Everyone gets in the rover to start their journey and leave Polis behind for a few days.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The three rovers left Polis practically together, but just halfway along the road Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Ayako took a small detour to go to Niylah’s trading post.

 

“So Griffin, the plan is to talk to Niylah and tell her to accompany us to Arkadia.” Raven is sitting in the front of the rover with Bellamy.

 

“Something like that Rae but she doesn’t necessarily need to stay in Arkadia. She can continue traveling between Arkadia and her trading post. I would like for her to help us in the preparations to face the radiation.” Clarke is in the back of the rover with Ayako and some warriors. “Her experience in preserving fruits and meat will be of great help when food begins to be scarce.”

 

“I hope she’ll be willing to help us.” No doubt Bellamy isn’t convinced that Niylah will agree to go to Arkadia with them. “Let’s say that the last time she saw us, we didn’t make a very good impression.”

 

Ayako chuckles, “After listening to your stories, you didn’t leave a good impression on anyone.”

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and Raven tries to hide her laughter.

 

“And then Clarke,” Ayako continues, “What’s the story with Niylah? Because there should a reason why the commander was upset to know we were going to see her.”

 

“Lexa was just trying to protect me.” Clarke answers bluntly, trying to end the conversation.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Being back at Niylah’s trading post was not easy for Raven, Bellamy and Clarke, as it was full of bad memories especially for the brunette.

 

Only Bellamy and Clarke came in to talk to Niylah while Raven stayed outside along with Ayako and the others.

 

“The forest is really beautiful.” Ayako looks around in amazement.

 

“I forgot that you haven’t seen anything but Polis and part of Azgeda.” Raven thinks of the time when she saw the forest for the first time since they came to earth. “You know, if we have time I’ll take you to see the trees that glow in the darkness and the place where we landed the first time. “

 

“Wow that would be great.” Ayako sounds honestly excited to know more about the earth. “I would love for you to show me those places.”

 

Raven smiles. Ayako is one of the few people who don’t judge her or look at her differently because of having a hurt leg.

 

The two continue talking about the different places that Ayako should see once they are in Arkadia. Ayako is more than excited to swim in the river.

 

After a few more minutes, Bellamy, Clarke and Niylah emerge from the trading post.

 

Ayako noticed Niylah remained silent. “That’s the girl the commander was jealous of eh? ... I’d also be jealous if my girlfriend wanted to come for her and take her to Arkadia.”

 

Clarke approaches them and says, “Ayako, she’s Niylah. She will be accompanying us to Arkadia. “

 

“Hello, nice to meet you Niylah kom Trikru.” Ayako tries to use Trikru customs to introduce herself to Niylah.

 

“Hi, Ayako kom Skaikru.” After greeting Ayako, Niylah looks at Raven, “It’s a pleasure to see you again, Raven.”

 

“Hello, Niylah.”

 

After their greetings, everyone climbs back inside the rover to finally head towards Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke and the others arrived in Arkadia just as it was getting dark and Kane was already at the door waiting for them, worried.

 

The first thing Kane did was radio Abby to let her know that Clarke was already in Arkadia and that everyone was fine.

 

Clarke introduced Niylah to Kane and explained that she could help them. Kane was happy to have her in Arkadia.

 

Clarke had mixed feelings when she returned to Arkadia. She now considers Polis as her home together with Lexa, but it’s always good to see familiar faces again and say hi to old friends.

 

Tomorrow Kane and Clarke will speak with the people of Arkadia but now they’ll use the night to rest. Clarke’s mind just keeps replaying the last conversation she had with Lexa. That was definitely not the way she wanted to say goodbye to Lexa, especially since she won’t be seeing her again until several days from now.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is sitting on the outdoor benches in Arkadia and despite the cold of the night, being outdoors makes her feel better. The surveillance there is still on high alert since the attack they suffered several weeks ago. So even though it’s very into the night there are still many people walking through the corridors.

 

Clarke can’t sleep and her room in Arkadia now feels so strange. She has many weeks of not sleeping in it. She misses being in the room that she and Lexa share in Polis.

 

Clarke feels guilty for what happened during her last conversation with Lexa. If only she had told her beforehand what her plans were, Lexa might have understood her.

 

Deep inside Clarke knows the reason why she didn’t tell Lexa about Niylah is because she feels embarrassed. She has never told anyone about the night she spent with Niylah. That night Clarke was a disaster. Living alone in the forest for three months began to affect her and being three months without any human contact had been too much.

 

So that night when Niylah began to care for her wounds inflicted by the panther had made Clarke feel something for the first time in a long time. The feel of Niylah’s warm hands on her back brought out her most primitive instincts. That same night Clarke woke up with a feeling of even greater emptiness, which led her to leave Niylah’s bed immediately.

 

While Clarke doesn’t talk to Lexa about that night, she will always feel a sense of guilt or a bit of embarrassment. Those were the days Clarke had reached her lowest point.

 

If Roan hadn’t kidnapped her and taken her to Lexa that day, Clarke knows that things probably wouldn’t have ended well for her.

 

“A penny for your thoughts, Griff!” Raven’s voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

 

“Hi, Rae.” Clarke says.

 

“So you can’t sleep either?” Raven sits across from Clarke.

 

Clarke smiles a little. “I think Arkadia is no longer my home. Or thinking about it, it never was.”

 

“I don’t blame you. After living in Polis for a couple of weeks I didn’t want to come back to Arkadia either, but all my inventions and my tools are here.” Raven frowns, “Although now that I’m back, I found out that Steph had already moved my things from my workshop. It seems that no one told him the first rule of living in Arkadia: don’t touch Raven’s things!”

 

Clarke can’t contain her laughter. “We should put a sign with that phrase in Arkadia’s entrance.”

 

After the two finished laughing, Raven says, “You know, it’s good to have new people here. I still remember the first time we saw the earth when we arrived.”

 

“I know, Rae, and it’s good that you have someone else to help you with everything that Kane and Lexa have entrusted to you.”

 

“Steph has been very helpful, but don’t tell him because I will deny it. “ Raven uses a tone of voice as if it was a threat but Clarke knows she is just playing around.

 

“I’ve also seen how Ayako and you are getting along very well.”

 

“That girl is a whirlwind ...” It seems that Raven is going to say something more but just says, “I really like her.”,

 

“And where is she right now?” Clarke looks around, “I thought she would be with you. While we were in the rover I heard you were gonna show her around once we got here.”

 

“Well, that was the plan, but then she started talking to Niylah and well... They’re still talking about all the interesting things that have happened to Niylah on earth,” Raven’s last words had a hint of anger.

 

“Interesting.” Clarke tries to annoy Raven. “So you’re jealous, who would have thought?”

 

“Me jealous? Not at all!” Raven places her hand over her chest as she says this.

 

“The great Raven is jealous of a grounder.” Clarke speaks in a mocking tone and then takes a sip of water.

 

Raven stares at Clarke, ready to counter attack. “Maybe I should just tell Ayako that Niylah was your girlfriend and that would definitely scare her.”

 

This causes Clarke to begin to choke and cough up the water she was drinking, which makes Raven laugh.

 

After her coughs seize, Clarke says, “What the hell are you talking about Rae? Niylah and I have never --.”

 

“Please, Griff.” Raven interrupts her, “I would recognize that look of guilt from you any time.”

 

“What?!”

 

“The first time we went to Niylah’s trading post, I could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife.” Raven leans forward, “Besides, I’m pretty sure Niylah is the reason why you and Lexa fought before leaving Polis, or am I wrong?”

 

Clarke lowers her head and says, “You’re not wrong Rae, Lexa and I had our first fight since she came back.”

 

“Griff.” Raven takes Clarke’s hands in her own. “You should be honest with Lexa and talk to her about what happened between you and Niylah. I’m sure she’ll understand. She loves you.”

 

Clarke sighs and says, “Has anyone told you that you give very good advice?”

 

Raven answers bragging, “It’s one of my many great qualities.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Abby just spoke on the radio with Kane and was informed that Clarke and the others were already safe in Arkadia and were joined by Niylah.

 

Abby goes to tell Lexa the news and when she arrives in front of the commander’s room she asks the guards to announce her arrival. Afterwards, Abby enters the room.

 

Upon entering Abby sees Lexa standing next to her bed. “Hi Lexa, I wanted to tell you that Clarke is already in Arkadia and that everyone is well.”

 

Lexa shows no reaction and just says, “Thanks for letting me know, Abby.”

 

Abby expected Lexa to ask about Clarke, but after a rather uncomfortable silence Abby clears her throat and says, “Well, I better head out now. Good night, Lexa.”

 

Just when Abby is about to leave Lexa says, “Abby, please wait.” Lexa realizes it’s the second time that day that she asks one of the Griffin women not to leave her room.

 

Abby stops her steps. “What is it, Lexa?”

 

In that moment Lexa feels more nervous than when she had to tell all the clans about the radiation. “Abby, you are Clarke’s mom and I was hoping that you could, it’s that she and I...”

 

Abby tries not to laugh at seeing how nervous Lexa is. “What happened between you and Clarke?”

 

“You must understand that it’s not easy for me to talk about these things, but-” Lexa finally arms herself with courage. “I need to ask you something.”

 

Abby walks a few steps to approach Lexa. “What happened?”

 

“Clarke and I argued before she left to Arkadia.” Lexa feels as if she took a great weight off her shoulders. “She is so stubborn and I really don’t cooperate much either.”

 

“Lexa, let’s go in parts. What was the reason why you and my daughter argued?” Abby sits in one of the armchairs that are in Lexa’s room.

 

Lexa takes a seat across from Abby and takes a deep breath. “Clarke came to tell me that she had to stop to visit someone before her final stop in Arkadia.”

 

“I heard something about that. That they were going first to see the merchant girl, but I thought you were already aware.”

 

“Clarke barely told me this morning before she left.”

 

“Oh! Now I understand.” Abby crossed her legs. “You’re upset because my daughter didn’t notify you on time.”

 

“It wasn’t just that. It was the way she told me. She looked as nervous as if she were committing a crime. I don’t know how to explain it.” This is the first time that Lexa talks with someone this way.

 

“And I guess you got jealous?” Abby smiles. “Knowing my daughter, I think that conversation didn’t end very well.”

 

“It wasn’t only the fact that she wanted to visit her, but she also told me that she would take her to Arkadia.” Lexa tries to hide her anger although it’s more than evident. “After that, things only worsened and in the end I said that I forbade her to make that visit.” Lexa’s voice seems to break. Abby, you must understand that I don’t know how to handle these kind of things, that I--.”

 

“Lexa, before you continue,” Abby is silent for a few seconds thinking over what she was about to say. “I think that you and my daughter need to sit down and talk quietly about these kind of things. You need to improve your communication as a couple.” Abby never thought that she would ever have this conversation with Lexa. “My daughter is very stubborn and it doesn’t surprise me that she left angry after you forbade her to go see Niylah, but I think you should also learn to control your emotions better.”

 

Lexa nods, remaining in silence while thinking that she never thought she would appear so vulnerable in front of anyone besides Clarke.

 

“There is no doubt that you and my daughter love each other, but too many things are happening around you. All of that puts a great amount pressure on any relationship.” Abby approaches Lexa and puts her hand on the brunette’s leg.” I think everything will be fine between you two. All couples go through similar issues and the only thing you need to do is to talk to each other.”

 

Lexa takes a deep breath and says, “Thank you very much, Abby.”

 

Abby places a small kiss on Lexa’s forehead before saying, “Everything will be fine.” After this she leaves the room.

 

Abby walks down to her room, smiling as she mutters to herself, “Oh Jake, if you only knew everything that’s happened. I now have two daughters.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everybody that is part of this amazing forum.  
>   
> 


	16. We have to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Happy new year to you all!
> 
> My best wishes to everybody in this new year 2018.
> 
> So this chapter is really the beginning of the second act, that is why here is the recap of the previous chapters:
> 
> \- Lexa and Clarke are finally in Polis, and Lexa is recognised as Heda again.  
> \- Clarke has been training with Octavia to improve her fighting skills.  
> \- Raven went to Polis to show Lexa her plan to survive the praimfaya.  
> \- Bellamy, Echo, Monty and Harper went to farm station in Azgeda to recover the hydro generator, but things didn't go well and it was destroyed.  
> \- But in the Farm station they find Ark survivors, Stephen and Ayako among them.  
> \- Lexa called all the clans for a summit to tell them about the praimfaya.  
> \- Several clans didn't believe in Lexa and they revealed against the coalition. (Boudolan, Sankru and Delphi among others).  
> \- Clarke went back with Kane to Arkadia to tell everybody about the praimfaya.
> 
> This is the picture so far, of course relationships has been evolving and everybody is trying to find their place in this new world.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**Chapter 16**  
  
  
  
The next day in Arkadia, Kane gathered all the inhabitants in the open air so everyone could hear his and Clarke’s words. Along with Kane and Clarke there were also council members present and Raven.

 

In the distance are the Bellamy, Monty, Harper, Ayako, Stephen, Miller Jr., Bryan and Niylah watching everything in case things got out of control.

 

There is much expectation among all present, very rarely Kane has asked everyone to meet in this way and the fact that Clarke was present increases the expectation.

 

Through the Arkadia speakers that Raven gladly fixed, Kane addresses everyone.

 

“Good morning to you all and thank you for attending to my call for this meeting.”

 

Everyone is listening in complete silence.

 

“I spent all night thinking about how to address to you, but I decided that it is best not to go around and talk directly about what’s happened.” Kane looks at Clarke who nods.

 

Kane begins to explain about the problem that’s approaching with the radiation, tries to make sure everyone understands the difficulties that they will face and talks about the dangers and the possibility of the black rain. Without a doubt the news has been a great surprise for most of the inhabitants of Arkadia.

 

After telling them everything they will face and explaining in broad terms Lexa’s plans to face the radiation, many doubts begin to emerge among the people of Arkadia and of course after the doubts come the questions.

 

The majority of those who speak do not agree to accept Lexa’s plans, just as Kane expected. The idea that Arkadia must seek salvation without the help of the grounders comes immediately and the first thing Kane thinks is that Jaha is behind all this.

 

There are only a few people but as soon as the doubt is planted, many more people begin to question Kane.

 

Just when it seems that everything is going to get out of control, Clarke raises her voice.

 

“Listen to me!” Clarke uses the same tone of voice that Lexa uses to talk to the ambassadors. “All the possibilities that you are saying at this time have already been taken into account. Raven and our best people have been reviewing all the possibilities however remote they may be.”

 

After Clarke’s words everyone is in silence again.

 

“We have been working on this plan for more than three months. The commander and coalition are willing to support our plan.” Clarke knows that this isn’t true and that there are several clans that don’t agree, but in this moment she needs to convince the people of Arkadia to support her, “If we all cooperate and put our effort into the following weeks, salvation is within our reach.”

 

Clarke’s words silenced the doubts and objections of the majority. Kane looks to his left and sees how Jaha looks quite upset about what just happened. Kane continues explaining the activities that need to be done to be prepared and asks for the cooperation of all the people.

 

Kane and Clarke have won this little battle against Jaha and his people, but they know it will not be the last time they have to face them.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Raven and Clarke meet in Raven’s workshop.

 

Raven is showing Clarke all the instruments that are used to measure the radiation and the temperature. She also shows her the photos of the satellite maps and the supposed city that lies to the west of the coalition.

 

She also explains that the temperature has remained stable with the exception of an area east of Trikru near Sankru where it has increased a couple of degrees, but according to Raven is still within an acceptable range.

 

Clarke is satisfied with everything Raven shows her, “Thank you very much for all the effort you and the others are making, Rae.”

 

“It hasn’t been easy, Griff. I’ve been many hours without sleep but I think we have achieved a lot, even when we couldn’t recover the hydro generator.” Raven knows that the hydro generator was very important but it is a setback that must be overcome.

 

After a moment of silence, Raven changes the conversation, “And when do you go back to Polis?”

 

“Tomorrow morning and Bellamy will be going back with me.” Clarke smiles, “I think he’s definitely serious about this thing with Echo.”

 

Raven also smiles, “That relationship could be a time bomb.” Raven lower’s her gaze, “I can’t believe that asshole of Bell has found someone before me.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll find someone ...” At that moment Ayako enters the room quickly.

 

“Hey! So here’s where you have been hiding. I’ve searched for you everywhere, Rae. You promised to take me on a tour of this place. “Ayako sees Clarke and says, “Oh sorry, you’re on official business.” Ayako gestures apologetically, “I think I should have knocked on the door before entering.”

 

Clarke smiles at Ayako and says, “Don’t worry Ayako, I was just about to leave.” Clarke gets up from her place but not before smiling at Raven. “See you later, girls”.

 

After Clarke leaves the room Ayako approaches Raven, “And then, were you hiding from me?” Ayako puts her hand on her waist, “One day you promise to take me to know all these amazing places and the next day you leave alone.”

 

Raven is surprised since she had never met a girl who was as straightforward as she is. “I thought that Niylah would take you to know more places. Yesterday you and her stayed talking all night.”

 

“That girl has very interesting stories and her tattoos are amazing, but as I remember you and I had already made plans, so don’t leave me waiting.”

 

Raven smiles, “Give me half an hour and I’ll take you to see all the places near Arkadia.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passes without any setbacks in Arkadia, even when security is maintained to the maximum there is an atmosphere of tranquility.

 

The news of Kane alarmed the population but the fact that Clarke informed them that Lexa and the coalition were working together to ensure that everyone survived reassured people a lot.

 

Clarke spent the afternoon in the infirmary talking to Jackson and remembering the old days when she was her mom’s assistant.

 

Bellamy has been talking with Miller and Bryan to find out how things are in Arkadia and look for information regarding the possible plans of Jaha and Trevor.

 

Raven spent all afternoon with Ayako. First they visited all the places inside Arkadia and then they went out to the surroundings to see a bit of the forest that surrounds Arkadia. Miller Sr. didn’t let them go out alone and assigned a guard to accompany them. This undoubtedly bothered Raven but due to the high level of security in the place no one can leave the walls of Arkadia without being accompanied by at least one guard.

 

In the evening everyone gathered for dinner in the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
~~***  
  
  
  
  
The dinner is carried out quietly. All those who returned from Polis with Miller and Bryan are seated at the same table.

 

Everyone is in a good mood. Raven, Monty, Harper and Ayako are talking on one side of the table and on the other side are Miller, Bryan, Bellamy and Stephen also talking comfortably.

 

Clarke and Niylah are talking at the back of the table.

 

“Your friends are quite interesting Clarke, it has been very different to see them so relaxed and carefree.” Niylah’s words are sincere.

 

“I know that the last time you saw us the entire situation wasn’t the best but we were running away and without many options.” Clarke lowers her head a little, “But it’s good to see that things have improved a lot.”

 

“Speaking of which...” Niylah pauses, “How are things going with you and Lexa?”

 

Clarke smiles slightly, “These last weeks have been a dream. To have her back in my arms in our room in Polis was incredible.”

 

“I’m very happy for you. If someone deserves to be happy it’s definitely you, Clarke.” Niylah approaches Clarke a little and says, “Although according to what I heard from Ayako, you and Lexa had an argument before coming to Arkadia.”

 

Clarke puts her hand to her forehead, “That girl can’t stay quiet.”

 

“She didn’t do it with bad intentions; it’s just her way of being. But tell me, why did you argue with Lexa?”

 

Clarke does not know whether to tell Niylah why they argued. She knows that Niylah does not feel anything for her, but telling her the truth could put Niylah in an uncomfortable situation with Lexa. “Let’s say that Lexa didn’t agree with the idea of visiting you because she thought it would endanger my life.” It is a half-truth but it is the best thing that Clarke can think.

 

“Oh!” Niylah looks quite surprised, “Clarke, have you told Lexa anything about what happened between us?”

 

“No, of course not,” Clarke answers immediately.

 

Niylah breathes deeply. “Hmm ... I just hope Lexa doesn’t try to kill me when I finally meet her in person.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
With everything in order in Arkadia, the next day Clarke and Bellamy decide to return to Polis and it will be only a small group that accompanies them.

 

Clarke says goodbye to Raven and the others and Raven gives a new encrypted radio to stay connected so that this way there will be 3hreeradios in Polis.

 

After saying goodbye to everyone, the rover leaves for Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is walking side by side in her room. According to what Abby told her, Clarke will arrive in just a few minutes to Polis. The last two days have been difficult for Lexa. Since she returned to Polis, Clarke had always been her point of balance and in whom she has always been able to support herself. Before, Lexa could talk with Anya or spend time with the natblidas at times when she felt lonely but now she only has Clarke and having her away has been quite difficult for her.

 

“Heda.” The voice of one of the guards is heard from the other side of the door.

 

“Go ahead.” Lexa responds.

 

“Wanheda and the other Skaikru warrior have returned.”

 

“Mochof.”

 

Lexa leaves her room and heads towards the entrance of the tower.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When Lexa arrives at the entrance to the tower, Octavia, Echo and Abby are already in place to welcome Bellamy and Clarke.

 

“And how was it in Arkadia? That crazy Jaha didn’t give you problems?” Octavia asks in a playful tone.

 

“Actually, it was better than we expected.” Bellamy responds, “There were some protests, but Clarke was responsible for shutting them up and she’s apparently learned a lot from the Commander.”

 

Clarke shrugs a little and says, “The followers of Jaha are not many and it was easy to convince everyone that our best option was to follow the plans of Lexa and Raven.”

 

“Excellent news.” Abby responds.

 

“It’s good to see you again, Bellamy.” Echo finally speaks.

 

“Thanks, it’s also good to see you again.” Bellamy answers, trying to hide his happiness from seeing her again.

 

Octavia approaches Clarke and pats her on the shoulder, “These two do know how to talk romantically.” Clarke and Octavia share a small smile.

 

At that moment, Lexa approaches Clarke. “Hello Clarke, it’s good that you didn’t´ have any problems on the road.”

 

“Thanks, we didn’t have any complications and everything was quiet.” Clarke replies seriously.

 

After seeing the tension between Clarke and Lexa everyone feels a little uncomfortable. Abby clears her throat and says, “It’s better that we enter the tower since it is getting very cold and it doesn’t take long to start snowing.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After entering the tower, Lexa and Clarke walked in silence towards the elevator and went up to the second to last floor where their room is located.

 

Upon entering their room, Clarke walks to the bed and takes off her coat she used to protect herself from the cold and leaves it on the bed.

 

Lexa is standing at the entrance of the room.

 

And practically at the same time the two say, “Lexa ...” “Clarke ...” after hearing their names the two are silent.

 

A few seconds pass and again the two speak at the same time, “We have to talk ...”

 

Realizing how the two are trying to talk at the same time, they share a smile and Clarke is the one who speaks, “Lex, we need to talk.”

 

“Okay” Lexa walks a couple of steps to sit in one of the armchairs in the room.

 

Clarke does the same and sits in front of her, “Lex, during these couple of days I was away from you, I had a lot of time to think about everything that has happened since last saw each other.” Clarke speaks with a rather soft voice, “Returning to Arkadia made me remember many things, but it also made me see that Arkadia is no longer my home because my home is here in Polis with you.”

 

Listening to Clarke’s words, Lexa relaxes a bit. “This tower will always be your home if you wish, hodnes”.

 

“I know and thank you ... but if we are going to start a life together there is something we should talk about.” Clarke feels a lump in her throat, “We need to talk about what happened before I left for Arkadia a couple of days ago.”

 

“It was just a discussion. I know sometimes the tension is a lot and that’s why certain things happen between a couple.” Lexa tries to use the same words Abby told her.

 

“I know Lex, but it’s not just that.” Clarke looks down, “You were right to get mad at me for not telling you we were going to go see Niylah.”

 

Upon hearing the name of Niylah, Lexa becomes tense again, “What do you mean?”

 

“I know I should’ve told you in advance that we were going to go to her trading post instead of telling you just a few minutes before I left.” Clarke knows that it is time to tell Lexa what happened between her and Niylah. “But I never found the way to tell you.”

 

“Clarke, what’s wrong? I know there’s something you’re not telling me.”

 

Clarke braces herself and starts saying, “You were right to be jealous of Niylah. She and I ...” Clarke’s voice begins to crack, “Sorry Lex, but at that moment I was so upset with you for leaving me in Mount Weather and I didn’t know what I was doing.”

 

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is soft and calm. “I need you to calm down and explain me what happened.”

“The three months that I was alone in the woods after Mount Weather were very difficult for me. I didn’t know how to hunt animals or how to obtain their furs and that’s how I met Niylah a couple of weeks after leaving Arkadia.” Lexa listens attentively while Clarke continues her story. “She offered to help me. I took the animals that I hunted and she helped me by giving me the meat that she got from them. For a long time our relationship was only as supplier and client.”

 

“And what happened next?” Lexa ask.

 

“After three months of living like this, I felt that my life no longer made sense, that no one missed me and that it was better if I disappeared from the face of the earth.” Tears begin to come out of Clarke’s eyes and as Lexa sees her begin to cry, she approaches her and places her hand on her leg. “One night after fighting to the death with a panther I went to Niylah’s trading post so she could help me with the skin and flesh of the animal I had just killed.” Clarke says this as she looks directly into the green eyes of the brunette. “It was the same night that Roan found me, but before that happened Niylah saw the wounds that the panther had caused me and offered to help me cure them.”

 

Clarke tries to contain her tears but between sobs she continues talking.

 

“After feeling someone’s touch with such care after so long, something happened to me that I can’t explain and Niylah and I started to kiss and ended up having sex.” Clarke can see in Lexa’s eyes how her words really affect her, although Lexa stays motionless.

 

“At midnight I woke up shamed by what had happened. I had reached my lowest point. I ran out of Niylah’s store hoping my life would end but that moment was when Roan found me and brought me Polis. Lex, I’m really sorry. I’m sorry, please forgive me ...” As much as she tries, Clarke can’t continue talking.

 

Clarke stares into the brunette’s eyes, hoping to find a little forgiveness in her, something that tells her that Lexa understands her and that everything will be fine.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa finally begins to talk, “You don’t have to ask me for forgiveness.” Lexa’s eyes are also filled with tears. “I was the one who caused you to all those things after Mount Weather.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hands and she looks into her eyes, “If someone has to ask for forgiveness, it’s me.”

 

Clarke is surprised and she responds, “For a long time I waited to hear those words from you.” She finally stops crying and continues, “But after being with you in Polis, of becoming an ambassador and seeing you fighting to death with Roan to defend my people, I understood that you did the right thing in Mount Weather.” Clarke caresses Lexa’s cheek,” You don’t have to ask for my forgiveness, hodnes.”

 

“Clarke, I really ...”

 

“Shhhh.” Clarke rests her finger against Lexa’s lips, “Don’t say anything else and kiss me.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The night was really exhausting for Clarke and Lexa and their reconciliation lasted practically all night. And even so, Lexa had to get up early to attend to the affairs of coalition.

 

Clarke fell asleep a couple of more hours, until Mina finally entered her room to bring her food and Clarke almost kicked out Mina to let her sleep for a while longer, but not before telling the guards that were in charge of her surveillance that later she wanted to go to the Polis market.

 

Clarke woke up in a very good mood after reconciling with Lexa, but at this moment there is something going through her mind and she intends to go see Shom to design a tattoo on her arm to show her love for Lexa. So after bathing and putting on a blue tunic that covers her head, Clarke leaves her room in the direction of the market.

 

At the door of her room is Kira, one of the guards to whom Lexa ordered to stay with Clarke at all times and Kira was also in Arkadia when Lexa appeared and remained there when Arkadia was attacked, so Clarke really feels comfortable with her. Since a week ago, Octavia is no longer responsible for taking care of her since she is now in the service of Indra in the southern part of Polis.

 

“Hi, Kira.”

 

“Hello, Wanheda.”

 

“Where is Virion, a while ago were both together?”

 

“Virion felt bad, I think he had a stomach ache and Heda gave him permission to take the rest of the day off.”

 

Clarke has come to appreciate Kira and Virion since they are always close to her but without meddling in her affairs. “Okay, as I told you in the morning I want to go to the market.”

 

“Any specific place you want to visit?” Kira asks.

 

“I want to go to Shom’s store. Do you know where he is?” Clarke is really in a good mood this day.

 

“Of course Wanheda, Shom is very well known in Polis.”

 

Clarke and Kira leave the tower to head towards the market.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke walks through the Polis market to a part of it she had never visited. This part of the market is more like the markets of the old movies where the crooks used to hide. Although Clarke thinks that someone like Shom surely does not have his shop in the busiest part of the city.

 

“You’re sure it’s around here,” Clarke sees fewer and fewer people as they walk.

 

“Sha, Wanheda.” Kira is walking just a few steps behind Clarke as she always does.

 

After walking a few more steps in the snow, Kira tells her, “In this corner you have to turn right and in the end you will find Shom’s store.”

 

Clarke turns right, but this street looks a little dark and without people, “Where do you say it is?”

 

Kira replies, “It’s at the end of the street, at the door behind that wooden barrel.”

 

Clarke walks to the door and when she is about to open it, someone holds her by the neck from behind. She tries to struggle but this person put a handkerchief over her mouth and nose. Little by little Clarke loses her strength and cannot keep fighting and her vision begins to blur.

 

And after that, everything turns black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people that left Kudos and had subscribe to this story.


	17. Please Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will find out what happened to Clarke.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Side Note:  
> By the way if you don't remember, Kira's character first appear in chapter 19 of "Life, Death and Something More."  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 17**  
  
  
  
  
Echo walks through the northern part of Polis, which is where the small group of warriors from Azgeda has been assigned to protect the city. It’s been snowing all day and it is quite cold.

 

The last two weeks Echo has learned to love the capital of the coalition and people no longer look at her with hatred. Even many merchants greet her as she passes through their stores. Throughout her youth, Echo lived in the villages of northern Azgeda where the weather is very difficult and people rarely went out into the streets, so the last month she has had the opportunity to live in Trikru territory has made her appreciate the different things that she never thought could exist inside the kongeda.

 

For the first time in her life Echo thinks that there is more to life than just obeying orders and fighting for her life. Of course, her relationship with Bellamy has helped her think differently now.

 

While walking through the market stalls farthest from the tower in the distance she sees a figure that seems familiar.

 

A blond-haired woman in a blue tunic is walking through the streets of Polis, although her head is covered; Echo seems to distinguish who it is.

 

And she thinks: _“What would Wanheda be doing in this part of the city?”_ So she decides to approach her a little bit closer.

 

She also sees how Clarke only has one guard with her, which seems a little strange to her.

 

She walks behind them through some streets until she sees Clarke make a turn in a quite dark street and for a moment Echo thinks about stopping. _“Surely Wanheda is on some secret mission and that’s why only a guard accompanies her.”_

 

But just when she is about to turn around and leave the place she hears a sound, as if something fell on the ground after being hit.

 

This only increases her curiosity so Echo decides to look out on the street where Clarke has just turned.

 

And when she gets to the place, she sees something that completely surprises her.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo sees how the guard, who was responsible for taking care of Clarke, is dragging her next to a barrel that is destroyed.

 

For a moment she does not know what to do since the scene caught her off guard. “What’s happening?”

 

Echo remembers the woman who is dragging Clarke; she is one of the closest guards to Heda.

 

“What the hell are you doing here Azgeda?” Kira answers, who certainly did not expect anyone else to be here.

 

Echo slowly approaches with her hand on the hilt of her sword, “Release Wanheda slowly.”

 

Kira releases Clarke and also brings her hand to the hilt of her sword, “You had to come and ruin everything.”

 

When Echo is about to say something else, Kira throws herself on her trying to hurt her with her sword. Echo very barely manages to dodge Kira’s sword.

 

Finally Echo draws her sword and the two are ready to fight.

 

Kira attacks with all her strength, trying to finish this fight as soon as possible, but Echo blocks all her strikes.

 

No doubt it is a very close fight; both were trained from very young age and have enough experience fighting.

 

“I do not understand. Why did you attack Wanheda?”

 

“It is not of your business Azgeda scum, everything went perfectly until you showed up.”

 

Echo doubt between continuing to attack or ask for help, Clarke is on the ground and seems to be lifeless.

 

But Kira decides to attack again and for a few seconds the fight is even. But Kira manages to take the sword from Echo’s hand.

 

When Kira prepares for the final blow, Echo grabs her by the arm and makes her release her sword too. Now the fight is with bare fists.

 

Echo throws Kira through the air and lands on a pile of wooden boxes, but this does not stop her and she attacks again. But undoubtedly in a fight with bare hands Echo has the advantage and manages to block all of Kira’s blows to throw her to the ground and hold her behind the neck.

 

With her last strength Kira tries to scratch Echo but it’s too late, after a few seconds Kira loses the battle and dies at the hands of Echo.

 

The first thing Echo does is run to where Clarke is, holding her in her arms and moving her a bit, trying to revive her, “Wanheda, Wanheda, are you okay?”

 

At that moment Echo looks up and sees how many people are watching her, no doubt all the noise she made in her fight against Kira attracted many people.

 

But she also realizes that things do not look good for her since one of the guards of Heda is lifeless on the floor, while Wanheda is dying in her arms.

 

The crowd approaches her, and one of the men who approaches her says, “It’s Wanheda! ... Azgeda scum, what have you done?”

 

Someone else says, “I knew we should not trust you.”

 

Everyone is launched against her and she tries to defend herself but they are too many so little by little the strength to fight is ending. In a short time Echo is on the ground being hit by many people.

 

Until a voice is heard, “What is happening here?”

 

People move a little away from Echo to open space for the person who just spoke.

 

Echo sees Indra and Octavia slowly approach her, Indra says, “How could you do this?”

 

“I swear that I didn’t ...” It’s all Echo manages to say before Indra hits her so hard that Echo finally loses consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is taken immediately to the tower and at that moment everything is chaos. Octavia took her to the infirmary while Indra took Echo to the dungeon of the tower.

 

Immediately Nyko orders Octavia to put Clarke on one of the beds while he begins to taking care of her.

 

Octavia orders one of the guards to go to Lexa and Abby immediately.

 

Clarke seems to be alive but breathing very slowly.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa is sitting on the throne; she was all morning listening to complaints from several merchants and by this time she is already quite annoyed. The only thing that has made Lexa endure this meeting is the memory of the previous night that she spent with Clarke.

 

At that moment a warrior runs into the throne room. This causes everyone in the room to get up from their places.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lexa asks, almost shouting.

 

“Heda, I’m sorry to come in without announcing myself but your presence is immediately necessary in the infirmary.”

 

“What’s going on?”

 

The warrior replies, “It’s Wanheda.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa runs through the corridors of the tower, followed by Murphy who upon hearing that it was Clarke, immediately left for the infirmary too.

 

Upon entering the infirmary Lexa sees how Nyko and Abby are already attending Clarke.

 

Lexa asks, “What happened? How is Clarke?”

 

“Apparently she was attacked by someone from Azgeda.” Octavia replies.

 

Lexa immediately approaches and holds the hand of her beloved, “Hodnes, what’s wrong? What happened?”

 

“Heda, she cannot hear you.” Nyko replies, “She is unconscious but her vital signs seem stable.”

 

“Everything will be fine; my daughter’s life is not in danger.” Abby tries to reassure Lexa.

 

Lexa looks at Octavia, “Who was it? You managed to capture him.” There is fury in Lexa’s eyes.

 

“Yes, Heda.” Octavia replies. “Indra took Echo to the dungeons of the tower to question her on why she attacked Clarke.”

 

“Echo?” No doubt Lexa is surprised to hear Octavia. “Echo was the one who attacked Clarke?”

 

“Not only Clarke, she also killed Kira.” Octavia’s voice is almost of disbelief.

 

“Octavia, I need you to go and inform me what is happening in the dungeons.” Lexa orders.

 

“Understood Heda.” Octavia leaves the infirmary immediately.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
At this moment Echo is hanging by the arms chained to the wall, has received so many blows that she is almost certain that there is no part of her body that does not hurt.

 

She does not remember how long she was unconscious the last time and just remembers that Indra and Ryder have been taking turns to beat her and torture her trying to get information.

 

At first she tried to tell them that she did not attack Clarke, that on the contrary she tried to help her but soon she realized that they would never believe her.

 

She knows that if Clarke is dead, she will never be able to leave this dungeon alive, that her destiny is already defined. She just had to accept her luck, the only thing she really wants before she dies is to be able to talk to Bellamy once more, but she knows that is practically impossible.  
  
  
  
  
~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy is running towards the dungeons, everything that has just happened seems overwhelming to him.

 

The first thing Bellamy did when he found out what happened was to go to the infirmary to check on Clarke’s health, which Abby told him that she was well and that her health was not in danger, but he also learned that the one responsible for the attack had been Echo.

 

Of course he does not believe that Echo was responsible and he thinks there must be another explanation for everything that is happening.

 

Arriving at the dungeons, he sees Octavia talking to a couple of warriors.

 

“O, where is Echo?”

 

“Ryder is with her right now.” Octavia says.

 

Bellamy tries to catch his breath, as he is quite agitated with everything he ran to get to the dungeons. “I need to see her. I cannot believe she was responsible for the attack on Clarke.”

 

“Bell, the evidence against her is many; there are many witnesses who saw her on top of Clarke’s body and aside from that the guard who was in charge of watching Clarke is dead.”

 

Bellamy does not know what to say, Octavia is right there are many evidences and witnesses that incriminate Echo. “It does not matter; all I want is to talk to her. Something must have happened to her to act in that way.”

 

“I don’t know Bell.” Octavia really wants to help Bellamy.

 

“Only five minutes, that’s all I need.” Bellamy is almost begging.

 

“Let me talk to Indra, maybe you can get information from her because she has not told us anything.”

 

Octavia walks towards Indra in hopes of convincing her to let Bellamy talk to Echo.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Everything in the tower is chaotic, Lexa ordered Koba that nobody can enter or leave the tower, and in the infirmary they are together with Clarke, Nyko, Abby, Murphy and Lexa.

 

Now there is more peace of mind after knowing that Clarke’s life is not in danger but still there are many unanswered questions in Lexa’s mind. _“Why would Echo attack Clarke? What does Azgeda win with all this?”_

 

Everyone is silent until Murphy breaks the silence, “And are you sure that Echo was the one who attacked her? Echo is not my favorite person but she is definitely loyal to Roan. And I doubt that Roan has ordered something like that. “

 

“I don’t find much sense either,” Abby comments, “Besides Echo seemed very bond to Bellamy to perpetrate something like this against one of us.”

 

“We will know her motives soon.” Lexa interrupts, “The important thing is that Clarke is safe and well.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia was finally able to convince Indra to let Bellamy talk with Echo and the argument that Bellamy could get more information from her was what finally convinced Indra.

 

Bellamy enters the dungeon, but he is almost speechless when he sees the conditions in which Echo is. She is bleeding from her mouth and nose; she has many cuts on her body and swollen eyes. Bellamy thinks she looks much worse than when Gunnar tortured her in Azgeda.

 

Bellamy comes up to crouch and put his face in front of hers, “Echo ... Echo, how are you?”

 

Echo seems to respond when she hears Bellamy’s voice and manages to open her right eye, since her left eye is too inflamed.

 

“Bellamy, is that you?”

 

“Hi.” Bellamy does not know what else to say when he sees her in that state. “What happened?”

 

“It does not matter anymore.” Echo coughs blood after saying this, “None of them are going to believe a single word I say.” Echo tries to breathe but it is very difficult, “You only need to know that I would never betray you Bellamy. My feelings towards you were always true.”

 

Bellamy caresses her cheek, “But ... you have to tell me something else, I don’t believe anything they tell me.”

 

“I didn’t do it, but Indra and the others have already announced my sentence. They only look for a guilty one for the death of Wanheda.” Echo lowers her head.

 

“But Clarke is alive, she didn’t die.”

 

“What did you say?” Echo seems to be full of strength when he hears Bellamy.

 

“Clarke is fine, she’s just unconscious but her life is not in danger.”

 

“You must talk to her please, or find evidence to help me.” Echo coughs up blood again, “If they keep torturing me I do not think I have much time left.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It’s been six hours since the attack on Clarke when she finally manages to open her eyes. And the first thing she sees is Lexa asleep in a chair next to her bed.

 

When she looks to the other side she sees her mother staring at her. “Hi, mom.”

 

“Hi dear, it’s good that you woke up, we were very worried.” Abby smiles.

 

“You finally woke up princess.” Murphy who is in a corner of the room is the one who speaks.

 

Clarke only rolls her eyes when listening to Murphy, but Murphy’s voice causes Lexa to wake up.

 

“Hodnes.” Lexa approaches and takes her hand, “How do you feel?”

 

“A little dizzy and my head hurts a lot, but other than that I’m fine.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that hodnes.” Lexa squeezes her hand and kisses her forehead “And do not worry, we’ll find out soon why Echo attacked you.”

 

“Echo?” Clarke sounds surprised.

 

“She was the one who attacked you and many witnesses saw her trying to kill you when you were already on the ground and not only that, she also killed Kira.”

 

Clarke cannot believe what Lexa says, “Lex, Echo was not the one who attacked me, it was Kira.”

 

“What?” Everyone is surprised.

 

“It was Kira who took me to that alley and attacked me from behind.”

 

“It can’t be. Kira was one of my most loyal guards.” Lexa cannot understand what happened.

 

At that moment Bellamy enters through the door of the infirmary, “Commander we have to talk, Echo wasn’t the one who attacked Clarke.”

 

“That’s what Clarke just told us.” Murphy responds.

 

“Clarke! You woke up.” Bellamy sounds agitated.

 

“Yes Bell, I’m feeling better.”

 

Just at that moment Octavia also enters the infirmary, “I can’t believe how fast you run.” At that moment Octavia sees Clarke. “Princess, you’re already awake.”

 

“Hello, O.”

 

“Bell, have you already told them what we found in Kira’s clothes?”

 

“Not yet.” From the back of his jacket Bellamy pulls out a small glass jar, “This is what we found.” Bellamy shows everyone the jar.

 

“And what’s important about that?” Murphy asks.

 

“It has a label that says CHCl3.” Bellamy shows everyone the label.

 

“Chloroform” Abby responds immediately.

 

Clarke speaks when listening to her mom, “Then that’s what Kira used to knock me out.”

 

Lexa does not really understand what is happening, “What is that substance?”

 

Abby responds, “In the old world it was used as an anesthetic, but one of its effects is that it makes the inhaler lose consciousness.”

 

“And it wasn’t the only bottle Kira had with her.” Bellamy shows another small jar without a label.

 

Abby takes the bottle and looks at it carefully, “It must be some other substance to enhance the effects of chloroform. That would explain why Clarke was unconscious for so many hours.”

 

“People, you’re forgetting the most important thing,” Murphy interrupts, “How did a grounder have access to that kind of substance?”

 

At that moment the truth comes to Octavia, “This has to be the work of Colonel Winston, only he would have access to something like that.”

 

“It makes sense that it was his work.” Abby comments, “According to what Dr. Newman told us, they have several spies in Polis, surely Kira was one of them.”

 

Clarke watches as Lexa gets up and walks away from her side while clenching her fists, “I cannot believe that Kira was a spy all this time.”

 

At that moment another guard enters the door, “Heda, we just found Virion. He was unconscious all this time.”

 

Clarke thinks that the pieces of the puzzle seem to arm themselves little by little, Kira planned all this carefully. Then think of something else and say, “Then Echo was the one who saved me.”

 

“That’s how it was Clarke, Echo saved your life.” There is pride in Bellamy’s words, “Please Commander, free Echo.”  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Indra is beating Echo again in the dungeons, “Talk Azgeda scum, say why you betrayed us.”

 

Echo receives one more blow in the stomach, but she cannot even say a single word.

 

“Heda must never have trusted you.” Indra launches one more blow.

 

When Indra draws her sword and is ready to make a cut in her stomach again, a voice is heard.

 

“Indra, ste pleni, nou!”

 

Indra just says, “Heda.”  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my Beta @rize for all the work she had done in all the chapters she help me.  
> Thank you so much for your help and for all your tips. Sadly we have to part away.
> 
> Any errors after the next chapter are on my own.  
>   
> The next chapter will be ready for the weekend, and thank you to all of you who continue reading this story, thank you for your Kudos.  
>   
> 


	18. I want to have you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will see the consequences after the attack on Clarke.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 18**  
  
  
  
  
The first two days since Clarke was attacked have been difficult for everyone, no one enters or leaves the tower without first going through several screening filters, Lexa asked Koba to double surveillance at all access points, but in her mind Lexa knows that if there are more spies in Polis it will be almost impossible to detect them.

 

As much as Lexa has investigated these two days, she could not find anything unusual about Kira's behavior prior to the attack on Clarke, Kira was not Polis native, she was from a village far to the west, but had lived in Polis for more than 10 years. There is nothing in her record indicating that she might have had contact with the people of Colonel Winston.

 

But without a doubt these two days has been Clarke very difficult to hardest, virtually she has not left her room at all, only her mother, Octavia and Mina have had access to her, apart from Lexa of course.

 

Clarke feels tired and annoyed; she cannot continue living like that. It is not the first time that she is target of the enemy, she still remembers when she and Lexa were the targets of Mount Weather and in that time she never hid, she faced the enemy face to face. Of course at that time she and Lexa were not girlfriends yet and Clarke did not have to answer to anyone.

 

On the one hand, Clarke understands Lexa's concern but she also knows that she cannot continue to live in this way, so she decided to hold a meeting with all the people she trusted people in Polis, with the help of Mina she has managed to gather everyone in the same room that was assigned to the Skaikru delegation for the last coalition meeting.

 

One by one all the guests were arriving.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
By the time Lexa arrives at the room she is surprised to see Abby, Octavia, Mina, Murphy, Emori and Bellamy.

 

The first reaction that Clarke sees in Lexa, is that she looks at her and shows her anger, to which Clarke responds, "I'm sorry hodnes but you would never have agreed to this meeting if you had known what it was."

 

Lexa floded her arms and says, "And what is the reason for this meeting?"

 

"Lex, I cannot keep locked up and unable to leave my room all day, I'm going crazy."

 

"I'm sorry hodnes," Lexa approaches her and says, "But we do not know who else could be a spy and I cannot let anything happen to you."

 

"And that's why I've gathered everyone here." Clarke responds, "I need your help and ideas to see what we can do or how you can everybody help me."

 

"What you ask is not an easy task princess" Murphy comments in a sarcastic tone, "Everyone in Polis knows who Wanheda is."

 

"And that's why I think you should go back to Arkadia" Abby interrupts, "in Arkadia you will be more secure, there we know that there are no spies and it is a place with much more security where we practically know everyone".

 

Clarke sees immediately how Lexa shows her displeasure with the idea of her mother but does not say anything, which makes Clarke think that Lexa might be considering it.

 

"The idea is not bad Clarke" Octavia is the one who speaks, "In Arkadia you will definitely be more secure".

 

No doubt this proposal has put to think all those present.

 

"Let's be honest, Clarke has no plans to return to Arkadia" Bellamy surprises everyone with his response, "I'm sure she already thought about that possibility, but she wouldn’t have gathered everyone here if she was not looking for more options. Polis is now her home and we must find a way to help her to continue living safely here, "after saying this Bellamy looks at Clarke who seems to say thank you with her eyes.

 

Emori who has not said a single word finally decides to speak, "I agree with Bellamy, I believe that Clarke, Octavia and I have found in Polis a home and an adoptive family, and we should not let anything or anyone take us away from here".

 

"Thanks Bellamy and Emori" Clarke smiles, “I my mind I had never think about leaving Polis, but I know that I will remain a target for our enemies."

 

"You have all my army at your disposal to protect you, never doubt it." Lexa tries to reassure her.

 

"Thank you my love but I think we already realized that that would not be enough" Clarke takes Lexa's hand and gives her a little kiss on it.

 

"Maybe a disguise" Octavia says it like trying to give any idea.

 

"That's it" Murphy sounds excited, "We can disguise Clarke."

 

"What the hell are you talking about, Murphy?" Bellamy interrupts.

 

"To disguise Clarke or rather change her look" Murphy approaches Clarke.

 

"And exactly how would we do that?" Lexa asks.

 

"Easy, you have to bring Wanheda back," Murphy is proud of his idea.

 

"Wanheda back?" Clarke has many doubts when listening to Murphy.

 

"I ask you all, what is the first thing that makes Clarke stand out among all the people?"

 

"Her blond hair" Bellamy responds.

 

"Exactly" Murphy puts his hand to his chin, "As I remember Clarke, you told me that when you were in the woods hiding the first thing you did was dye your hair red."

 

"That’s correct" Clarke answers still without knowing where Murphy is going with all this.

 

"Well, let's do the same, we will paint your hair red again."

 

"I don’t know if that will be enough", Clarke does not sound very convinced.

 

Mina approaches Clarke and strokes her hair observing it, "We could also cut it a little to make you look like another person."

 

"It will be the perfect disguise" Murphy is quite excited about his idea.

 

"Apart from that we could also make you pass for another person, like a new maid or something like that", Now it is Emori who speaks.

 

Everyone seems to be contributing ideas, but the only people who do not look convinced are Lexa and Abby, who look at each other.

 

"I do not know hodnes", there is doubt in Lexa's voice.

 

"I think it would be worth trying Lex."

 

The look in Clarke's eyes makes Lexa smile and say, "Okay, we'll try this idea."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo spend the two days after the attack to Clarke in the infirmary of the tower, she’s being taken care of by Nyko and Abby. Abby preferred to keep Echo sedated in these two days so that her recovery was faster.

 

Fortunately Echo had no internal injuries as Abby thought when she arrived at the infirmary in Bellamy's arms.

 

During the day Bellamy and Octavia have been taking turns to keep her company, but when Abby told Bellamy that she would stop giving her sedatives to wake her up, Bellamy did not hesitate to be present to talk to her.

 

Echo opens hers eyes little by little trying to locate where she is, her vision is blurred and it is difficult to focus.

 

The first thing that distinguishes is that she has a needle connected to her veins and a there is a machine around her, memories of Mount Weather immediately reach her memory. Without thinking Echo tries to get out of bed but is stopped from the shoulders by two hands.

 

"Easy Echo."

 

Echo tries to struggle a bit but that voice seems familiar.

 

"You must calm down, you're still weak."

 

Echo looks to the right and tries to focus to see who is holding her, "Where am I? Why am I connected to these machines? "

 

"Please calm down; these are things that Abby brought from Arkadia a few weeks ago, these machines are here to help you heal."

 

"Bellamy?"

 

"Yes, it's me".

 

"Bellamy, what happened? How did I get here?" Echo still does not seem to understand what is happening.

 

"The commander gave orders that you were brought here to heal your wounds," Bellamy takes her hand; "It's been two days since Clarke was attacked by Kira and you save her."

 

Echo is trying to process everything Bellamy is saying, "Then, Heda knows it was not me."

 

"That's right; when Clarke woke up she told us what had happened. Apart Octavia and I investigated in Kira's clothes and found indications that all this was the work of the people of Colonel Winston," Bellamy squeezes Echo's hand tightly," Everyone here knows that you saved Clarke. "

 

And at that moment something happens that Bellamy had never seen, for the first time Echo sketches a small smile and says, "Thank you for trusting my Skaiboy."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning Clarke is lying down in her bed, as usual Lexa left the room early to start her day as Heda.

 

At that moment someone knocks on her door.

 

"Princess you have visitors," It's Octavia’s voice. Since the incident with Kira, Octavia is the one who has become in charge of the surveillance of Clarke.

 

Clarke opens her eyes and sees how the sun barely appears on the horizon, "It's still too early O. I want to sleep a little more".

 

"I'm sorry but they are here by orders from Heda", At that moment Octavia, Mina and Emori enter through the door carrying some wooden boxes.

 

"Good morning Wanheda" Mina greets respectfully.

 

"I already told you not to call me that, you can call me Clarke." Clarke's voice sounds like she was annoyed.

 

"That will never happen," Octavia replies, "You should have got used to having all the people who are under your service call you Wanheda."

 

"And you, why don’t you tell me Wanheda?" Clarke looks at Octavia and raises an eyebrow.

 

"I'm sorry princess but I know you before you were Wanheda the queen of the grounders. For me you will always be our beloved princess," Octavia smirks.

 

The only thing Clarke can do is roll her eyes and say, "Well, at what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

 

"We have come to help you change your look," Emori responds.

 

"At least you could have waited until after I took a bath." Clarke sounds still a little annoyed.

 

Emori answers, "Honestly we thought you would be ready for these hours."

 

Octavia smiles and says, "I think they don’t know you as well as I do."

 

Clarke finally gets up and gets ready, sits in a chair in front of the mirror, while Mina and Emori begin to take several things out of the boxes they brought.

 

"Wanheda, how did you paint your hair red before?" Mina asks.

 

"Well, I used some red berries; it was a process I had to do every two days because the red color was fading very fast."

 

Mina shows Clarke a small jar with red paint, "This painting will last much longer and will not damage your hair, but first we need to cut it."

 

Mina begins to cut her hair while Emori prepares the red paint to dye her hair.

 

Mina cuts Clarke's hair up a little above her shoulders completely changing her appearance.

 

After this Emori and Mina begin to dye Clarke's hair red.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Inside a tent somewhere near Polis:

 

"I'm tired of waiting without doing anything, Colonel Winston has us here without being able to move, his plan to use a spy to get the target failed miserably, it's time for us to take charge."

 

"But Anya, we must wait for orders before doing something", someone else comments.

 

Anya seems to be thinking of some alternative, "We need someone of us inside Polis, someone I trust. And not depend on the spies of Colonel Winston for information. "

 

Everyone present seems to agree.

 

"Lincoln, I need you to disguise yourself as the grounders so you can infiltrate Polis and get information from Polis."

 

Lincoln nods, "Understood."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
  
//  
  
  
It has been 10 days since Clarke changed her look, since then she has tried to mix with the other maidens in the tower. The times she has tried, she has gone unnoticed. On the other hand they have used one of the light-haired maidens as a decoy to make it appear that Clarke has been walking through the corridors of the tower.

 

Meanwhile Lexa was surprised to see the new appearance of Clarke, no doubt she liked the new look.

 

Unfortunately Lexa has had too many issues to attend to; news that the rebel clans are still gathering an army and convincing more villages to join them continues to increase.

 

Lexa has had meetings with her generals and allied clan generals to define details of how to protect Polis in case of an attack.

 

All this has meant that Lexa and Clarke have very little time to be together, although Clarke expects her luck to change tonight.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo is already much better, her wounds have healed quite well and the last couple of days she has returned to her work of the surveillance of the city, but things have changed. People no longer feel the same confidence when they see her pass, they no longer greet her and Echo sees how people murmur when they see her pass by.

 

The fact that Lexa wanted to maintain a lot of secrecy around the attack on Clarke has not helped to cleanse her image in front of the people of Polis.

 

Everything that Echo had thought before now seems to vanish; now she thinks that someone like her could never have a normal life inside the Kongeda.

 

And that is why she has made a decision.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"Then you are leaving Polis."

 

"That is correct Octavia, I will return to King Roan's side to help him save our people," Echo answers without looking up as she packs her things.

 

"You already spoke with my brother? You know very well what he feels for you", Octavia is undoubtedly upset by Echo's decision.

 

"I will talk to him before I leave."

 

Octavia who is at the entrance of Echo's room looks down the hall and sees Bellamy approaching, "Well, I think this is your chance to tell him, I hope you really contemplated all the options before making this decision," Octavia said. Then she moves away from Echo's room and when she passes Bellamy's side she just greets him.

 

"What were you and Octavia talking about?" Bellamy asks when he get to Echo's room.

 

"I was informing her about a decision I just made."

 

At that moment Bellamy realizes that Echo is packing her things, "What's wrong? Where are you going?

 

"There's no easy way to say this Bellamy, but I'm going back to Azgeda." No doubt there's sadness in Echo's voice.

 

"But… why? Lexa understood that you had nothing to do with the attack on Clarke, and everyone in the tower knows that you saved her life," Bellamy tries to understand why Echo wants to leave Polis.

 

"Yesterday I returned to my work patrolling the north area of Polis and I realized that people will never see me as one of their own. During the last weeks I convinced myself that I could look for a different life in Polis, that not everything was to obey orders and try to survive but ... " Echo lower her head and continues," After what happened with Clarke, and as immediately everyone blamed me, tortured me without even giving me time to explain what had happened," A tear rolls down her cheek, "And then see that in the streets Polis no one really trusts me --- It's not worth staying, it's better to leave to Azgeda where I should never have left. "

 

Bellamy does not know what to say, he had never seen this side of Echo, she always seems to be strong and without any weakness, almost without feelings. And now seeing her so vulnerable is something completely new, "Echo, please think well what you're going to do, we need you in Polis... I need you."

 

Echo looks up, never had someone said he needed her, "Bell, I do not know ..." Echo is about to open her heart, but at that moment she raises her shield again, "I'm sorry Bellamy but the decision is made, I leave this same night towards Azgeda.

 

Hearing Echo's words, Bellamy does not say anything and leaves the room.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is very excited tonight, finally she and Lexa will have a night just for them, Clarke is trying on a black dress that Mina has just brought, she is just waiting for Lexa to finish her Heda duties to spend time together.

 

"Wow princess, that dress fits you very well", Octavia is leaning against the door frame of the room.

 

Clarke blushes a little, "Thank you, O. I hope Lexa thinks the same."

 

While Clarke is still preparing for the night, Octavia says, "You know what I just found out. Echo is leaving Polis tonight."

 

"What? And Bellamy knows."

 

"Echo must be telling him at this precise moment."

 

"But why? Lexa knows that she was the one who saved my life", Clarke is really surprised.

 

"I really don’t understand it princess," Octavia responds, "I think everything that happened and the fact that trikru have accused and tortured her in spite of being really innocent, I think it really affected her. It seems Echo does have feelings after all. “

 

Clarke is thinking for a few moments, maybe she can do something about it.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
That same day at night Echo is getting her horse ready to leave for Azgeda along with several more warriors, it is very cold tonight although it is not snowing.

 

Just when she is about to get on her horse, she hears a voice, "Echo".

 

Echo turns surprised taking her hand to the hilt of her sword, but from the shadows a familiar figure emerges.

 

"I need to talk to you."

 

"It is you Wanheda?" Echo thinks that Clarke looks very different.

 

Clarke uncovers her head, "Let's say I made a change of appearance to go unnoticed," Clarke approaches Echo, "I heard you were leaving Polis."

 

"That's right Wanheda, I'm on my way to Azgeda to meet with King Roan and help in whatever is necessary."

 

"And that's the only reason you're leaving?" Clarke stares at her.

 

"To serve my people is the most important thing Wanheda, My duty to my people is before anything," Echo answers with great confidence.

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I didn’t hear Roan was calling you back to Azgeda, on the contrary he wanted you to stay here," Clarke tries to get Echo to tell her, her reasons.

 

She doubts for a moment, "I --- I need to leave Polis."

 

"You're sure you want to leave. I know Bellamy since we came to earth and I've never seen him so happy next to someone. To be honest you and he seem to understand each other and in some strange way you both look happy together "Clarke smiles when she sees Echo's face after hearing these words, "I only asking you that before you make such a hasty decision, please talk to Bellamy about your feelings towards him, I am sure that if you speak with him you both will realize how much you mean for each other."

 

Clarke turns around and walks away while Echo is left thinking about what she has just said.

 

When Clarke re-enters the tower Octavia is waiting for her and says, "I cannot believe what you just did, who would believe that the powerful Wanheda, is also Cupid."

 

Clarke smiles and says, "I only did my part, the rest depends on the two of them."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Things in Arkadia have been quite quiet; people have continued to help build carts to transport food and supplies. Niylah has continued to travel between her trading post and Arkadia to help prepare the meat so that it lasts a long time and does not rotten.

 

Raven spent the past days devising a plan to transport Arkadia’s mainframe to wherever it is needed; she knows that the most important thing is that all the information that existed in the Ark remains intact since the life of all people depends on it.

 

Raven also talked on the radio to Octavia about the attack that Clarke suffered in Polis, Raven did not tell anyone other than Kane about this, if this kind of news is spread in Arkadia, Jaha and Trevor could gain more followers.

 

During these last days Ayako and Raven have bonded much more, anyone would say that they have known each other for a long time, but Raven feels something even more important, what could only be described as sexual tension every time she is alone with Ayako , many times she has felt the need to do something about it but she has not had the courage.

 

Tonight, the two of them agreed to have dinner together in Raven's workshop, since Monty and Stephen would be busy with other tasks and Raven would be alone, and since Kane has ordered that there should always be someone present at the workshop to guard if the temperature or radiation markers suddenly changed.

 

"Then you spend all night watching those screens, pfff… that’s boring" Ayako does not hesitate to show her displeasure.

 

"I don’t have to be watching them all night, if something were to change suddenly the alarms would start to sound and I would wake up", Raven shows her the buttons and lights of the alarms.

 

"Well, that makes a lot more sense." Ayako sits in front of the small table Raven has in her workshop, "I brought dinner."

 

Raven also sits down to eat beside Ayako, "Thank you very much."

 

The two spend the time talking while they are having dinner, as always Raven tells her about some crazy adventure she or one of the delinquents had.

 

After dinner, Ayako takes a bottle from a small bag and shows it to Raven.

 

"What is that?" Raven raises an eyebrow.

 

"It's a sample of Monty's famous moonshine, he made it in the morning and of course he offered me a little sample," Ayako also takes two small cups out of the bag.

 

"The idea is to get us drunk?" Raven asks.

 

"Mmm partly yes, but of course we need to make it more interesting. So we will play a game. "

 

"That's what I like," Raven responds rather excitedly, "What will the game be?"

 

"The name of the game is, have you ever? One of us asks a question, and if the other had done it, she drinks a cup of the moonshine," After explaining the rules, Ayako ask the first question, "Have you ever killed someone since you came to earth?"

 

Raven immediately drinks.

 

During the rest of the night the questions continue until the two are quite drunk.

 

"I think I've already asked all the questions that occurred to me" Raven dragged the syllables of the words.

 

"Mmm I think I still have one more question to ask," Ayako almost falls off the chair when she raises her hand, which causes Raven to have a fit of laughter.

 

"Shhhh... let me talk" Ayako touches Raven's shoulder, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

 

Raven is left with the cup in her hand, while Ayako drinks immediately, Looking at Raven, Ayako says, "Seriously Reyes, you have never kissed another girl."

 

Just when Raven is about to answer Ayako begins to kiss her, at first Raven is surprised but then she responds the kiss without hesitation.

 

Ayako takes Raven by the waist and puts her on the table while she continues to kiss her.

 

At this moment Raven has lost all inhibitions and begins to undress Ayako, while whispering in her ear, "Make love to me on this table."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke enters her room and is surprised to see Lexa sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in a black dress.

 

Lexa gets up and says, "Hodnes, where were you? I was worried".

 

"I was trying to save a relationship," Clarke approaches Lexa and gives her a small kiss.

 

Lexa looks confused, "What are you talking about?"

 

"Echo is about to leave Polis, apparently everything that really happened her the last days really affected her and has decided to return to Azgeda."

 

"Oh, then you tried to convince her to stay" Lexa holds her by the waist, "You're a good friend, I hope for Bellamy's sake that Echo decides to stay in Polis".

 

"Me too, Bellamy really looks in love with her," Clarke smiles.

 

"But let's stop talking about them and let's talk about us. Did I tell you I love how do you look with red hair?" Lexa speaks in a playful tone.

 

"So, Heda likes redheads" Clarke smiles and plays with her hair, "Come with me, I have prepared a dinner for both alone" Clarke takes Lexa's hand and tries to take her with her but Lexa stops her.

 

Clarke turns surprised, "What's wrong?"

 

"You know hodnes, I do not think I can wait any longer," Lexa pounces on her to kiss her passionately without giving Clarke time to do anything.

 

Lexa pushes her until she collides with a wardrobe while continuing to kiss her.

 

When Lexa finally stops for a moment, Clarke says, "Lex, I had never seen you like this before."

 

"It has been more than a week since we have been together, I am hungry but not for food", Lexa begins to remove Clarke’s dress and then caress her breasts.

 

While Lexa regains her breath, Clarke says, "This is a side of you that I've never seen before and I really like it," Now it's Clarke who starts to undress Lexa, "Let's go to bed."

 

"No" Lexa stops her while she starts to kiss her breasts, "I want to have you in this place and at this moment."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy is in his room in the tower, he has not stopped thinking about Echo. He has thought of many things that he could have said and that he really wanted to tell her. But at this moment Echo should be in her way to Azgeda.

 

One of the things Bellamy really regrets about is never telling her that he loved her.

 

When Bellamy finally decides to go to sleep someone knocks on his door.

 

The first thing that Bellamy thinks is that it must be Octavia; surely she has come to keep him company now that she found out that Echo left Polis. He walks to the door and as he opens it he says, "Hi O, it's a good thing you came..." But seeing who is on the other side of the door, Bellamy is speechless.

 

"Hello Skaiboy."  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? I hope you like the story so far.
> 
> Thank you for your Kudos.  
>   
>   
> 


	19. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of pillow talk in this chapter.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 19**  
  
  
  
  
Clarke spent much of the morning admiring the beauty of Lexa who was cuddle to her; the sun is already on the horizon but she has not dared to wake her up. The previous night was very intense and full of passion.

 

They made love in the closet, on the floor and finally in the bed, that is where they are at the moment covered by the thin furs that always adorn their bed due to the cold of the morning.

 

Clarke cannot stop thinking about how lucky she is, she's living like a queen in a beautiful tower next to the woman she loves, life is really about more than surviving.

 

At that moment Lexa begins to open her eyes, this is one of the few times that Clarke has been able to see Lexa before waking up, since usually in Lexa who wakes up first.

 

"Hello, good morning," Clarke whispers.

 

Lexa opens her eyes little by little and says, "Good morning hodnes." Then she gives her a little kiss and then he gets more and more cuddled up, "I'm so tired."

 

"I imagine, but it was your idea to carry me to make love" Clarke chuckles, "I didn’t think you could do it".

 

"It is not the first time that I carry you in my arms."

 

"I know, but never in that way. Last night I saw one side of you I had never seen before "Clarke caresses Lexa's naked torso while she continues talking to her," You were almost like a wild animal in heat ", their faces are facing each other with only a few inches between them.

 

"And you like that?"

 

"Of course, only that surprised you me a little" Clarke stares at her and smiles, "Then, Heda really likes redheads ... who would have said it? I always thought that your weakness was the blondes. "

 

Lexa cannot help but blush, "Of course not hodnes, I love blondes --- I mean, I love you."

 

Clarke cannot help but laugh out loud, "No doubt Heda has the best pillow talk. And Lex, don’t worry, I'm just kidding. "

 

"You know, what happened yesterday was not because of the color of your hair or because of your new look" Lexa's voice is so soft that it seems to get lost in the sound of the morning in Polis, "Everything that has happened lately, the fact someone wanted to kidnap you and take you away from me made me think that no matter what we do, we will always be in constant danger and the risk of losing you will always be latent," After saying these words, Lexa sighs deeply.

 

Clarke moves her hand from Lexa's torso slowly up her leg, which makes Lexa goosebumps, then kisses her and says, "That danger will always exist, but also remember that we have friends and family that appreciate us and that are willing to risk their lives for us" Clarke stops talking for a moment, and then says, " For example I would never have thought that Echo would risk her life to save me".

 

I know, but the thing is that I do not know who to trust hodnes, now I feel that everyone could be spies", No doubt there is concern in her voice.

 

"We know who are loyal to us, of those who are in the tower I completely trust in Indra, Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Bellamy, Mina and now in Echo, and of course my mother."

 

Lexa seems to be thinking about Clarke's words and says, "I think Ryder, Koba and Niko are also loyal to us."

 

"If you believe that they are also loyal to us, then I believe it too."

 

Clarke stares at the horizon for a few seconds, which prompts Lexa to ask, "What are you thinking?"

 

"I think about Echo and Bellamy, I don’t know if Echo will have decided to stay."

 

"I trust that your words have helped her change her mind, when you propose it you can be very convincing".  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"Last night was amazing” She sighs and says, "I do not remember the last time I spent such a night, maybe because I had never had it."

 

Bellamy is lying on his bed with his arms behind his head, while Echo rests her head on his chest, both of them are naked under the skins that cover them from the cold of the morning. The night before when Echo appeared at his door he wanted to tell her so many things but he did not have time. Echo slowly approached him and kissed him as no one had never kissed him before, they did not have to say words to express what they felt for each other they simply let themselves go.

 

"What was it that made you change your mind?"

 

"Bellamy, it really matters?"

 

"It's just curiosity, but if you don’t want to tell me, there's no problem."

 

"I think you'll make fun of me if I tell you."

 

Bellamy strokes her hair, "I would never make fun of something like that."

 

Echo breathes deeply and says, "Just before I left, when I was about to get on my horse ... Wanheda appeared."

 

"Clarke?" Bellamy sounds really surprised.

 

"That's right, well the new Wanheda. Now she looks very different. "

 

"I cannot believe what you say; Clarke was the one to convince you to stay."

 

"Apparently she does have that gift of conviction that you lack of," Echo smiles.

 

"Hey, I tried to make you stay" Bellamy tries to sound offended.

 

"Well you were not very convincing" Echo hugs him harder.

 

"I think I'll have to thank Clarke after all."

 

"Skaiboy thanking someone, that would be something new."

 

"Mmm ... now that we're together, are you going to stop calling me Skaiboy?"

 

Echo kisses him and says, "Maybe only when we are alone, but in front of Octavia, Clarke and Raven I will continue to call you Skaiboy. They seem to like that nickname very much."

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes and says, "Well, I think I'll have to get used to it ... you know when I met you, I never thought you'd have a sense of humor."

 

"There are still many things that you do not know about me, but we will have a lot of time to get to know each other better."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It's already morning in Arkadia, the night before it was one of the best in Raven's life, it was a night without inhibitions without fear without anything to worry about, and finally she could face her feelings towards Ayako and realize that she really felt something for her.

 

The two are naked on the floor of Raven's workshop, covered by several furs and a blanket used to cover the rovers when they are not using them, at this time Raven wants to open her eyes but the headache from the hangover still continues.

 

About an hour ago Raven is sure someone entered the workshop after seeing them, that person go out without saying anything, she just hoped it was Harper or at least Monty so she can to talk to them about it.

 

Ayako is between her arms, apparently that's how they spent the whole night. Little by little Ayako seems to start waking up.

 

Opening her eyes, Ayako says, "I cannot stand my head" and she puts her hands to her forehead, "I'll tell Monty that the moonshine was too strong."

 

"I don’t think it has been that strong, I think it was rather that we drank too much." Raven laughs as she also puts her hand to her forehead, "I don’t think I should laugh so loud."

 

When she looks up Ayako sees the sun through the window, "Damn, it must be almost noon", at that moment she gets up quickly.

 

"What's wrong?" Raven looks really surprised.

 

"I have to go to continue my work in the construction of the carts that Kane ordered," While saying this Ayako begins to dress quickly.

 

Raven is still sitting on the furs on the floor, "Mmmh I thought we could eat something before we go back to work."

 

"I'm sorry, but I really need to go to work before Kane scolds me again" Ayako finishes dressing and arranges her hair, "It was a very funny night Reyes, we should do it more often, although I hope we don’t have to get drunk to do it again. "

 

After hearing it Raven can only say, "Yeah, don’t worry."

 

Ayako quickly leaves Raven's workshop saying, "See you."

 

Raven sits still naked thinking about what just happened, _"What the hell was that? Did I misread the signals? or last night just a little fun for her. "_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia walks through Polis, she goes to the training grounds, since Kira attacked Clarke she has had very little time to train, before at least she could practice with Clarke every morning but this last week she has spent in the tower.

 

But this day has been different, Clarke and Lexa seem to spend the whole morning together so that gives her a little time to face some warriors and practice for a while.

 

Upon reaching the training grounds immediately take a sword and begin to practice with one of the warriors who were already there.

 

One by one Octavia defeats all the warriors who dare to challenge her, her fame in recent months has increased a lot and everyone seems to respect her.

 

In the end she already defeated ten warriors who were training, and she there is only one more to face, who is the most novice and certainly with less experience, which makes Octavia think it will be an easy fight.

 

As Octavia expected it the fight is quite easy, so she decides to have fun for a while and not end the fight quickly.

 

Octavia even lets the new guy hit her a ittle and throw her to the ground, around she hears Indra's warriors who are watching the training begin to laugh a little, knowing that Octavia is not fighting with all her strength. When she turns to see them to also laugh a little, something in the distance catches her attention, a figure she no doubt recognizes is also watching her fight.

 

_"It cannot be… Lincoln?"_

 

Only one moment of distraction was enough for the warrior to hit her hard on the head and Octavia loses her balance, she cannot react and receives another blow that throws her to the ground and causes her to lose her sword, when Octavia wants to react she already has a sword in her neck.

 

Everything is silent in the training arena and Octavia has no choice but to acknowledge her defeat.

 

The warrior offers his hand to get up, and Octavia says, "Well done boy."

 

When Octavia walks to where the other warriors are, they all begin to question her.

 

"What happened?"

 

Octavia only responds, "It was just overconfidence," although inside she is thinking _"If it really was Lincoln, I should look for him and try to talk to him."_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven spent the rest of the day busy with her affairs; she has not seen Ayako again all day.

 

At this time she goes to Kane's office to discuss the status of all matters regarding the arrival of radiation.

 

On her way she meets Harper.

 

"Hi Rae, how are you? I guess very tired. "

 

Raven is a little surprised by Harper's question, "Well, not so tired, why the question?"

 

"I guess Ayako didn’t exhaust you so much after all."

 

"Damn it" Raven puts her hand to her forehead, "It was you who entered the workshop early, right?"

 

Harper laughs, "You were lucky it was me and not Monty or Steph."

 

Raven blushes a lot.

 

"So, you and Ayako huh?"

 

"I think we drank too much moonshine last night... and then one thing led to another," Raven stutters a bit.

 

"Then it's nothing serious, and it was just a night of alcohol." Harper tries to get more information from Raven.

 

Raven thinks for a few seconds, "Actually I don’t know what it was."

 

Well, I think then you should talk to Ayako and clarify things.

 

"I'll do it, but first I have to go with Kane, see you."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke and Lexa are dining in a private room, now that Clarke changed their appearance they both had to dine apart from the other people in the tower, originally this room was designed so that Heda had privacy, but Lexa always saw it as an unnecessary luxury.

 

Of course they do not have dinner alone, Emori, Murphy, Abby, Bellamy and Octavia also have dinner with them when they have time.

 

"I asked Bellamy to come and join us, I want to ask him about Echo," Clarke says as she continues to have dinner.

 

"It is okay, I hope your mother can also accompany us," Lexa responds.

 

"Sorry for the delay" Abby enters quickly, "I was helping Nyko in the infirmary".

 

"Don’t worry mom, take a seat. In a moment Mina will bring you the dinner" Clarke is happy that her mom and Lexa are finally getting along.

 

Lexa smiles, "Take a sit Abby."

 

At that moment someone else comes through the door, Bellamy appears taking Echo by the hand, "Good evening, can we come in."

 

"Of course Bellamy, go ahead," Clarke responds.

 

As she passes by, Echo looks at Clarke, and the two share a smile.

 

Murphy and Emori also came to dinner and everyone is sitting at the table having a quiet dinner.

 

"Bell, Do you know where is O.?" Clarke asks.

 

"She told me she had some things to do and that she couldn’t have dinner with us."

 

"I guess Indra assigned her some task" Clarke takes some water and sees everyone having dinner and sharing the food, a few months ago she would never have thought that this was still possible.

 

_Life is really about more than just surviving…_

 

"Clarke, Clarke ... answer me please", It is heard on a radio, "Damn it Griffin, answer immediately" Raven's voice sounds with much desperation.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In the workshop are Monty, Harper and Stephen, tonight the person in charge of monitoring the machines will be Monty, although of course Harper does not intend to let him spend the night alone.

 

Stephen decided to stay a while longer because the truth he has nothing better to do, since he came to Arkadia his circle of friends have only been, Raven, Monty, Harper and Ayako.

 

"So, in the morning, why did you tell us to wait to come to the workshop? Do you think I didn’t notice?" Stephen asks in a rather intuitive tone.

 

"What are you talking about?" Harper tries to sound convincing.

 

"Please Harper, Monty and I realized you didn’t want us to come here in the morning." Stephen leans back in his chair and says, "I'm pretty sure it has to do with Raven and Ayako."

 

"I think the same as Steph," Monty comments.

 

Harper sighs as if knowing that trying to keep them hiding information is a lost battle, "Well, I'm going to tell you, but promise you will not tell anyone."

 

Stephen laughs, "As if I had many friends in Arkadia whom I could talk to."

 

Monty and Harper laugh when they hear Stephen.

 

"Well, I'm going to tell you."

 

When Harper is going to start talking to you, the alarms start to sound and several red lights start to light up on the board and the screens.

 

"What the hell?" That's all Monty can say.

 

"This things went crazy," Harper says.

 

"No, that's what Raven told us could happen." Stephen begins to see the markers on the board, "Apparently something is increasing a lot, and we need Raven."

 

Immediately Harper runs to Kane's office.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"Apparently everything goes according to plan, we already have several carts built and with the help of Niylah we have been able to start saving food" Kane is quite satisfied.

 

"For my part I think we can save most of the main frame information on some hard drives" Raven shows Kane a hard drive, "We are building a structure that supports any travel conditions and we don’t have problems with the information.”

 

Kane seems to breathe easier after hearing all this, "Well it seems that for the first time things are going as planned."

 

In the distance they hear some shouts, "Raven, Raven!" The voice seems to approach.

 

At that moment the door of Kane's office suddenly opens,

 

Harper can hardly talk because how fast she ran, "Raven we need you immediately in the workshop."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Harper, Raven and Kane run through the corridors of Arkadia until they reach Raven's workshop, when they enter the alarms continue to sound out loud.

 

"Good thing you are here Rae, we don’t know what's going on," Monty sounds stressed.

 

Raven stares at the monitors and the board, "No, no, no, no ... this shouldn’t be happening yet."

 

"What's wrong?" Kane asks.

 

"There's a sudden increase in radiation and temperature but..." Raven stops for a second, thinking what to do, "I need a radio, I have to talk to Clarke and Lexa immediately."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After hearing Raven’s voice over the radio, immediately Bellamy begins to look through his clothes for the radio, "Rae, I'm Bellamy what’s happen?"

 

"Bell, I need you to look for Lexa and Clarke, it's urgent!"

 

"They are listening to you, they are both with me".

 

Lexa and Clarke look each other in the eyes; no doubt something very bad is happening.

 

Raven's voice is heard with a lot of stress, "Commander, Griff... There's a big increase in radiation and temperature levels east of Polis--- This shit just got real!"

 

Raven’s words leave everyone frozen in the dining room.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that ending?
> 
> Thank you for your kudos.
> 
> Side Note: The alternative name for this chapter was "This Shit just got real".  
>   
>   
> 


	20. What else did you find?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven have some bad news.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my trigedasleng is not correct, I'm still learning.  
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 20**  
  
  
  
  
As soon as they heard Raven's words, a cold walked through the dining room of the tower, the worst fears of all were coming true.

 

Raven asked Lexa to go see the maps she had left in Polis; she needed to know what was in the radius of radiation damage.

 

Immediately everyone ran to the library and Lexa began unfolding the maps on the table with Clarke's help.

 

Raven's voice is heard on the radio, "Clarke, Commander, I'm going to give you a coordinates and I need you to look for it on the map and tell me you're around that area."

 

"Understood Rae" Clarke answers.

 

Raven begins to give the coordinates; they all begin to interpret them until they finally define a place on the map.

 

"Are you sure of those coordinates Raven?" Lexa asks.

 

"Yes commander, that's where the radiation came from."

 

"It cannot be" Lexa punch the table.

 

Seeing her reaction, Clarke immediately asks, "What's wrong? What's in that place? "

 

"In that coordinates is the Sankru’s capital city."

 

A silence takes over the library, until the voice of Raven is heard again on the radio, "Commander, I’m sorry to tell you that I don’t think there is much left of Sankru's capital ... but that's not all".

 

Clarke holds Lexa's hand and asks, "What else is happening Rae?"

 

"Clarke, the affectation radius is 30 miles, that means that it reached the sea near Floukru and up to the north near the border with Azgeda."

 

Seeing that everyone seems to be frozen by the news, Bellamy takes the radio and asks, "Rae, are we in danger in Polis?"

 

"According to my calculations there is no danger in Polis, what happened was only an isolated event and the radiation cloud that formed is heading towards the sea away from Polis and the coalition."

 

A sound of relief is heard in all present.

 

"We need to take action against this", finally Lexa seems to react, "I have a general and his army near the border with Sankru, I will send a scout to inform them of the situation".

 

Immediately Lexa orders one of the guards who is guarding the entrance of the library to fetch for Indra, Ryder and Koba.

 

"What else are we going to do Lex?" Clarke asks with great concern.

 

"For the time being I will also send a scout to Floukru to talk to Ethan, I think the time has come for him and his people to seek asylum in Arkadia."

 

There's too much going on in Lexa's mind, she'll soon have to talk to her people and tell them about the approaching danger, "Raven?"

 

"Yes, commander."

 

"How much time do we have before things get worse?"

 

On the radio is hear Raven talking to Monty and Stephen and the three discuss the possibilities, "Originally we thought we still had a couple of months maybe a little longer, but after consulting with the guys and see what the instruments shows... we think we have about four weeks tops. "

 

After hearing this Clarke and Bellamy say at the same time, "Shit."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day at the first hour Lexa summoned a meeting with Indra, Ryder, Koba and Echo. No one else is in the throne room, Clarke is with Abby, Bellamy, Octavia and Murphy refining details of the things they have to carry for Arkadia.

 

Lexa is sitting on the throne, "I have called you to this meeting because yesterday I received very disturbing news, as you know the danger of approaching the _praimfaya was latent."_

 

Everyone nodded.

 

"Unfortunately that day has arrived" Lexa breaths deeply and continues, "Yesterday I was informed that the capital of Sankru had been affected by radiation and that apparently there were no survivors."

 

Lexa sees Ryder and Koba looks at each other, while Indra stays stoic.

 

"Tomorrow I will be informing the people of Polis about the approaching danger, and how we will all have to flee to the South and the West to save ourselves. I also send scouts to all the villages and to our allied clans to inform the leaders about this. "

 

In all her years as Heda, Lexa never thought she would have to give this kind of orders, Lexa gets off the throne, "Ryder and Koba, I need you to organize the army, I need you to organize a safe path to Trishanakru through Arkadia".

 

"Understood Heda", The two respond.

 

"Indra, you will remain by my side with Octavia."

 

"Understood Heda".

 

The she looks at Echo, "Echo, I need you to go to Azgeda in a couple of days and inform Roan about everything that is happening, take a radio with you to be in contact."

 

"Of course Heda," Echo responds.

 

Lexa ends by saying, "The future of Kongeda is our hands, make me feel proud."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In Arkadia Kane also begin to work, called a meeting with the council to tell them what was happening, he also inform them that soon all the inhabitants of the oil rig of Floukru would arrive. Of course Jaha didn’t like this much but this was part of Lexa's plan that had already been approved in advance.

 

Today in the evening Kane will talk to the rest of the people in Arkadia to explain what happened in Sankru and the time to be prepare was drastically reduced.

 

But there is certainly something that Kane is thinking, he wish Clarke or Abby were in Arkadia to be with him when hasa to talks to all the people, things could get complicated in case Jaha decided to intervene.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Echo walks through the corridors of the tower thinking about what Lexa said to her today in the morning, now she will have to return to Azgeda and not because she is running away from something, but because Heda has ordered her, it is her duty to be next to Roan in these difficult times.

 

But now she will have to talk to Bellamy and tell him that they will have to separate for an indefinite time.

 

When Echo enters the room, Bellamy finds himself changing clothes to get out in the cold of the night.

 

"Hi Bellamy."

 

"Hi, how was the meeting with Lexa? What is she thinking of doing? "

 

Echo walks and sits on the edge of the bed, "She called Ryder, Koba, Indra and me, I think things have really complicated."

 

"And what did she tell you?"

 

"She gave specific orders to each one, Koba and Ryder will take over the army to prepare a safe path to Trishanakru, while Indra will be in charge of the safety of Heda and Wanheda."

 

"And you?" Bellamy asks as knowing what Echo's response will be.

 

"Heda ordered me to return to Azgeda in a couple of days to inform Roan about everything that is happening and to help him save our people." Echo tries to speak with confidence but inside she finds a feeling that she could only describe as sadness.

 

Bellamy approaches Echo until facing her, "We knew that this day would come, that you would have to return to Azgeda" Bellamy tries to make Echo not get depressed but he really feels the same as her.

 

"I know it's the fate of a warrior like me, to be always at the service of my King ... It's just that I was finally beginning to live a different life" Echo sighs deeply.

 

"Lexa's plan is that we all meet at some point" Bellamy takes her hands, "Just make sure you survive to see us again."

 

Echo smiles, "You must be sure that I will survive, remember that not even the mountain could kill me."

 

Bellamy also smiles, "Then there's nothing to worry about."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think Lex?"

 

"In all that is happening, our worst fears come true."

 

Lexa is lying in the couch with her head on Clarke's legs; they have been in here all afternoon, in a few minutes Lexa will have to talk to the people of Polis to tell them everything that is happening.

 

Clarke strokes her hair, "But what is it that worries you most, leave Polis?"

 

"Polis has always been my home; I really have no memory of having lived elsewhere. Here I have always felt protected and safe, having to leave all this is ... so difficult hodnes ".

 

"That doesn’t mean we can never go back here, Raven told us that the radiation would last for a few years but then it would stabilize, and who knows maybe one day we can return to Polis" Clarke tries to give Lexa encouragement, although she really knows that surviving all those years will be difficult.

 

Lexa smiles slightly, "Thank you hodnes, for being by my side and giving me the strength to face all this."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa gathered all her people and spoke to them, she explained the dangers that were approaching and everything that could happen, of course the people of Polis respected Lexa and trusted her completely, but the fear on their faces was evident, leaving their homes and their things to face an uncertain future is never easy.

 

Of course Lexa used a bit of the aura of divinity that the people of Polis see around her after having returned from death, Lexa assure them that she had had visions of the previous commanders and they assured her that this was the way to go and that also Wanheda agrees with her.

 

Lexa divided her people into several tasks, on one hand she ordered to some of them to start building carts and transportation to take their things, she ordered others to hunt for food and she assure them that the army was going to keep safe and protect them.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In Arkadia things were not so different, since Kane had previously told them what they were going to face, the only thing that Kane added is that the people of Floukru would arrive soon to seek asylum.

 

As always there were protests but this time they were less, the fear in all of them is bigger than anything, and they know that they must be together to survive.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day in the morning.

 

"Sir, a scout from Heda has just arrived."

 

"Let him enter" Ethan responds.

 

Since Luna died Ethan remained in charge of Floukru, during this time there are fewer and fewer people seeking asylum on the oil rig, but there are still around 300 people living in it.

 

"Hello, my name is Taku." The scout introduces himself, "I have come to bring a message from Heda to Ethan leader of Floukru."

 

"I am Ethan, what is the message that Heda sends?"

 

The scout gives him a letter with Heda's seal, when he opens the letter he reads the following, _"Ehtan, the time has come, you must immediately leave the platform and go to Arkadia as we have already spoken, praimfaya is fast approaching "._

 

After reading Lexa's letter, Ethan is speechless. From the summit in Polis he always knew that this moment would come but he did not think it would be so soon.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"Everything seems to be in order, the baby’s heart sounds good but I think it's time to do a review with the devices that we have in Arkadia" Abby holds a stethoscope to listen to the baby's heart in Emori's belly.

 

"Thank you very much Abby", Emori smiles.

 

"Thanks, Doc. Then Emori would have no problems traveling." Murphy sounds worriedly.

 

"Her health is perfect, although I would like her to return with me to Arkadia in a couple of days," Abby looks at Murphy, "We will return in a rover and the trip will be much easier for her."

 

Murphy is thinking about Abby's words.

 

"But I want to stay in Polis with John" Emori interrupts.

 

"Emori, suppose we suddenly have to flee from Polis because of the radiation or because we are under attack" Abby tries to explain the dangers that could happen, "It will be very dangerous for you to escape, so I think it is better that you travel with me to Arkadia now that things are still calm."

 

"I think the doctor is right, I don’t want to risk you or our baby" Murphy approaches and hugs her, "Besides in Arkadia there are all kinds of medical equipment to help you, there you will be much better".

 

"But I do not want to leave without you" Emori hugs him tightly.

 

"I will arrive in a short time together with Clarke and Lexa, don’t worry".

 

Emori looks at Abby, "Okay, I'll go back to Arkadia with you Abby."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It's been 2 days since the destruction of Sankru, Lexa is impatient walking side by side in the throne room, she is waiting for news of the warriors she had near the border with Sankru and the warriors who are watching the border with Boudolan.

 

"Call down Lex, we'll have news soon" Clarke is in a corner near the throne, the last days she has dressed as a maid to be near Lexa.

 

"Clarke is right, at the moment we can only prepare to leave Polis" Murphy is on the other side of the throne, "Tomorrow Abby and Emori will leave Arkadia, and I heard that Echo also goes back to Azgeda, we are doing everything possible to be prepared."

 

Lexa stops her step, "I know, but I'm worried that we do not know anything new about the rebellious clans, surely the news that something bad happened in Sankru will have reached their ears and no doubt they thought we had something to do with that."

 

At that moment someone bursts into the throne room, a warrior enters in a hurry.

 

"We have news, several scouts have returned and they do not come alone."

 

"Let them pass immediately" Lexa orders.

 

Clarke and Murphy look at each other and share a worried look.

 

After a few minutes one of the scouts enters the throne room.

 

"Heda" He bows his head and puts one knee on the ground as a sign of respect, "We have news of the border with Sankru."

 

"What did you find?" Lexa asks.

 

"We could not get close because the heat was unbearable, but as you suspected, there is a lot of destruction and we could see several bodies burned in the town near the border with Trikru."

 

Lexa sees how the scout's right hand also shows signs of burns, after this she puts her hands behind her back, "Thank you very much for the valuable information you have brought me."

 

"Heda but that's not all, we find something else", the scout comments.

 

Listening to the scout Clarke comes a little closer.

 

"What else did you find?"

 

The scout turns to the door and says, "Bring her."

 

At that moment another warrior enters through the door carrying a little girl to the amazement of Lexa, Clarke and Murphy.

 

The scout continues, "We found her wandering near the town that we couldn’t approach in Sankru, she had burns on her body but she was walking."

 

The girl is taken to where Lexa is.

 

Lexa is more than amazed, on how a little girl could survive; to see her closely Lexa gets on her knees. The girl does not seem to be more than 5 years old has black hair and green eyes.

 

"Chit ste bilaik tagon?" (What is your name?).

 

"Heda, I'm sorry she does not speak." The scout interrupts.

 

"What?"

 

"She has not said a single word since we found her."

 

At this moment Clarke is practically next to Lexa.

 

Lexa wants to be left alone with Clarke and Murphy to talk to the little girl, so she says to the scouts, "Thank you very much for your information, please return to your work." 

 

The two scouts nod their heads and leave the throne room.

 

"How is it possible that a little girl has survived?" Clarke can’t believe what she is seeing, and also approaches the little girl and gets on her knees next to Lexa, "She has some burns but she seems to be pretty healthy, I think mom should check on her."

 

"I agree hodnes, it's better that Abby see her."

 

Clarke takes the little girl's hand, and seeing the fear in her eyes says, "Don’t worry honey, we will not hurt you".

 

"I do not know if she understands Gonadasleng, she is still very young," Lexa said.

 

Clarke looks carefully at the girl's face and seeing how she has several spots on her face she tries to clean it with her hand, but she sees something strange, "Lex, these marks on her face are not burns, and I think it's not dirt either" No doubt Clarke remembers this feeling in her hands, she has touched this liquid before, "This is blood."

 

"But it's black just like Lexa’s," Murphy interrupts.

 

"That's right" Clarke looks at Lexa, "Her blood is black."

 

At that moment Lexa also touches the face of the girl with her fingers trying to clean the black liquid, the girl is a bit reluctant but let Lexa also touch her, seeing the liquid in her hands Lexa says, "It cannot be , this girl is a natblida."

 

Clarke reacts and says, "Murphy, I need you to go immediately for my mom to see us at the infirmary, we need to check her health."

 

Murphy quickly leaves the room in search of Abby.

 

Lexa and Clarke look at each other thinking the same, _they just found a natblida_.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I planned the last scene in December 2016 when I first started to write some drafts, before even know about Madi and that in season 4 the black blood could resist the radiation.
> 
> Maybe in the last chapter of the series I will show you all my drafts, not all of them made it to the final version, but a lot of them did.  
>   
> I'm gonna try to update one chapter a week.  
>   
> Thank you for your Kudos and your comments so far.  
>   
> 


	21. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out more about the natblida.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been very complicated, I have a lot a work and so little time to write. 
> 
> But here is chapter 21, I hope you like it.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 21**  
  
  
  
  
By the time Clarke and Lexa arrived at the infirmary of the tower, Abby and Niko were already there, at first the little girl showed a lot of distrust but once Clarke approached her and stroke her hair, the little girl showed confidence in her, so Clarke took her to the infirmary in her arms.

 

There were too many doubts about how this girl had survived the radiation, the black blood really helped or was something else.

 

Of course for security reasons no one else was allowed to be present in the infirmary, the fact that a new natblida was alive could cause a stir in Polis, but the girl could also be the object of some attack by the clans or even the people of Colonel Winston.

 

"I need you to put her on the bed so I can examine her", Abby is as surprised as Clarke and Lexa.

 

Clarke walks towards the bed and when she tries to leave her the little girl clings to her arms, "Calm down, she's my mom, she will not hurt you".

 

Even so, the girl clings to Clarke.

 

"Honey, I think it's better that you don’t get away from her while I check her, apparently you're the only person she trusts."

 

The little girl finally sits on the bed but keeps clutching Clarke's hand.

 

Abby looks at Clarke and Lexa, "And well, you can tell me something more besides her blood is apparently black."

 

"Apart from that we do not know much more," Lexa replies, "The only thing the scouts told us was that she had not said a single word."

 

"Interesting" Niko replies, "I think we should check her Abby”.

 

"The first thing I want to do is take blood a blood sample form her," Abby says, "We need to verify that her blood is black and compare it with Lexa's. If, as you say, she survived the radiation, there must be something in the blood that gives us some clues. "

 

And just as Abby pulls out a syringe the girl clings more to Clarke, "Mom I think this will be a problem."

 

"Clarke, I need you and Lexa to hold her while I draw a little blood from her."

 

The task was not easy but after a bit of trouble they could get her blood, the little girl cried a lot but little by little she calmed down.

 

While Abby observes the blood sample she says, "I will take this blood sample to Arkadia to examine it together with a sample of Lexa’s blood."

 

"Heda I do not understand, how a natblida could go unnoticed for so long?" Nyko asks.

 

"It is not the first time, the same thing happened with Ontari, although I do not believe that this girl has been hidden for the same reason" Lexa tries to think about the reason why she had no knowledge about this girl, since all children within the Kongeda are inspected at three years old to verify the color of their blood.

 

"The other thing that I would like to check are her vocal cords, we must find out why she doesn’t speak, I don’t think she is mute or deaf, since it is quite obvious that she understand us" Abby searches inside her things to examine her mouth.

 

After struggling a bit and making Clarke go through the same procedure so that the girl had confidence, at last Abby can check her vocal cords.

 

"Well I have good news" Abby sees Clarke and Lexa with a smile, "Her vocal cords are perfect without any harm".

 

"But then why she doesn’t speak at all?" Clarke is honestly curious.

 

After thinking about it for a few moments Abby says, "I think she's going through a stage of post-traumatic stress."

 

"What?" Lexa really does not understand the concept.

 

"I think the trauma that happened to her recently is what caused that she doesn't speak to us" Seeing the confused face of Lexa, Abby delves more into the subject, "There is a syndrome called selective mutualism, in which the person who has gone through a traumatic situation doesn’t say a single word due to stress or anxiety, this is more common in young children."

 

"Lex, what mom means is that she is not mute, but that she has not spoken due to fear."

 

"And how long does that syndrome last?, Lexa asks, still hesitating a bit, "We need to know what happened and how she survived."

 

Abby responds, "Regularly when children begin to stablish confidence in their surroundings they gradually start talking."

 

"No problem mom," Clarke looks at Lexa and says, "Lex and I will take care of her until she trusts us and starts talking."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Since Octavia saw Lincoln in Polis she has done nothing but walk the streets trying to find him but she has not had any luck, apart after Lexa's announcement that soon everyone should leave Polis, things in the capital have been quite tense.

 

Many fights and confrontations have been unleashed so she has had a lot of work trying to maintain order in the city.

 

At this moment Bellamy walks by her side, since this morning Bellamy has been acting very strange, Octavia could say that he looks sad but Bellamy has not told her the reason for his attitude.

 

"And then Bell, at last you are going to tell me what has you so worried, or I will have to knock you out so you can tell me" Octavia smiles.

 

"O. I spoke with Echo a couple of days ago, and she told me that she will go back to Azgeda tomorrow on Lexa's orders, "Bellamy continues to walk with but lowers his head.

 

Octavia can see how there is sadness in her brother's face, "You knew that this moment would come sooner or later, Echo is very important for Roan and Azgeda. Although I know is still difficult for both of you ".

 

"I always knew that this moment would come, but my concern is that I don’t know when I will see her again or if I will ever see her ".

 

Octavia put her hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "She's the hardest woman I know, she survived the most difficult childhood I've ever heard, she survived Nía, she survived being captured on the mountain, she survived Allie ... so you don’t need to worry, I'm sure you'll see her again and then get married and have many children who will be as stubborn as you two."

 

Bellamy smiles and says, "I think you're getting ahead a little, we just have dating a few weeks."

 

"This is the ground Bell, you have to hurry things because you don’t know how much time you have left before some other danger arises and tries to annihilate us all."

 

"I think that's a good point" Bellamy sees where Azgeda's warriors are and sees Echo, "See you, I'll talk to Echo."

 

"Bye", Octavia says goodbye and keeps walking for several minutes until in the distance she sees something that catches her attention, _"I have you, you will not escape"._  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Things in Arkadia are a bit hectic, the news that the radiation is approaching has put everyone on alert, they have set up several carts as well as the transport vehicles they got from the mountain.

 

The main things that Kane wants to save is the main frame of Arkadia and everything that can be rescued from the infirmary, Raven has spent the last days refurbishing one of the military trucks that they got from the mountain to transport the nursing devices and all the medicine available.

 

Along with Raven are working Monty, Stephen, Harper, Miller Jr, Bryan and Ayako. Everyone is doing their best to complete this work on time.

 

The other person who has really tried to support in all that is necessary is Naiylah, who has decided to leave her trading post to come and help in Arkadia, Kane has ordered a group of people to help her prepare the supplies for the travel.

 

Raven is really worried, her calculations were wrong and the radiation came sooner than they thought, the black rain could appear at any moment, and if that happens all the water in the rivers and lakes would stop being potable in this area.

 

If they cannot get to Trishanakru soon, things could get very complicated for everyone.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Octavia walked several blocks in Polis following Lincoln, during these days she thought about telling Clarke or Bellamy about it but she didn’t want to do it until she was one hundred percent sure it was him.

 

For a moment she thinks that she lost sight of him, but in the distance she sees him turn into a corner in a street far away from the city, immediately Octavia runs up to a roof and walks to intercept it. When she sees the opportunity, she jumps on it to surprise him.

 

Without thinking it falls on him and the two roll down the floor, immediately Octavia gets up and puts himself in position to fight.

 

Lincoln is left with one knee on the ground with his head down, at that moment he decides to take off his hood to show his face.

 

Octavia cannot believe it, definitely in Lincoln, he still looks different but not as much as the last time, now her head is shaved and with several scars, "There's no point in continuing to hide from you".

 

"Lincoln! It's me, you don’t remember me! "There is a tone of anguish and despair in Octavia's voice.

 

"Of course I remember you; you are the woman who has been protecting Clarke the last times we try to attack her, but how do you know my name?"

 

Definitely that was not the answer Octavia expected, "I don’t mean that, don’t you remember me from before?"

 

Lincoln seems a bit confused, "I don’t know what you're talking about girl, but now that you've discovered me, I cannot afford you to live."

 

Lincoln draws his sword to attack, Octavia blocks his attacks one after another but without counterattack.

 

Of course Octavia does not want to harm Lincoln, but if this continues, Lincoln will defeat her without problems, so she finally decides to attack.

 

But as much as she tries, Octavia cannot fight with all his strength against Lincoln, after giving him a blow she loses an opportunity to disarm him, of course Lincoln doesn’t doubt and strips Octavia of her sword, throws her to the ground and puts his body over her with his sword about to cut her throat.

 

"Why didn’t you fight with all your strength? I've seen you fight before and you never doubted," Lincoln asks.

 

Octavia tries to speak, even as Lincoln finds himself pressing her ribs with his knees and the sword in her throat, "Because I could never hurt you."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

After shedding a tear Octavia says, "I couldn’t bear to lose you again."

 

No doubt Lincoln is confused, "Do not try to deceive me, I've never met you."

 

"You and I know each other", Octavia tries to stop with her hands the sword of Lincoln that continues to cuts a little more of her throat, "You I were together, I loved you more than anything in this world".

 

"You lie! I don’t know what crazy things you are talking about, but that will not save you from dying."

 

At that moment Octavia begins to cry even harder, "I will not fight anymore, I love Lincoln kom Trikru, and if you have to do it ... kill me", Octavia lowers her hands and closes her eyes as if accepting her destiny.

 

But nothing happens, Lincoln is paralyzed to see the attitude of Octavia, at that time they begin to hear footsteps approaching quickly.

 

When Octavia opens her eyes, Lincoln is no longer over her and several warriors approach quickly, "Octavia, are you okay?"

 

Octavia rises little by little and puts one knee on the ground, "I'm fine, someone attacked me but I couldn’t see her face", after that she wipes the tears and thinks _"What happened? Did he remember me?... but why he didn’t say anything else and left. "_  
  
  
  
  
~~~****  
  
  
  
  
It is already late in Arkadia, Miller Jr. is at his guard post in Arkadia with Harper, the last few days have been quiet, everyone is working to be ready when the radiation comes.

 

Kane told them that Ethan and his people of the oil rig should be arriving in Arkadia today, so they are alert to any movement.

 

"This is boring, I would rather be hunting or building something" Harper is bored and quite annoyed.

 

"Harper is not so bad, at least we are outdoors and not inside the Ark."

 

Harper leans against the wall of the guard post, "Well, I'd rather be with Monty than being here doing nothing."

 

Miller is about to say something, but in the distance he sees several people approaching Arkadia.

 

"Harper! look."

 

The two see how dozens of people approach Arkadia, no one seems to bring arms, but several seem to be injured or have difficulty walking.

 

"You have to sound the alarm immediately; I think it's the people of Floukru."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Upon hearing the alarm Kane immediately leaves his office, apparently Ethan and his people were at the gates of Arkadia.

 

But when he gets to the front door, the picture is very different from what Kane expected.

 

Instead of being more than 300 people, there are just over 50 people who came to Arkadia, Kane is looking for Ethan between people until he can see it.

 

"Ethan, what happened? You were attacked?'"

 

Ethan doesn’t seem to be hurt, "No, yesterday when we were preparing to leave, people started to get sick, several died only hours after getting sick, when we saw that we did not know what was happening we decided to come to Arkadia with the hope that you will help us."

 

At that moment Jackson and the people from the infirmary are approaching quickly. Jackson looks closely at one of the patients, sees red spots and blebs on his skin.

 

"Jackson, what do you think? is it a disease?" Kane asks worriedly, he knows that if it's some kind of virus he cannot let them pass to Arkadia.

 

"I don’t think so" Jackson walks a little to see other people who are sick, "Chancellor, I think what they have is ... radiation poisoning".

 

"How is that possible?", Kane cannot believe what he is hearing, the radiation is much closer than they thought.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
At night in Polis, Clarke and Lexa are in the elevator along with the natblida that they have just found, of course Clarke is carrying the girl because apparently she is the only person with whom feels safe.

 

Lexa seems to be thinking and says, "I will order Mina to put up a room for the girl, I need to see if the old room of the natblidas is in good conditions".

 

"What do you say?" Clarke asks in surprise, "She cannot sleep alone; she just went through a traumatic experience and doesn’t know anyone here."

 

"What do you suggest then?" Lexa asks.

 

Clarke tries to think about what would be the best option. "I think she should sleep with us, at least for a few days, until she is comfortable in the tower."

 

Lexa is about to contradict her, but when she sees the girl fall asleep in Clarke's chest, Lexa gives up any objection, "Alright, I'll order Mina to prepare an extra bed in our room."

 

Clarke smiles and say, "Thank you so much Lex."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
By the time Lexa and Clarke arrived at their room after dinner, the bed was ready for the girl to sleep next to them.

 

Lexa sent to bring new clothes for the girl so that she was more comfortable, and Clarke helped her to bathe and to change clothes.

 

Lexa left the room for a moment as Indra was looking for her, while Clarke is in front of the mirror combing her hair; little by little she has become accustomed to her red hair and her new haircut.

 

The girl who is sitting on the edge of the bed is staring at her, almost hypnotized by Clarke. When seeing this in the mirror Clarke says to her, "If you want, I can comb your hair also".

 

The little girl smiles and Clarke continues combing her hair until she hears a whisper... "I am Madi."

 

After hearing this Clarke turns to see the little girl, "Did you say something?"

 

"My name is Madi."

 

Clarke approaches her and takes her hands between hers while saying, "Hi, my name is Clarke, nice to meet you Madi."  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you kudos, they are the inspiration to continue writing.  
>   
> 


	22. I'll give you the reason this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little more about Madi.  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 22**  
  
  
  
  
It's a new day in Polis, the night before Madi talked a little more with Clarke, but just to tell her, her name and that she felt fine, Clarke expected to get more answers but at least that is already an advance.

 

Clarke told Lexa that the girl had finally spoken and told her her name, but for some reason she had only spoken with Clarke, another thing that really surprised Lexa was that Madi spoke gonasleng because she is so young to know about it, that among many other things it remains a great mystery.

 

As is customary in the morning Lexa got up early to continue attending to the matters concerning the preparations of the city of Polis to flee from the radiation.

 

So Clarke walked with Madi to the small room where she has been eating with her friends, Clarke has managed to go unnoticed since she painted her hair red and cut it, but seeing her now with a little girl would raise many more suspicions.

 

To avoid this Lexa has ordered that no person outside her circle of trust can enter the floor where Lexa, Abby, Murphy, Bellamy and Octavia rooms are.

 

When Clarke enters the dining room there are already Octavia, Emori and Murphy having lunch, it is strange that Abby is not in the place, but surely she is preparing the details to leave for Arkadia tomorrow.

 

Clarke takes a chair for Madi to sit and she sits next to her, immediately Octavia and Emori are staring at Madi, both already knew of her existence thanks to Murphy but seeing her in person has only raised their curiosity.

 

"Mmm ... girls, could you please not keep looking at Madi like that, you're going to make her more nervous than she already is," Clarke says quietly.

 

"I'm sorry Clarke, but you have to admit that the fact that a natblida has survived the radiation is surprising" Octavia says this while still seeing Madi.

 

"I know O. We think the black blood had something to do with it, that's why mom is going to take a couple of blood samples to Arkadia to examine them" Clarke looks at Madi and then says, "But for now could you stop seeing her as a weirdo and try to make her feel at home. "

 

"Do not worry Clarke" Emori responds, "I know what it is for people to see you differently, so of course we'll make Madi feel comfortable."

 

"Thanks, and by the way" Clarke looks at Emori, "I heard you were going back to Arkadia tomorrow with my Mom."

 

"That's correct; John and your mom were very convincing in their arguments, so I decided to go back to Arkadia tomorrow" Emori holds Murphy's hand and gives him a little kiss.

 

Everyone continues to have a quiet lunch, even Madi plays a little with Murphy, who apparently after find out about his new baby has awakened a paternal instinct that he didn’t think he had.

 

After finishing eating Octavia speaks with Clarke, "Princess, there is something I want to talk to you alone."

 

This takes Clarke's complete surprise, "Of course, what's wrong?"

 

"Could you go to my room in a couple of hours?"

 

"Okay."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When Abby was about to leave for lunch with Clarke and the others, Kane's voice was heard on the radio, "Abby, are you there? ... This is Marcus.”

 

Upon hearing Kane's voice, Abby immediately runs to look for the radio among her things, "This is Abby, go ahead."

 

"Hello, and sorry for not saying hello as it should be, but I have important news for everyone", Kane's voice is of concern.

 

"What happens?"

 

"Ethan and his people came to Arkadia last night but it's not good news."

 

For a moment a silence takes hold of Abby _"What will have happened?"_

 

"Abby, are you still there?"

 

"Sorry Marcus, what happened to Ethan and his people?"

 

"Of the more than three hundred people we were expecting, only a little over fifty arrived, and ten more people died during the night."

 

Abby holds the radio tightly, "But what happened? They were attacked?"

 

"No... apparently our worst fears have come true; most of them suffer from radiation poisoning."

 

"But Raven told us that the radiation had not reached the oil rig, how is it possible that they were affected?" Abby tries to imagine what could have happened.

 

"The radiation didn’t reach the oil rig, but apparently it reached the fish that surround it, and much of the food they captured in recent days was contaminated with radiation."

 

"It cannot be" This is a scenario that Abby had not imagined, "How many people are sick?"

 

"There are only about fifteen people left with symptoms, the others are in good health including Ethan. Jackson has taken charge of the situation and we are doing everything possible to save those who are still sick. "

 

"Marcus, you need to do a radiation tests in the river that runs near Arkadia, we cannot let the same thing happen to us."

 

"Understood, I'll ask Miller and Harper to take care of that."

 

There is a silence for a few seconds until Abby speaks on the radio, "By the way, there's also news here in Polis, we found a little girl who survived the radiation in Sankru."

 

Kane immediately answers, "But How?"

 

"Apparently the black blood could be the solution against radiation."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is curious enough about why Octavia asked her to talk to her alone, so after the two hours that Octavia told her she goes to her room, of course Madi is with her, for a moment she thought about leaving Madi with Mina but then she decide that for the moment that was not an option, and she decided to take her with her.

 

Clarke knocks on the door of Octavia's room, "O. Are you there?"

 

"Go ahead Clarke," Octavia answers.

 

After entering and seeing Clarke with Madi, Octavia says smiling, "I think without realizing it you adopted her as your daughter."

 

Clarke also smiles, "The truth is that my experience with children is limited to the time I help my mother in the infirmary of the Ark, I hope that is enough."

 

After leaving Madi on the bed playing with a doll that Mina gave her in the morning, finally Octavia and Clarke begin to talk about more serious issues.

 

Clarke and Octavia sit in chairs that are on the side of the bed, "What is it, O? It was very strange for you to ask to speak with me alone."

 

"What I'm going to tell you is something of great importance, but I preferred to talk to you first before talking to Indra or Lexa."

 

After hearing this Clarke's curiosity increased considerably, "Now I'm interested, what's wrong?"

 

"Yesterday I saw Lincoln in the market."

 

"What? And why you haven’t told us anything? "

 

"Sorry but for a moment I didn’t know what to do" Octavia lower her head.

 

"And you talked, or what happened?"

 

"Actually we did more than talk ... we fought to death."

 

Clarke cannot hide her surprise after listening to Octavia, "O. You cannot tell me this news like that all of a sudden ... but who won or what did you do? "

 

"A few days ago I thought I saw him see me training but I wasn’t sure it was him, until yesterday that I saw him in the market and I followed him to the outskirts of the city."

 

"And how was it that you ended up fighting?"

 

"I cornered him and knocked him to the ground, after that we fought for a few minutes but Clarke ..." At that moment Octavia's voice begins to break, "He could have killed me but he didn’t", at that moment a tear rolls down her cheek.

 

Many things go through Clarke's head at this time, she still remembers the first time she saw Lexa again and as Lexa attacked her and tried to capture her, it was undoubtedly very difficult and Octavia must be going through the same thing at this moment.

 

"I know what you're going through, but you must understand that Lincoln was probably here on Colonel Winston's orders to spy on us" Clarke approaches Octavia as she begins to cry and hugs her, "O. I promise to talk to Lexa and we will try to recover Lincoln."

 

"Thanks Princess".

 

At that moment Madi also approaches Octavia and hugs her, "Do not be sad".

 

Octavia is surprised, she looks at Madi and wipe her tears, "Thank you Madi".  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In the afternoon on the outskirts of the tower Echo is together with the warriors of Azgeda arranging things to leave, it is approximately a contingent of 30 people.

 

The last news that they have of Azgeda is that things have become quite complicated, not only because of the radiation, but because many have abandoned Roan and joined the rebels of Boudolan and the other rebel clans.

 

Echo knows that going to Azgeda at this time can be very dangerous, the radiation could affect them at any time and that would be their end, but she cannot leave her people and Roan to their fate.

 

This week has not been so cold, the snow has stopped and the sun has seen its splendor, therefore it should be a quiet trip to Azgeda.

 

Several people have gathered to say goodbye to Echo, along with Bellamy are Octavia, Murphy, Emori, Lexa, Abby and behind them without trying to be noticed is Clarke with Madi, of course Clarke has a hood to try to hide.

 

Lexa approaches Echo and says, "Thanks for your service during these weeks Echo" and in a lower voice she says, "Thanks for saving Clarke's life".

 

"It is an honor to have served you during these days Heda", after saying this Echo makes a small bow, looking up she looks at Clarke who smiles and thanks her.

 

Lexa takes from her coat one of the radios that Bellamy and Clarke brought in their last visit to Arkadia, "Echo, take this radio so that you and Roan are in contact with us."

 

"Thanks Heda", at that moment Echo looks at Bellamy who approaches her, "I think this is the goodbye Skaiboy."

 

Bellamy smiles and says, "May we meet again" then he extends his arm in the way the grounders do to say goodbye, but Echo pulls him by the arm to get closer to him and kisses him.

 

After the kiss Bellamy whispers to her ear, "Promise me you'll survive and we'll see each other again please."

 

Echo also whispers, "I promise you... _ia hod yu in_ Bellamy kom Skaikru."

 

After the farewell, Echo gets on her horse and leaves with her army to Azgeda while everyone watches.

 

Bellamy approaches Octavia and says, "O. What does _ia hod yu in_ mean? "

 

Octavia smiles, "Did Echo tell you that?"

 

Bellamy nods.

 

"It means ... I love you."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa and Clarke are in their room after a very long day, Abby already talked with them about what is happening in Arkadia, the news that Ethan and his people arrived sick with radiation poisoning surprised Lexa. Her people have begun to die by radiation and without her being able to do anything.

 

Clarke also talked to Lexa about what happened with Octavia, the fact that Lincoln was in Polis means that Colonel Winston is increasing his efforts to obtain information about Lexa and Clarke, all this news had made Lexa quite stressed and unable to find a solution to the problems.

 

Madi meanwhile has begun to have more confidence with Lexa and the others; life in the tower is not so bad compared to what she surely suffered in Sankru.

 

Lexa ordered to bring more clothes for Madi, this time she ordered to bring black clothes like the ones used by the natblidas according to tradition, but Clarke does not agree that Madi uses these clothes for several reasons and the two are discussing a little on this subject.

 

"Lex, I don’t see why Madi should wear those clothes." Clarke is with her arms folded.

 

"It's a tradition; all the natblidas that come to Polis have always dressed in black."

 

"Well, it seems to me that now is not the time to continue with these traditions, Madi will not participate in any conclave and of course she will not be trained by Titus or anyone", Clarke sounds a little bit angry.

 

Madi is sitting on the edge of the bed watching Lexa and Clarke arguing.

Lexa is with her hands behind her back trying to maintain her composure, "Maybe she will not be trained by Titus and will not participate in a conclave, but someday she will be the heir to Heda's throne when I die, and we must prepare her for when that day comes."

 

At that moment Clarke realizes that Madi will one day be Heda and carry the flame in her head, which makes her shiver, at that moment Clarke raises her voice, "Well I don’t agree, she is still too young to go through some type of training."

 

Lexa also raised her voice, "I arrived to Polis at the age of five to started training and preparing to be Heda, she must be prepared to be a leader".

 

When the two are quite upset and almost screaming, a little voice is heard, "beja, do not argue because of me", Madi interrupts them.

 

At that moment Clarke and Lexa relaxed their stance, "I'm sorry ai strik natblida" Clarke approaches her and gets on her knees, "Lex and I are just a little nervous about everything that is happening".

 

After seeing Clarke approaching Madi and speak to her tenderly, Lexa also approaches her, "Ai laik fiya goufa (sorry, little one)".

 

The two are kneeling in front of Madi, who smiles after seeing how Lexa and Clarke hold hands, "beja, do not fight anymore, you are very beautiful to be angry with each other."

 

"I promise you that Lex and I will try not to fight anymore, right Lex?" Clarke sees Lexa and smiles.

 

"I promise hodnes", the two give each other a little kiss.

 

Madi smiles and says, "And I like the black clothes you brought me."

 

Lexa smirks and says, "You see hodnes, I have good taste after all."

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, "I'll give you the reason this time, but only this time."

 

For the first time since Madi arrived at Polis, Lexa take her in her arms as they walk to where the clothes are and says, "Which of the three outfits do you like the most to wear tomorrow?"

 

While Lexa and Madi continue to see the outfits, Clarke smiles and thinks that without intending to, it seems that she has begun to start a family with Lexa.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.  
>   
> 


	23. I think the time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are preparing to leave Polis.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little recap of the last chapters:
> 
> Lexa and Clarke found a natblida who survived the radiation in Sankru.  
> Latter they knew her name was Madi.  
> Octavia fought with Lincoln in the streets of Polis.  
> Echo left to Azgeda.  
> Ethan and his people (Floukru) arrived to Arkadia but they suffered from radiation poisoning.  
>   
>   
>   
> By the way, the // means there is a small time jump.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 23**  
  
  
  
  
Everything is ready for Abby and Emori to leave for Arkadia in the morning, the situation in Arkadia is quite delicate and the presence of Abby is necessary to take care of the people sick by radiation.

 

Once Abby leaves Polis, only Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy and Clarke remain as representatives of Skaikru, Bellamy also thought about leaving for Arkadia with Abby once Echo also went to Azgeda but in the end he decided that it was better to stay along with Octavia and Clarke.

 

The farewell for Murphy was difficult, staying away from Emori and his future son will not be easy for him, but he knows that it is necessary to stay next to Lexa since his role as _Flame keeper_ is still respected before the rest of the Clans and in these moments of difficulties it is necessary to support Lexa as much as possible.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
  
  
A week later…

 

Once Abby and Emori left for Arkadia Lexa is ready to send the first contingent of people from Polis to TonDc in two days, in the last conversation with Raven she told them that things could get worse at any moment and that there is no time to lose.

 

On the other side of the coalition in Azgeda, things are not much better, after a couple of days Echo arrived to Azgeda and communicated with Bellamy. The news from Roan was not good, more and more people were revealing themselves against him and joining the rebels.

 

Roan is almost ready to leave with the people who are still faithful him to Podrakru in a few days, once there they will try to reach Trishanakru, in Podakru, Viktor the leader of the clan will be waiting for them.

 

Lexa had a final meeting with the ambassadors of the clans that are still loyal to her, she told them what the plan to follow was and I wish them luck. Lexa feels helpless, she never thought that the only thing she could do for her people was to wish them luck to survive.

 

On the other hand the reports that the rebels are approaching Trikru territory have increased, at another time Lexa would had already ordered Ryder or Koba to take the army to face them or at least to show them that Trirku is ready for battle, but in these moments the majority of the army is preparing a way between Polis and Arkadia and then continue towards Trishanakru.

 

So if the rebels decide to attack they will not have much resistance from the Trikru army, so Lexa hopes to be able to move her people before this happens.

 

The only thing that has relieved the tension that is felt in the tower is to have Madi, no doubt her presence has injected joy to all who spend time with her, with the passing of the days Madi has taken enough confidence with all and not only with Lexa and Clarke, she spends a lot of time playing with Octavia, Murphy and Mina. Even Ryder and Koba have become quite fond of her.

 

At the moment Lexa forgot completely to train her like the other Natblida at Clarke's request, so Madi has been able to live these days a life like that of any child in the Kongeda.

 

Knowing that they will soon have to leave for Arkadia, Clarke has begun to talk to Madi about her people and life in space, Madi has insisted to Clarke, she wants to how it is that she and Lexa meet, but Clarke always answer with the same words," _You're still too young to hear that story_ ".

 

And one day without Clarke and Lexa asking her, Madi started calling Lexa _‘Nomon’_ and calling Clarke ‘mom’, at first it was a big surprise for both of them but it was also quite understandable since Madi certainly sees them as her mothers.

 

Madi still has not wanted to talk about how she survived the radiation in Sankru or how was her life before reaching Polis, the times that they have tried Madi always change the subject, the only thing they could find out was that Madi’s father was an important warrior in Sankru, and this is because Madi told Ryder, apparently Ryder reminds her a bit of her father.

 

In Arkadia Abby confirmed that the black blood is responsible for Madi has survived the radiation, apparently the blood itself consists of small particles of radiation, Abby and Jackson are working on a possible solution using black blood, they seek to create some blood-based therapy to try to protect everyone from radiation.

 

Raven is the busiest, she already made a backup of most of the information from the main frame of the Ark, and she has been helping to condition the military trucks to safely transport many of the devices found in the infirmary. During these days her contact with Ayako has been very little, she has been practically 100% dedicated in getting everyone to survive the radiation and she has not had time for anything else.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
//  
  
  
  
  
After two weeks the first contingent of people has left for TonDc commanded by Indra, almost half of the city is empty, Mina also leave the city with Indra despite she didn’t want to.

 

In just 4 days the following contingent of people will leave, once in TonDc they will head towards Arkadia and then embark on a long journey to Trishanakru, where Eva has already confirmed to Lexa that she will be waiting for them.

 

On the other hand in Azgeda things are still more complicated, Roan and Echo have managed to organize a large group of people who will join them to travel to Podakru, but they will have to go through enemy territory to be able to meet with Lexa in the future.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"What news do we have?" A voice is heard on the radio.

 

"Lexa began to move her people, apparently they are headed towards Arkadia," Anya replies.

 

"As we expected, they will try to take refuge in the Southeast" The voice answers on the radio, "At this moment it is better that you return and be careful, the radiation could arrive soon."

 

"Understood, over" Anya put the radio down, along with her is Lincoln in a tent in the middle of the woods.

 

"What do you think Lincoln?"

 

Lincoln is with his hands on his back, "Being away from Polis and the tower, they will be more vulnerable and we could have an opportunity in the near future."

 

"I think exactly the same thing" Anya walks from side to side, "Lincoln, I feel there's something you're not telling me" Anya stops and sees directly into Lincoln's eyes, "Speak".

 

Lincoln doubts for a few seconds and then says, "The woman who has protected Clarke, whom they call Octavia... she called me by my name."

 

Anya makes a disapproving sound with her mouth, "It's easy, that traitor Lexa told her."

 

Lincoln lowers his head, "But there are things that I do not understand, not only the fact that Lexa has betrayed us, but that Octavia really seemed to know me."

 

Anya slowly approaches Lincoln, "We are not here to guess or to make conjectures, we are here to obey orders... Understood?"

 

"Understood."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
//  
  
  
//  
  
  
  
  
Several days later…

 

Lexa is supervising the last people who are leaving Polis, the majority of people chose to go to a camp outside of TonDc, it is the third and last group that leaves from the city and is the small onen, even so there are many people who preferred to stay in Polis, mainly the elderly.

 

At first Lexa thought about forcing them to leave Polis, but after talking with Clarke she understood that people had the right to choose whether they want to stay or not.

 

Lexa wanted Clarke and Madi to leave Polis a few days ago, but Clarke refused to leave Polis without Lexa by her side, and of course Madi refused to leave without Clarke and Lexa.

 

Bellamy, Octavia and Murphy are still in Polis, everyone will leave Polis once Lexa has verified that all the people who wanted to leave the city have done so.

 

Most of Lexa’s army has also left the city, all of them are guarding the camps established in TonDc and Arkadia as well as establishing a free path to Trishanakru, although in Polis is still Ryder with an elite group of soldiers loyal to Lexa .

 

Lexa is on the outskirts of the city talking to some elders who preferred to stay in Polis, along with her are Bellamy, Muhrpy, Octavia and several warriors taking care of her.

 

Clarke stayed in the tower with Madi and Ryder, Madi has really felt like the tower is her home, the last days she has been running and playing in the corridors taking advantage of the fact that there are very few people left in the tower , who has taken the worst part is Ryder who has had to take care of her, really the two have started to get along very well.

 

In just a couple of days, everyone will leave together for Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Raven is in the mechanics bay, she has practically not left there in recent days, she sleep and eats in front of the computers so that everything is ready and there are no surprises when they have to leave Arkadia.

 

Monty and Stephen have been helping her a lot, among the three they have arranged for Arkadia to be ready by the time the radiation arrives.

 

"Everything is ready Rae, once we leave here all the information will be safe and with us", Monty feels proud.

 

"We only hope that the black rain does not arrive soon, because even if we save all the information and equipment, people will be exposed," Stephen is really worried.

 

"Calm down boys" Raven sits backs in her seat in front of the monitors, "The increase in the radius of radiation impact will be gradual, Polis will be one of the most affected cities because there is a nuclear reactor nearby, but according to my calculations the radiation will only reach a few kilometers near TonDc in the first stage, of course the black rain could affect us, but at least it will give us time to go to Trishanakru."

 

Monty scratches his head, "I just hope the Trishanakru leader is as kind as Clarke has told us."

 

"Well according to Clarke, she and Lexa are very close friends, so I hope we're welcome."

 

At that moment they feel a small tremor.

 

"What the hell was that?" Stephen stands up from his place.

 

Monty is also surprised, "In all the time we've been on earth I've never felt such a strong tremor."

 

Then Raven begins to check her monitor for all the information of the areas near Arkadia and Polis. "This doesn’t feel normal."

 

Monty says, "At least no alarm has sounded."

 

But just at that moment an alarm begins to be sound.

 

"Shit, shit, shit" Raven is scared, "I think the time has come."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke is walking outside the tower, now that Polis is so alone she remembered that there is no one who is feeding the horses in the stables, of course most of the horses are no longer in Polis, but both her and Lexa’s horses are still there for Ryder and Octavia to use them to go to TonDc in a couple of days.

 

Clarke wanted Madi to accompany her, but incredibly Madi is afraid of horses. Apparently she had a bad experience with one some time ago, of course Clarke and Lexa took note of this in the future to help Madi lose their fear.

 

At that moment Clarke comes to the stables and goes to where her horse is, "Hello handsome, of course I have not forgotten about you", Clarke caresses him and looks for some food and water to feed him.

 

"Soon you will leave Polis with us; I promise that we will take care of you so that nothing happens to you."

 

While Clarke is caressing him, she feels a tremor that almost makes her lose her balance, "What the hell?"  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa has finished visiting the last elders who decided to stay in Polis; she really tried to convince them to leave the city, but most of them told her that they were already very old and preferred to spend their last days in their homes.

 

Lexa walks together with Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy and a pair of warriors in an almost deserted city.

 

Octavia admires her surroundings, "I cannot believe how different Polis looks now that there is almost no one, I wonder if one day we can return."

 

Bellamy replies, "According to Raven, the radiation should last between 5 and 7 years, so maybe after that time we could go back here."

 

The three walk admiring everything with a bit of sadness, when at that moment begins to feel a tremor, Octavia has to hold to Bellamy to not fall to the ground, "What is happening?”

 

"This can be a very bad thing," Murphy cannot hide his fear.

 

Immediately Lexa begins to think about her options, the _praimfaya_ could have arrived, "Bellamy, go immediately for the rover and take it to the tower."

 

Without thinking Bellamy runs to where the rover is with Murphy, fortunately the rover was near them, while Lexa and Octavia run hastily towards the tower.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After the shock she had because of the tremor, Clarke runs immediately to the tower, she needs to see Madi and Lexa and see what is happening, luckily she always have with her one of the radios that Raven gave her, when arriving at the entrance of the tower she sees Octavia, Lexa and a couple of warriors running to the tower in a hurry.

 

Clarke takes her radio, "Raven answer me! what's going on?"

 

Raven answers immediately, "Griffin, I have bad news ... you need to leave Polis immediately," a fear runs through Clarke's entire body.

 

By that time Lexa and Octavia are already at her side at the entrance to the tower, "Hodnes, are you okay?"

 

"Yes, I have Raven on the radio, and she tells me we should leave Polis immediately." Clarke takes the radio again and says, "Rae, how much time do we have?"

 

A silence is heard on the radio, until Raven says, "Less than 15 minutes Clarke."

 

Octavia, Lexa and Clarke look at each other, there is very little time to flee the city.

 

At that moment Bellamy arrives with the rover and parks in front of them, "I also listened to Raven on the radio, we have to go now!"

 

"Clarke, where is Madi?" Lexa asks desperately.

 

"She's with Ryder in her room," Clarke never thought that leaving Madi for a few minutes could be so dangerous.

"We must go for her immediately," Clarke and Lexa run into the tower, but when they go to the elevator they find something that makes them wake up their worst fears.

 

"It cannot be", Clarke's voice is full of fear, with the tremor one of the pulleys that are used to move the elevator came off, regularly repairing it would take one of the blacksmiths of Polis only a few hours but at this moment it is the worst news they could find.

 

Clarke says in a rather desperate tone, "We have to go up the stairs," when she gets ready to run Leka holds her by the arm, "What the hell Lex?"

 

"Raven said that we only have less than 15 minutes, we will never reach up and down all the floors to Madi's room in less than 15 minutes", Lexa speaks calmly, but knows they are in real trouble.

 

"I will not leave Madi!", Clarke says almost shouting.

 

"Do not worry, I do not intend to do it either" Lexa answers.

 

"What are you talking about?" Octavia does not understand what is happening.

 

Lexa takes Clarke's hands, "hodnes, Madi and I are immune to radiation, if I go up for her, I can carry her and we will have an opportunity to save ourselves".

 

"No Lex, I cannot leave you" A tear rolls down Clarke's cheek as she shakes her head from side to side, "I don’t know if I'll see you again."

 

Lexa hugs her and says, "I promise we will see each other again, Madi and I are natblidas, the radiation will not kill us, your mother told us."

 

For a moment everyone is in silent.

 

Until Murphy interrupts with a lot desperation in his voice, "What we are going to do we have to do it now."

 

"Lexa is right Clarke, you would never reach up and down the stairs in less than 15 minutes", Octavia knows that it is a very difficult decision, but Lexa is right.

 

At that moment Raven’s voice is heard on the radio, "Guys, you have to run away from Polis in no time if you want to get out of there alive."

 

Bellamy picks up his radio and answers, "We're already leaving Rae," then approaches Clarke and says, "Clarke, we don’t have much time.”

 

Clarke hugs Lexa tightly and says, "Ai hod yu in Leksa kom Trkru, may we meet again".

 

"Ai hod you in Clarke kom Skaikru", Lexa kisses her and stares at her as if wanting to engrave Clarke's face in her mind.

 

Between sobs Clarke says, "Please save Mad and promise me that I'll see you both again."

 

"I promise you."

 

Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy and Octavia run and climb in the rover, while the two Trikru warriors who were with them remain next to Lexa, she sees them and says, "You can go for the horses that are in the stables to escape from Polis."

 

The two look at each other and one of them says, "We would never leave Heda alone."

 

Lexa nods and runs up the stairs of the tower.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
By the time Lexa arrives at Madi's room, Ryder has her in his arms, "Heda, Madi was scared by the tremor."

 

Madi sees Lexa and asks, "What is happening? Where is Clarke? "

 

Lexa approaches her and takes her in her arms, while talking to her trying to remain calm, "Ai strik natblida, the _praimfaya_ arrived sooner than we expected, Clarke, Octavia and the others had to leave Polis a few moments ago to save themselves. "

 

She can see the fear in Madi's eyes and says, "But do not worry, remember that our blood is special and nothing will happen to us, soon we will meet with them."

 

Madi looks at Ryder and says, "But what about Ryder and the other warriors?"

 

Lexa sees Ryder and tries to say something, but no words come out of her mouth she cannot say that he has no hope to survive, but Ryder understand this, looks at her and says, "Do not worry about us little one, Heda and you should get out of the tower as soon as possible", Ryder approaches Lexa and says, "Heda, it's been an honor to serve you all these years."

 

Lexa sees him straight to the eyes, she knows that Ryder will not survive, "Mochof Ryder, you were always loyal and brave and I will always be grateful with you."

 

At that moment Lexa watches through the window as a cloud of dust and destruction advances quickly towards Polis, she holds Madi tightly in her arms, she knows that they will have to run for their lives to leave the tower and seek to save themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Tell me a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa struggles to keep her and Madi alive.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
**Chapter 24**  
  
  
  
  
Seeing the cloud of destruction approaching Polis at full speed Lexa ran desperately down the stairs of the tower, in her mind only had the faces of Ryder and the pair of warriors she had left behind, they were always loyal until the last moment.

 

When Lexa reaches the first floors of the tower her skin begins to burn, this must be the effect of the radiation that Clarke talked about, Madi remains embrace to her with her eyes closed, no doubt she must also be feeling the effects of _praimfaya._

 

When Lexa finally leaves the tower, she begins to feel small stings like needles touching her skin, it is the black rain that has started to fall in Polis, _'There must be somewhere where we can hide'_ , Lexa covers Madi with her coat so that the rain does not burn her skin.

 

For a moment she consider her options, she could run to the outskirts of Polis to find some cave, but it would take her a long time, she also could seek refuge in some house around the tower but it might not be safe. But when she turns to her right and she sees the temple, the place where she spent so many nights listening to Titus teachings, that could be the best hiding place since it is in a basement and quite protected.

 

"Where are we going Nomon?"

 

"Cover yourself, I have an idea."

 

Lexa runs desperately through the streets of Polis, as she listens closer and closer to the cloud of destruction approaching, her skin begins to burn in an almost unbearable way and her nose begins to bleed.

 

When she gets to the entrance of the temple, she opens the door with a kick and run down the stairs until she reach the lower level, there opens a second door and after entering she closes the door and stops for a moment, she is already in the temple but maybe not enough protection, she looks around and the first thing that jumps at her sight is the space capsule in which Becca came to earth, she remember Clarke told her that the capsule was capable of withstanding large amounts of radiation and pressure.

 

Lexa goes to the capsule and the first thing she does is to place Madi in a seat and then climb in it too, then close the door... at that moment a wave of destruction enters the room and extinguishes the candles that were still lit and everything is dark .

 

Madi starts to cry; surely the experience of reliving everything that happened in Sankru has been too much for her.

 

"Calm _ai strik natblida , we are safe, nothing bad will happen to us."_

 

"I'm afraid Nomon."

 

"Do not be afraid, while you are with me nothing bad will happen to you", Lexa hugs her tightly while thinking about how to make some light so Madi is not so scared.

 

She looks around and think _'It's a capsule made of tek, it should have some interior light just like in the rovers.'_

 

At that moment in her mind she access to the memory of the previous commanders and find the answer, "Thanks Beca", Lexa press a few buttons and manages to make the emergency lights of the capsule turn on.

 

"How could you do that?" Madi looks amazed at the emergency light inside the capsule.

 

"There are many secrets that one day I will tell you, for now we will be safe here while the worst part of the wave of destruction passes through Polis."

 

Lexa looks at her and Madi's skin, both have a lot of burns and are bleeding from the nose, no doubt this are the effects of radiation.

 

For a moment the two can breathe easy but Lexa knows they cannot stay there for long, they have to find a way to get to Arkadia and find Clarke.

 

Madi leans back and places her head on Lexa's legs, Lexa strokes her hair and says, "reshop ai strik natblida, tomorrow we have a very difficult day ahead."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Lexa does not know when she fell asleep with Madi but she awakened by the intense heat in her skin, she is not sure how many hours have passed since they arrived at the capsule but outside there is no longer the noise and destruction that she heard before.

 

Madi is still asleep in her lap; she cannot believe everything Madi gone through at her 6 years old, at this moment Lexa is very worried, she is very far from Arkadia and without any means of transportation available, without food and without water.

 

The only thing that she thinks is to look inside the capsule for some object that could use, after searching for a moment the first thing she find is a small piece of technology, clicking on the top a small light appears, "This must be what Clarke knows as a flashlight," Lexa keeps the flashlight in her coat and continues searching until she finds what appears to be a kind of costume, Lexa remembers the drawings on the walls of the temple and as Clarke told her that what was drawn were the suits that were used to travel through space and thinks _'I'll put it to Madi while we leave Polis.'_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
They spend a few more hours until Madi finally wakes up and says, "For a moment I thought it was all nightmare." Madi pouts and tries to hold back the tears.

 

"Please do not cry, we are still alive and remember that we are immune to _praimfaya" Lexa wipe a tear that trickles down Madi's cheek, "Soon we will have to go out and walk for a long time to get to Arkadia and meet Clarke."_

 

Lexa breathes deeply trying to stay calm, "I found a suit designed to protect people from the effects of radiation, it's very big for you, but I think it will help us so that at least the black rain does not hurt you so much."

 

Madi nods as she sees the space suit.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When Lexa feels that it is time to leave, she begins to put the suit on Madi, while she covers her mouth and face, carries Madi in her arms and prepares to leave the capsule.

 

When they leave the temple the heat that is felt is unbearable and the vision is practically null, Lexa feels how her eyes start to burn and her nose and ears begin to bleed.

 

"Madi, do not open your eyes and try to stay inside the suit."

 

Out of pure instinct, Lexa walks through the ruins of Polis, she knows where she should walk to go to Arkadia, but in the dust and poor visibility is a very difficult task.

 

Lexa walks for several minutes until she reaches the limits of the city, once there she thinks that it is impossible to reach Arkadia today, that she will have to find another place to take refuge for another night.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After walking for hours between burned and destroyed trees, the only sound that is heard is the air that runs through what remains of the forest, Madi has remained silent all the way, to make sure that she is well Lexa asks something from time to time and Madi always responds.

 

When Lexa finally feels exhausted, she begins to look for a place to take refuge and thinks _'There must be some cave near where we are.'_

 

She walks for half an hour more until she sees what appears to be a cave.

 

Without hesitation Lexa enters the cave, which fortunately is very deep, when at last she reaches the end of it Lexa places Madi on the ground and tries to catch her breath, "We will spend the night here."

 

With the light of the small flashlight Lexa looks around and finds a small puddle of water, "Madi come here, there is some water in here", No doubt the water could be contaminated by radiation but at this moment the two need to drink some water or they will die of dehydration.

 

Lexa washes her face and helps Madi do the same, "Everything will be all right" Lexa caresses Madi's hair and she smiles at her.

 

Lexa also sees son mushrooms, “Here Madi, eat this, they should be enough for now until reach Arkadia.”

 

Madi eats the mushrooms and says, "Thanks for saving me" Madi hugs her and the two stay like that for a moment until Lexa says.

 

"I need to make a campfire to spend the night", she starts looking for some pieces of wood inside the cave, there are not many but they will help to make a small fire.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
After lighting the fire, Lexa and Madi are lying on the floor of the cave, hugging and suffering from the pain of the skin burns and the hunger they have.

 

The things right now do not look very good for both, at this moment Lexa does not know if they can reach Arkadia alive.

 

"Nomon"

 

"Sha, ai strik natblida."

 

"Beja, Tell me a story", During the last days Clarke and Lexa were telling her stories to sleep, basically stories about Raven, Anya, Jasper and the gang. All this stories had happy endings and that reminded them of good times.

 

"What do you want to listen?"

 

"Tell me the story of how you and Nomon Clarke met."

 

Lexa frowns, "Clarke has already told you that one day we'll talk to you about that."

 

"Beja, it will help me to forget about everything that is happening and to be able to sleep."

 

Lexa does not resist Madi's tender look and says, "Okay, but promise me you will not say anything to Clarke."

 

Madi smiles "I promise you mmm… how was the first time you saw her?"

 

Lexa smiles as she remembers the moment, "You must know that when Clarke and I met, Skaikru and Trikru were at war."

 

Madi nods, "I've heard Octavia and Bellamy tell stories about that."

 

"I was furious with Skaikru and their leader had requested an audience with me."

 

Madi chuckles, "I think I know who asked for that hearing."

 

"That's right" Remembering Clarke that day has certainly put Lexa in a good mood, "When I was told that Skaikru's leader was outside my tent, I prepared to meet with her, I crossed my legs and had a knife in my hands. I wanted to look as threatening as possible. "

 

"And what happened next?"

 

"I was expecting someone similar to Indra, a strong an elderly woman but my surprise was a lot when I saw a young woman with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes enter my tent."

 

Madi smiles, "I think you liked her from the start."

 

Lexa is thinking for a few second, "I really do not know, at that time I was furious, the first thing I said was ... So you were the one who killed 300 of my warriors."

 

"Ohhh and what she answered."

 

"She answered ... So you were the one that sent them to kill us", but at that moment Lexa thinks that this story really is not for someone as young as Madi and says, "Well that was our first meeting, but I think I better tell you about when I realized that I was in love with her. "

 

"Yes, that sounds much better."

 

"Well, by this time Trikru and Skaikru were already allies in the fight against the mountain men, but Clarke was not accepted by most of my men" Lexa thinks of telling her how Quint tried to kill Clarke and then Lexa killed Quint but she also feels that it is a story not suitable for Madi so she continues, "So she and I went out to talk outside of TonDc but we were surprised by a pauna that lived in that area, we ran for our lives and when the pauna was ready to devour me she saved my life, then she helped me because I hurt my arm and thanks to her idea we managed to escape", Lexa feels really proud of Clarke when she tells this story.

 

"Wow, Nomon Clarke is amazing."

 

"Of course she is amazing, but the story does not end yet. We both had to spend the night in the forest, something similar to what you and I are doing right now."

 

"And do you kissed her?”

 

For the first time in a long time Lexa lets out a laugh, "Of course not, remember that we had little time to get to know each other and to be allies. But that night I did not sleep, I kept watching her until dawn, but during all that time I was contemplating her I knew that without a doubt there was something special about her and without realizing it I began to fall in love of the beautiful sky leader."

 

"It's a beautiful story; you should tell me the story of how was the first time you kissed her."

 

Lexa smiles, "That's a story for another day, for the moment we must rest to continue our journey tomorrow," Lexa embraces Madi as if she did not want to let her go and the two fall asleep while thinking about everything that awaits them before arriving in Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to cut some scenes of this chapter that doesn't seem to fit, I just wanted to show how the relationship between Madi and Lexa has grown a lot, because at first Lexa wanted Madi to be trained as a natblida like Aden to be the next commander, and now she is just in love of this little girl that came to her life.
> 
> Thank you all for your Kudos, and let me know what you think.  
>   
>   
> 


	25. Please answer me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is really worried about Lexa and Madi.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 25**  
  
  
  
  
When the rover is finally arrive to Arkadia everybody are quite serious, the return trip was full of silence, nobody dared to say anything except Octavia who tried to comfort Clarke.

 

Arriving at the door Bellamy speaks on the radio to be let in, just outside Arkadia there is a very large camp of grounders coming mainly from the nearby Trikru villages.

 

When they get off the rover they are already waiting for them, Abby, Emori, Raven, Kane among others.

 

Emori immediately runs to hug Murphy, while Abby approaches and hugs Clarke, on the radio Bellamy informed Arkadia of the situation with Lexa and Madi so everyone already knows what happened to them.

 

"Are you okay honey?" Abby hugs Clarke tightly trying to comfort her.

 

Clarke cannot contain tears anymore, "No mom, I'm not fine."

 

The scene is quite sad outside the remains of Arc, Raven also approaches to try to comfort Clarke, "You must have confidence Griffin, if someone can survive the radiation are Lexa and Madi."

 

"Thanks Rae."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
During the night efforts were made to try to approach Polis but the radius of affectation was very large, the cloud of destruction came very close to TonDc. Indra who has one of the radios has been in charge of informing Kane about the situation, Kane also informed her about what happened with Lexa and Madi, of course Indra didn’t like the news and immediately set up a guard outside of TonDc to search for Lexa and Madi.

 

Also during the night the bad news kept coming, Bellamy was unable to communicate with Azgeda through the radios, according to Raven the radiation has affected any communication towards the north of the Kongeda but she assure Bellamy that the majority of the Azgeda territory is still without no affectations by radiation.

 

For his behalf Kane is launching the plan to leave Arkadia as soon as possible, he does not want the radiation to surprise them in the same way it surprised them in Polis.

 

Practically no one slept in Arkadia during the night, between the preparations to flee towards Trishanakru and the hope of finding Lexa alive all remained occupied.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
In the morning is the first time in a long time that Octavia is in one of the guard posts of Arkadia, next to her are Harper and Nate Miller.

 

"How does it feel to be back in Arkadia?" Harper asks while holding her gun.

 

Octavia shrugs her shoulders and says, "I never really felt that Arkadia was my home, but it's good to see many friends again."

 

"And how is Clarke?" Miller asks.

 

"I really hope that Lexa and Madi appear at any moment, I think that Clarke would not stand losing both."

 

"Clarke was pretty fond of the little girl, right?"

 

Octavia remembers the last weeks in Polis and says, "From the first moment Madi showed a lot of affinity with Clarke, but little by littleLexa also became fond of her. Madi already refers to them as _Nomon_ ".

 

" _Nomon?_?" Harper asks a little confused.

 

"It means mom or mother."

 

"Ohhh" Harper and Miller answer at the same time, "Then it must be even harder for her."

 

At that moment Octavia sees in the distance as Clarke walks on the outskirts of Arkadia followed by Bellamy and Raven.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke walks on the outskirts of Arkadia worried because she still does not know anything about Madi and Lexa, she knows that it is still too soon for Lexa to get to Arkadia but not being able to do anything is killing her.

 

At that moment she hears a couple of steps approaching her.

 

"Princess, you know you shouldn’t walk alone outside the walls of Arkadia."

 

Clarke stops her step and turns, "Hi Rae."

 

"I had to go to Bellamy to accompany us; apparently the rules oblige anyone who leaves the city wall must be accompanied by a guard."

 

Clarke lowers her head and says, "Sorry I didn’t want to bother you."

 

"It's not any trouble Clarke," Bellamy replies, "We're your friends."

 

"But I'm sure you have more important things to do" Clarke looks at Rave, "Rae you should not go away from the monitors."

 

"Don’t worry, I have Monty and Steph taking care of that, you know it's good to have people at your service, they do most of the work and I just order them to do it" Raven chuckles.

 

A small smile is drawn on Clarke's lips as she listens to Raven, then looks at Bellamy and says, "Bell how things are going?, could you communicate with Echo?"

 

Bellamy lowers his head a little, "Unfortunately not yet, but Raven says it's because the radiation generates a lot of interference."

 

Raven nods and say, "According to my calculations the radiation didn’t reach the capital of Azgeda, so Roan and Echo should be fine", Raven sounds with great confidence, "But I think we will not know about them until they are really close to our position."

 

Raven sees how both Bellamy and Clarke are quite depressed because they do not know anything about Echo and Lexa, "hey guys, relax... Echo and Lexa are the two toughest women I know, I'm sure they're fine. And of course Madi is with Lexa so I don’t have any doubts that she is well ".

 

Bellamy and Clarke smile a little and Raven says, "It wouldn’t be great to have a double wedding between the four of you?"

 

"Shut up Raven," Bellamy answers.

 

"By the way Griff" Raven approaches Clarke and touches her hair, "Your new appearance as a ginger left everyone here with their mouths open, you look really hot".

 

Clarke blushes and says, "At least Lexa is not the only one who thinks that."

 

Raven crosses her arms and says, "So the commander also likes gingers, who would have thought?"

 

Now it's Clarke who says in a playful tone "Shut up Raven."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next day things didn’t improve, there are no signs of Lexa and Madi anywhere, the desperation begins to seize Clarke, she even went out with Bellamy, Octavia, Miller and Haper in a rover to look for Lexa and Madi, even against the indications of Kane, but they had no luck.

 

They have had radio communication with Indra, apparently their warriors are already preparing a camp halfway between Arkadia and the capital city of Trishanakru called Ashvi.

 

Of course, in TonDc nobody knows that Lexa has not reached Arkadia with the exception of Indra, the news that Lexa is lost could further destabilize the already difficult situation that exists.

 

At night Octavia organized a small campfire along with the other delinquents that also included Ayako and Stephen.

 

Of course Clarke also attended, but she was all the time distant and crestfallen, she is too worried without knowing yet of Lexa and Madi.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
This is the third day that Clarke still does not know anything about Lexa and Madi, while the preparations to start the move from Arkadia are almost ready, trucks and rovers are loaded with equipment as well as the carts that they built that will be pulled by the rovers and some horses.

 

All are very busy; Raven is going to wait until the last moment to disconnect the main frame of Arkadia to continue monitoring the temperature and radiation. Also most of the devices in the infirmary have been disconnected and there are in one of the trucks, several of the devices have semi-nuclear batteries specially designed to last for a long time, some others were adapted to work with solar energy so Abby doesn’t worry so much that they will stop working because they are disconnected.

 

Kane has continued to send several patrols to try to find Lexa and Madi in the forests near Arkadia, but he did not allow Clarke to go with them, her presence is indispensable in Arkadia and apart Clarke remains a target of the enemies.

 

In the morning the first contingent of Arkadia left for the camp that was established halfway to Trishanakru along with they also left the group of grounders who was in a camp outside Arkadia, all of them will meet with another contingent of Trikru who also goes to the camp.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It's the middle of the afternoon and Clarke is sitting watching Bellamy and Octavia having a sparring session, Bellamy really learned enough training with Echo as it has not been easy for Octavia to defeat him.

 

Along with Clarke are Murphy, Emori, Ayako and Niylah observing the sparring session.

 

"I cannot believe how much Octavia and Bellamy have learned" Ayako comments in amazement at seeing them fight.

 

"But their styles are very different" Niylah replies, "Octavia uses the classic Triku fighting style, while Bellamy's style is a mix of Azgeda and some other clans."

 

"That's because Bellamy was trained by Echo," Clarke comments, still watching the fight.

 

"Echo?" Niylah asks a little confused.

 

"She is a spy and a warrior of Azgeda, she was very close to Queen Nia", Clarke finally looks at Niylah, "But now she is in the service of Roan and well apart from that, Bellamy and she are together."

 

Niylah smiles and says, "Without a doubt, you skai people really know how to choose your partners well."

 

Clarke tries to smile but she lowers her head trying to hide her tears.

 

Niylah places a hand on Clarke's man, "You must keep your hopes that Lexa will appear at any moment, the journey on foot from Polis to Arkadia is long, and if we add the obstacles of the _praimfaya_ surely It will take Lexa more time to get here. "

 

"Mochof" Clarke answers in Trigedasleng, "But every day that passes it has become more difficult to continue maintaining hope."

 

While Bellamy and Octavia continue to fight, a thunder is heard in the sky announcing what seems to be a little rain.

 

Immediately the alarm begins to sound in Arkadia, since the danger of the black rain became imminent Kane ordered that every time there was a threat of rain the alarm should be turned on to alert everyone and to be safe.

 

"Should not we seek refuge?" Niylah asks.

 

"I don’t think so" Ayako replied with a carefree attitude, "We have had these warnings before but the black rain has not arrived, apart it does not seem to be a storm but only a little rain".

 

Only some people begin to take shelter inside the ark, while the others continue to do their normal activities.

 

At that moment they hear the rain begin to fall and in that instant Clarke feels like a small needle sticks into her hand and begins to burn, "What was that?"

 

Ayako and Niylah also feel the same sensation, and at that moment Clarke realizes that the black rain finally has reached Arkadia.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
People start to run for shelter inside the ark, luckily there are not so many people left in Arkadia since the black rain arrived without warning and I took them by surprise.

 

Everyone inside the ark begins to take off their clothes and wash their hands and face with clean water while more people keep coming to shelter.

 

Kane and Abby run up to Clarke and the others, "Are everyone okay?" Abby asks.

 

"Yes, luckily it was not much rain that began to fall", Clarke answers while washing her arms and face.

 

"Emori, are you okay?" Abby asks concerned because Emori is pregnant.

 

"Yes, Murphy helped me get back on our feet quickly; almost no rain fell on me."

 

Bellamy begins to look between the people and asks, "Where are Raven, Monty, Harper and Stephen?"

 

"They are fine" Kane replies, "They are in the mechanics bay, they will be safe there".

 

After seeing around, Kane asks almost screaming. "Everyone is fine?"

 

One of the guards at the door says, "Sir, everyone is inside the ark."

 

Kane feels a great relief, apparently everyone is safe and only with minor burns.

 

But after a few minutes a voice is heard. "Sir!" The guard at the entrance shouts unexpectedly, "There's someone outside."

 

Kane runs to the door trying to see who could be, in the distance he sees the figure of what appears to be a woman carrying something in her arms, at that moment the woman falls to the ground on her knees, "But who can it be?"

 

Abby, Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia go to the door to see what's going on and Abby says, "We should help her."

 

When Clarke arrives at the door he tries to distinguish who it is, but at that moment a cold runs through her body... it cannot be, "Lexa!"  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke's first instinct is to run towards her, but Kane holds her by the arm, "Clarke, you cannot go out like that, the black rain will burn you and kill you."

 

"I have to go for her" Clarke struggles to get away from Kane.

 

"Clarke, please wait", Bellamy looks around for something that will help them cover from rain, in a corner is a sheet of steel from what was apparently part of an ark door and says, "We can use this."

 

Bellamy takes the sheet of steel and puts it on his head while Clarke and he walk under it in the rain.

 

While Kane and one of the guards begin to put on a special anti hazmat suits to help them.

 

Clarke walks and shouts desperately, "Lexa!" But Lexa does not answer; she is still kneeling in the mud with Madi still wrapped in the space suit in her arms.

 

When they are a few steps away, Clarke can see how Lexa's face and hands are full of black blood, ampules and burns, "Lexa please answer me!"

 

When finally Clarke and Bellamy arrive to where Lexa and Madi are, between sobs Clarke knells in front of her and takes her hand, "hodnes, you made it... you came back to me."

 

Lexa just looks up to see Clarke then she smiles and faints in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I have a couple of things I want to tell you:
> 
> 1.- I have some doubts about the third act in the story, I know exactly how I want this story to end, but I have two different ideas in how to get there. So maybe my update schedule will become a little slower than usual.
> 
> 2.- Have any of you are having problem with your email notifications?  
> For example, I have missed some updates about a couple stories I follow and also some comments, like yesterday I had an email about a response to comment from a week ago.  
> So today I entered to all the stories that I'm subcribed just to check if haven't miss anything.  
>   
>   
>   
> 


	26. You are safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby helps Lexa and Madi.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 26**  
  
  
  
  
_Lexa is lying on the grass watching the stars with her arms behind her head, next to her is Luna also looking at the sky._

_It has been a very hard day of training for both; Lexa has been training for 5 years while Luna has been training in Polis for a little more time._

_"I wonder if sometimes, you think on how huge the sky and the stars are?" Lexa asks without ceasing to see the sky."_

_"It must be immense, I would like Titus to let us read the books that talk about the sky and the stars, but he is so obstinate that he says that first we must learn everything about the art of fight and then learn about clans history", Luna can hide her anger towards Titus._

_"Actually once, I could read one of those books."_

_"Of course you did, you're his favorite," Luna says in an annoyed tone._

_"Of course not, Titus treats everyone the same."_

_Luna laughs and says, "Of course Lexa, whatever you say."_

_The two remain silent for a few minutes staring at the stars. Until Lexa says, "You know, sometimes I ask myself, do someone live in the stars we see?"_

_"Why would you think that?"_

_"You know, those stories that people tell of metal objects that have fallen from the sky with people inside."_

_Luna makes a disapproving sound with her mouth, "They are just stories to scare the kids."_

_Lexa sighs and says, "Maybe someone will fall out of space and change my life completely."_

_"You're really dreaming Lexa; nobody will ever fall from the sky. You better should focus on the blacksmith's daughter; I've seen how she looks at you."_

_Lexa responds nervously, "What? What are you talking about?"_

_"You know, the brunette girl with curly hair mmm... I think her name is Costia, you cannot deny she's beautiful."_

_Lexa blushes and says, "ah, you mean Costia, well ... the truth is, she is pretty."_

_Luna can no longer contain the laughter, "I just hope that if you become a commander you can hide your feelings better, because if not, then you are doomed.."_  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Clarke runs through the corridors of the Ark carrying Madi, she is running after Bellamy who has been carrying Lexa. In her arms and face she feels as the black raindrops that touched her body burn like boiling oil.

 

When entering the infirmary Abby begins to fix some beds and orders Jackson to prepare the equipment.

 

"Bellamy put Lexa on that bed" Abby orders, "And Clarke put Madi on other bed."

 

After putting Madi and Lexa on their respective beds, Clarke rubs her arms trying to soothe the pain she feels due to the burns.

 

"Clarke, I need you and Bellmay to clean up the acid rain from the body."

 

"I'm not going to move from here mom."

 

Abby stops what she is doing, looks directly at Clarke and says, "Honey, Lexa didn’t fight to get here for you to die because of the radiation, so please go clean yourself, the sooner you go to clean, the soon you will return to see Lexa."

 

Reluctantly Clarke leaves the infirmary along with Bellamy.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
When Clarke and Bellamy return to the infirmary after a few minutes, all their friends are already outside waiting for information about Lexa and Madi. Everyone shows faces of concern.

 

Several minutes have passed and there is still no news from Abby, really the health condition of Lexa was very bad, her body was covered with blisters, burns and her skin began to fall, meanwhile Madi was in much better condition. The suit with which Lexa covered her really helped her as it protected her from the black rain.

 

Clarke sits on the floor next to Raven, when she tries to lay her back against the wall she protest due to the pain of the burns on her back caused by the rain. Clarke would like to be inside the infirmary helping her mom and Jackson but she knows that at this moment it is better to leave do their job.

 

"How are you, Griff?" Raven asks as Clarke complains of the pain in her back.

 

"Well, my injuries are really only superficial... the ones that really worry me are Madi and Lexa."

 

Raven thinks about what Abby said about the black blood and says, "They'll be fine, their black blood will help them heal faster, your mom was doing a lot of research in the last few days.”

 

"I hope so, is only that Lexa looked so bad ..." Between sobs Clarke begins to cry.

 

This makes Octavia, Harper and the others come to comfort her.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
It has been about two hours since Lexa and Madi entered the infirmary and there is still no news of them. Outside the infirmary everyone is quite worried and tense. Bellamy walks back and forth when Octavia and Raven are with Clarke trying to cheer her up. On the other side of the waiting room are Emori, Murphy and Niylah talking but everyone is waiting for Abby to tell them about Lexa and Madi´s health.

 

At that moment the door of the infirmary is heard and Abby appears in front of them. All those who are there, stand and approach to Abby.

 

Clarke speaks in a low voice and says, "How are they?"

 

"It was not easy" Abby responds in a tired voice, "the two came in an advanced degree of dehydration, Madi is well and stable, Lexa's idea of covering her with the space suit really helped her a lot, her recovery should not take much time."

 

Clarke smiles a little, no doubt that the news about Madi is good, "And how is lexa?"

 

Abby takes a deep breath and says, "Her case is much more complicated honey, she were exposed for a long time to radiation and black rain... her vital organs suffered injuries, but especially her lungs are in very bad condition. At this moment she is connected to an artificial respirator and with intravenous serum."

 

Upon hearing her mother's words, Clarke seems to fade but Octavia hold her by the arm.

Seeing the state of her daughter, Abby tries to encourage her, "You must have faith baby, you still don’t know what the black blood is capable of doing. We are really waiting for that to help her recover. "

 

"Doc. When can we see them?" Raven asks.

 

"The two are sedated for resting, but we are checking Madi tomorrow morning, if she is evolving favorably, tomorrow you can talk to her."

 

Abby approaches Clarke and hugs her trying not to hurt her because of the burns on her body, "We promise we'll do everything we can to make them recover."  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
"Indra please answer, this is Kane ", Kane's voice is heard on the radio.

 

Immediately Indra searches for the radio between her belongings.

 

"This is Indra, go ahead Marcus Kane", Immediately Indra thinks that something happened with Lexa.

 

"There's news about Lexa, she and Madi came to Arkadia in the middle of the black rain but the radiation really affected them a lot."

 

Indra squeezes the radio hard and says, "How bad are they?"

 

"Lexa protected Madi with a suit we used in space and that saved her from suffering serious injuries, but ... Lexa is really in a very bad health."

 

Indra tries to control her emotions and asks, "Be honest with me, how bad is it?"

 

On the other side of the radio, Kane sighs and says, "Very bad Indra, Lexa has a lot of damage to her body, but that's not the worst ... she suffered severe damage to her internal organs" There is a moment of silence on the radio until Kane says, "There is not much more that Abby can do, really the only hope is that the black blood will help her survive."

 

Indra's worst fears have come true. At this moment, Lexa's leadership is needed the most. The town is scared and afraid, so she will have to assume the leadership and wait for Lexa to recover, "Thank you very much for the information, please keep me informed about Lexa’s health, for now I will continue preparing for the second group to head to the new camp near Trishanakru. "

 

Indra leaves the radio and walks to the entrance of her tent thinking that she cannot lose Lexa for the second time. Lexa has become almost a daughter for her and losing her again would be devastating not only for the people but for her.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
Too many things have happened in Arkadia today, first the arrival of the black rain put everyone under a lot of stress, after seeing Lexa and Madi arrive in such a bad state was a very hard blow for the people who are still in Arkadia .

 

Besides another problem has arisen, with the arrival of black rain all the drinking water of the river that runs near Arkadia has been contaminated, as well as the water of the small lagoon that is only a few steps away.

 

Luckily, Kane had ordered that water be collected for weeks, all the water was stored in the available containers, the water will be transported in one of the trucks going to Trishanakru.

 

Raven also informed Kane that black rain and radiation did not get much farther south, so the road to the new camp should be okay and free from contamination. Everything was ready for Raven to disconnect the Arkadia mainframe tonight but with the events of today it has been postponed for a couple of days.

 

Kane and Abby are quite worried because the departure of the last group of people from Arkadia was scheduled for tomorrow, but Madi and above all Lexa will not be able to travel for several days. This means that many of the medical devices still cannot be disarmed to be transported, all this will certainly delay the plans that were already scheduled, but without a doubt the biggest concern is that a new wave of radiation could reach Arkadia before all of them have marched towards the new camp.  
  
  
  
  
~~~***  
  
  
  
  
The next morning after confirming that Lexa and Madi were in better condition, Clarke was allowed access to the infirmary, according to what her mother told her. Madi should wake up at any moment and be able to talk to her, while Lexa will remain sedated for at least 8 more hours.

 

Clarke is sitting in a chair in front of Lexa and Madi's beds while she watches as Jackson checks her vital signs and keeps track of her health.

 

Raven, Octavia and the others have taken turns to be with Clarke but at the same time they are helping in the preparations to save and pack the last things for the trip, but at this moment Octavia has just left the infirmary so Clarke is alone with Jackson.

 

"How is Madi?" Clarke asks in a soft tone.

 

"We reduced her dose of painkillers so she should wake up at any moment" Jackson approaches Madi and checks her vital signs, but seeing Clarke's worried face approaches her and says, "Don’t worry, we are administering the medication against radiation poisoning, that along with what we know the black blood can make will undoubtedly help them to get better faster."

 

Clarke sighs and says, "Thank you, Jackson."

 

Jackson takes Clarke's hand "And don’t worry, I will not leave Arkadia until your two girls are well."

 

Clarke smiles and is about to say something when Madi starts to wake up.

 

Little by little Madi begins to open her eyes trying to focus her vision, Clarke rushes to her bed to be by her side.

 

Madi looks around trying to recognize the place where she is, since everything is very bright and strange, she begins to talk in a soft voice, "Where am I? I'm dead", at that moment the silhouette of a woman with red and blond hair appears at her side.

 

"Ai strik natblida, you're safe", Clarke caresses her cheek and gives her a small kiss on the forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I told you before I'm still thinking about the third act of this story, I already had this chapter almost finished before, so the updates may take a while.
> 
> By the way I wrote a story for Clexa week 2018, if you have the time please take a look and tell me what you think about it.  
> [Here we are again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847916/chapters/31850568)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for you Kudos and Comments.  
>   
> 


	27. Hello my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Madi are recovering in Arkadia.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  A short summary of where we are in the story:
> 
> After the first wave of radiation suddenly hit Polis, Clarke, Lexa and the others who were still in the city had to flee.  
> Madi was on the last floor of the tower and Lexa went to rescue her, but both could not leave in time.  
> Clarke and Lexa said goodbye, as Clarke fled the city in the Rover along with Bellamy, Octavia and Murphy.  
> Lexa and Madi fought to survive in the wave of radiation for days until finally managed to reach Arkadia although in very bad condition.  
> The black rain finally reached Arkadia and things got complicated.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 27**  
  
  
  
  
It has been five days since Lexa returned to Arkadia, during these days her health has improved although she still cannot wake up. For now, the artificial respirator has been removed and Abby expects her to wake up at any moment so everyone is a little calmer.

 

More people have left Arkadia in the direction of the camp near Trishanakru; those who also started their pilgrimage to the camp were the inhabitants of TonDc, thanks to this there are very few people left within the Trikru territory and north of the Kongeda.

 

According to Sergeant Miller who spoke by radio with Kane, the camp is already installed and functional at 80 percent, several Trishanakru warriors also came to the camp to receive them and to tell them that Trishanakru is in a position to receive Heda.

 

On the other hand, they still have not heard from Azgeda, they all expect Roan to stay true to the plan and take his people to the camp after crossing through Podakru and part of Delphikru.

 

At this moment there are very few people left in Arkadia, only Clarke, Madi, Octavia, Bellamy, Nathan Miller, Harper, Abby, Niylah, Monty, Jackson, Raven and some guards are still there.

 

The trucks to travel are ready; Raven already has everything ready to transport the main frame of Arkadia as soon as Kane orders it.

 

For her part, Madi’s health has improved a lot; she already walks and eats normally. Clarke has spent a lot of time with her; Madi has told her everything that happened to Lexa and her meanwhile they escaped from Polis. Clarke could not contain the tears after hearing how Ryder died in the tower and then they fled to take refuge in the Beca’s space pot, and then continue fleeing and take refuge in the cave where they spent a couple of more nights.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Clarke is sitting in a chair next to Lexa's bed with Madi in her lap, so they have spent the last few days waiting for Lexa to wake up. The majority of the Arkadia medical team has already been disarmed and taken by truck to the new camp, only the essential things for Lexa to recover continue in the infirmary.

 

As promised, Jackson has been in charge of being aware of Lexa’s health, since Abby has been busy with the work of moving everything to the new camp.

 

Clarke could not take it anymore and she fell asleep with Madi sitting in the chair contemplating Lexa, until she suddenly feels someone touch her hand.

 

Clarke wakes up when she feels someone's touch and when she opens her eyes she can see Lexa's hand brushing her hand. Lexa's eyes are barely open but still Clarke can see the green of her eyes staring at her.

 

Clarke tries to move slowly so as not to wake up Madi who is still asleep in her arms, so she slowly gets closer to Lexa and squeezes her hand, "Hello my love, I was sure you would soon wake up."

 

Clarke feels like Lexa squeezes her hand tightly but when trying to speak Lexa's voice is barely noticeable, so Clarke says, "Shhhh... please don’t strain yourself to speak, your vocal cords and your trachea are quite hurt, it will take a little of time so you can talk normally."

 

Lexa nods and smiles, then sees Madi and caresses her hair.

 

"Madi is fine, because you covered her with the space suit her injuries were much less" Clarke caresses Lexa's face and continues, "She told me everything you did to protect her" Clarke's eyes fill with tears and a lump forms in her throat, "Thank you so much, you are the most incredible woman I know, but now rest a little more because in a short time we will have to leave Arkadia".

 

Lexa smiles and closes her eyes once more.

 

Clarke cannot hide her happiness, Lexa has finally awakened and it seems that soon she will be better. Now they just have to wait until she is ready to travel to move to the new camp.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Indra is riding and knows that she is about to reach the new camp, along with her there is part of TonDc population as well as a brigade Trikru army.

 

Everything is quiet, although she has noticed how the heat has increased suddenly, something completely abnormal for this time of year, since it should still be snowing.

 

Indra is worried as she has not heard from the rebellious clans for days, Koba and other are already in the camp and the scouts have not seen anything suspicious. So much tranquility has Indra a little nervous.

 

In the distance Indra sees the camp and a smile, the salvation of her people is still possible thanks to Skaikru's technology.  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Bellamy is walking to the outskirts of Arkadia where the landscape has changed a lot, to the north Bellamy can see in the distance how the trees are burned and the snow melted in the peak of the mountains. Also the climate has changed a lot since the heat has increased considerably, he knows all this is because of the radiation.

 

But at this moment his concern is another, for weeks he has no had news of Echo or Azgeda. The radios are still not working, at least it is what Raven has told him several times, that the radiation causes interference and that until Echo is not in a nearby radius they will not be able to contact her and Roan.

 

But Bellamy fears the worst, since no one assures him that the radiation has not reached the Azgeda contingent that was traveling to the southwest.

 

"You must have faith Bell."

 

Bellamy turns to his side and says, "O. You surprised me".

 

"Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you," Octavia smiles and places a hand on her brother's shoulder.

 

Bellamy throws away a stone he had in his hands and says, "I hope Echo is fine."

 

"I told you once, she's the toughest girl I know ... of course she'll be fine."

 

"By the way, I heard you had a meeting with Lincoln in Polis before we had to flee." Bellamy quotes the air as he said meeting.

 

Octavia is surprised because she never said anything to him but then she says, "That's right, we had a little fight and then he fled."

 

"Why didn’t you tell me anything?"

 

"I don’t know Bell" Octavia shrugs her shoulders, "Maybe I still cannot believe it's really him."

 

Bellamy looks her straight in the eyes and says, "O. If we brought Lexa back, I'm sure we can bring him too. "

 

"Thank you Bell."  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

 

 

 

Raven is helping with the cleaning of the Ark, she, Monty and Nathan Miller are in a warehouse deciding what they can take on the trip. Everything that cannot be carried will be moved to the center of what used to be the Ark, Kane decided that the central part of the Ark should be sealed to try to preserve it and in the future be able to return to it.

 

Raven is frustrated since she would like to be able to take many more things but space is limited on trucks and carts. So only the really essential is taken with them.

 

"I think that's all we can carry Rae," Monty scratches his head in frustration, "The truck is already full and some medical equipment still has to be loaded."

 

Nathan who is carrying a box says, "I think we'll have to tie some things on the roof of the truck to transport them, but I think if we can take most of what we separate."

 

Raven knows that both Miller and Nathan are right so she looks up and says, "Okay guys, it's time to get ready for the trip."  
  
  
  
  


***~~~***

//

//  
  
  
  
  
A few days later the trucks and carts are ready to make the trip to the camp. Kane ordered everyone to be ready to travel at any time since a possible cloud of radiation could be generated from one moment to another.

 

For her part, Lexa has improved a lot these days; she can walk and make a little effort, without a doubt the fact that being Natblida has helped her a lot in her recovery.

 

Although as a precaution, Abby has not allowed Lexa to leave the infirmary. So Madi has been in charge of keeping her company during these days since Clarke is also helping with the moving and accommodation for the trip.

 

At this moment Clarke goes to the infirmary but when she comes in she stops at the door, in front of her is a lovely picture, Lexa is sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and in front of her Madi is also sitting on the bed. Apparently Madi is teaching her a game with the hands that Harper taught her a few days ago.

 

For a few seconds Clarke is leaning against the doorframe smiling as she sees her two favorite women smiling and having fun, until a few seconds later Lexa looks at her and says, "Hodnes, will you join in us?"

 

Clarke smiles and begins to approach them, "Of course Lex, but I wanted to stop for a moment to contemplate this wonderful scene."

 

Clarke goes over to the bed and kisses Madi on the forehead and place a small kiss on Lexa’s mouth, "You have no idea how happy I am to see them both happy and smiling."

 

These days have been like a roller coaster for Clarke, first she had to flee from Polis and leave her family behind, then the days of uncertainty continued without knowing what had happened with Lexa and Madi and finally followed the days of despair to see that Lexa did not wake up.

 

But everything has been worth it, Lexa is recovering and both she and Madi are at her side.

 

Clarke takes a chair and sits on the side of the bed to start playing with them and forget for a moment of all their problems, at this time they are not Heda, Wanheda and the Natblida heiress to the throne of Heda, at this moment they are just a happy family that are finally together again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Hello everybody,
> 
> This was a short chapter because I want to know if anyone is still interested in this story, I hate to left a story unfinished but I need to know if people are still reading it.
> 
> So if you are still reading this please left a comment to see if I should finished this story.
> 
> And thank you to the people who stayed this far with me.  
>   
>   
> 


	28. You will back with us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody left Arkadia.  
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we will talk about things that happened in the previous story (Life, death and something more), which are important things for the plot of the story in general, so I hope you remember a little what happened before.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 28**  
  
  
  
  
In Arkadia everything is ready to finally go to the camp, Lexa is better and is able to travel. So tomorrow morning the people who are still in Arkadia will leave for Trishanakru.

 

A part inside the Ark will be sealed to keep safe much of the equipment left behind, since according to Raven's calculations in about 5 or 6 years the radiation levels will again be normal to be able to return to Arkadia and Polis.

 

Kane radioed to the camp to inform that in a couple of days they will be traveling to the camp, the trip will be much quickly using the rovers and trucks to pull the carts. Indra informed Kane that everyone is very anxious to see Lexa as many rumors have spread among the warriors about the commander's health, so the sooner they see that Lexa is alive, the better it will be for everyone.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke has spent most of the day with Lexa and Madi in their room; they are all in a good mood and ready to travel. No doubt Madi has helped Lexa feel good in such a short time, Clarke never thought to see Lexa in this way, like a happy mother playing with her little girl. But she knows that all this will not last long, that once they reach the camp Lexa will have to put on Heda’s mask once more and lead her people to salvation.

 

But just a few minutes ago Clarke received a call from her mother; Abby is waiting for her in her office to talk about something important. Clarke really has no idea what it is since everything is ready to travel, so Clarke's curiosity is increasing at this time.

 

Clarke walks through the Ark until she finally arrives at her mother's office, after entering Abby is waiting for her sitting at her desk.

 

"Hi honey."

 

"Hi mom, what's wrong? Why did you call me? "Clarke takes a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

 

Abby places her elbows on the desk holding her chin with both fists, "You know darling for a couple of days I hesitated whether to tell you the following information or not. But after considering it enough I think it's appropriate that you learn about what we were investigating. "

 

At this moment Clarke is truly intrigued by her mother's words, _'What is she talking about? What have she been investigating? '_

 

Seeing Clarke's confused look, Abby continues, "For some months now we started an investigation, I don’t know if you remember it but the first time you were attacked in the forest when you came back from Polis after Luna's ascension, we got a sample of blood from one of the attackers who died."

 

Clarke thinks and remembers the attack, and all of what happened next, "Yes, I remember it. You took a blood sample from him, but I still do not know where this conversation is going."

 

Abby takes a deep breath and continues, "Then when they attacked you again on the way to Polis and we captured Lexa, we also got blood samples from a couple of attackers who died."

 

Clarke nods.

 

"Jackson and I began to analyze the blood samples, since according to Indra and several people the warriors who attacked you were Trikru, you even told me that you saw Anya and Lincoln alive," Abby pauses thinking about how to say the Following words, "In the blood samples we expected to find residues of some substance to control the mind or something similar but we found no trace of these substances."

 

"But, did you find something more right?"

 

Abby nods and says, "That's correct darling, almost by chance Jackson found a genetic anomaly in the DNA strands of the blood samples, searching the archives for this anomaly, we found only occurs in a specific case... when the genetic code of the person has been manipulated. "

 

Clarke tries to understand where her mom goes with all this, but she still cannot connect the dots, "Mom, are you telling me that they genetically modified Anya, Lincoln and the others?"

 

Abby is slow to respond and says hesitantly, "Not exactly honey… when there are traces of this type is because the DNA went through a process of cloning."

 

Clarke stays frozen for a moment, _’cloning’_ but thinking about it all makes sense since both Anya and Lincoln do not have tattoos on their bodies, _'But ... Lexa, will she also be a clone? '_ Clarke begins to remember and think about the tattoos that Lexa has on her body and the old scars and she asks, "Mom, did you also check Lexa's blood sample?"

 

Abby relax her position a little, knowing that this would be Clarke's next question, "Yes honey, we also analyzed her blood samples but her results are inconclusive. Her black blood is very difficult to analyze because it contains unique properties that we don’t know."

 

"So are you saying that we don’t know if Lexa is a clone or not?"

 

Abby shakes her head from side to side, "We do not know for sure."

 

Clarke does not know what to think at this moment, just a few moments ago she was so happy to have Lexa back but now after listening to her mother a feeling of worry has taken over her mind. "Thanks for telling me mom, and please don’t tell anyone else for the moment, we need to find out a little more first."

 

"Alright sweetie, don’t worry I will not tell anyone else."

 

Clarke leaves the office thinking about everything that she has just been found out.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke walked through the corridors of Arkadia to her room thinking about what she had just heard, _'Lexa could be a clone'_ ; That thought kept spinning in her mind over and over again. Clarke was still thinking about everything that had happened since she met Lexa again, as at first Lexa attacked her and tried to kidnap her and as Clarke slowly regained her trust until she had no choice but to return her the flame, which made Lexa recover the memory permanently.

 

Clarke now wonders if Lexa would have recovered her memory without the chip, or if at this moment Lexa would still be her enemy.

 

When she finally finds herself in front of the door of her room she stops for a moment, hesitant about how she is going to act or what she is going to say to Lexa, she takes her hand to the door handle but still does not decide to open it.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath and opens the door, when entering her room she finds a rather peculiar image, Madi fell asleep in Lexa's arms while they played. When seeing this image of Lexa and Madi all the doubts dissipate of Clarke's head. The woman who is in front of her is Lexa and is the love of her life, and no matter what they say or what they will find out in the future, she and Lexa will be together forever.

 

"What is happening hodnes? What did your mother want to talk you about? "

 

Clarke walks towards Lexa and takes her hand, "Nothing important, she wanted to fine tune some details of tomorrow's trip."

 

Lexa squeezes the blonde's hand and then says, "Everything will be fine, you will see how in Trishanakru things will improve for us."

 

To which Clarke replies, "Have I told you that you inspire me with a lot of confidence? that with you by my side I know that nothing is going to go wrong."

 

Lexa smiles, "Come lie down next to me, let's rest, tomorrow a very heavy day awaits us."

 

Clarke lies down and places her head next to Madi's in Lexa's lap, "I love you Lex."

 

"I hod yu in hodness."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Indra is walking through the camp talking with her warriors and getting to know everyone what is happening.

 

A few moments ago she had a small meeting with the representatives of Skaikru who are in the camp. Indra would have wished that Kane or Abby were at this moment in the camp but unfortunately she had to meet with Jaha, a man in whom Indra definitely does not trust.

 

Once Indra finished the tour she entered her tent and when she was ready to rest, the warrior outside her tent raises his voice and says, "General, the representatives of the Eva leader of Trishanakru want to talk to Heda, but upon learning that she is not present, they asked to speak with whoever was in charge. "

 

Indra stops and thinks, _'I just hope that Heda does not take long to arrive, the rumors of her absence begin to spread rapidly in the camp.'_  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in Arkadia things were delayed a bit and they could not start the trip in the early morning because one of the rovers presented problems, but once Raven went to work in it for a couple of hours they could start the trip to the camp.

 

The convoy consists of two large military trucks, two rovers as well as 6 carts that are pulled by the vehicles. It is a fairly large convoy but necessary to transport the last things of Arkadia.

 

Clarke who travels in a Rover together with Llexa and Madi watches through the window as Arkadia begins to get smaller and smaller, and thinks how for the second time in less than a month she has had to leave her home, first it was Polis and now Arkadia. And she knows that after the praimfaya passes through the place there will not be much left of it.

 

Suddenly she feels how Lexa's hand intertwines with hers and then listens to Lexa's voice saying, "Do not worry about it hodnes, we will build another place that we will call home."

 

When Clarke sees Lexa a smile is drawn on her face, because even though Lexa is still a little convalescent she has not lost her good spirit.

 

"And where are we going? It's very different?" Madi interrupts.

 

"It's a very beautiful place," Lexa replied smiling, "It's a place called Trishanakru, its name in Gonadasleng would be glowing forest, and when we get there you'll understand why they call it that way ... it's an impressive sight."

 

"Then I want to get there," Madi says with great enthusiasm, which causes Clarke and Lexa to start laughing.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The trip has been quite calm, they have been traveling for more than 10 hours without stopping but according to Raven, they may have to pause, Raven who is in the rover that failed in the morning says that the battery is depleting faster than I had thinking.

 

At this time it is already dark and there are still about 4 hours to dawn, they need to sun for the solar battery of the rover can recharge. So Kane orders everyone to stop for camping for a few hours as the sun rises.

 

Once they turn off the vehicles they all start to descend from them and stretch their legs, Madi is asleep so Clarke prefers to move her to the truck where some other Arkadia people are asleep, since at this moment the cold of the night is much in this part of the forest.

 

The guards of Arkadia begin to light a fire with the help of Niylah, who apart from Lexa is the only grounder that is in the group.

 

"It seems like a good place to camp for a few hours," Kane says while admiring the beauty of the place.

 

"The forest is very quiet at night," Abby also admires the forest.

 

But Lexa looks nervous, usually when she decides to spend the night in the forest first sends her scouts to see the place, then her warriors establish a perimeter and begin the installation of tents and surveillance points. But as all this was improvised so Lexa feels insecure.

 

Octavia also approaches the group with Bellamy and says, "According to Raven, once the sun rises the rover will only need two hours to recharge the battery and start going again."

 

Lexa thinks that then in 6 hours they will be able to continue with their trip.

 

"It's good news," says Clarke who is hugging Lexa to mitigate the cold, this place is far from the radiation so weather is still cold in the nights. The hug feels so natural since there is no Lexa’s warriors in the group, so right now it is not necessary to maintain the formality between the two, at this moment they can behave like two people in love without having to keep up appearances.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

It's been almost 4 hours since they stopped, and things have been pretty quiet. They all ate a little of the food reserves they packed for the trip and at this moment they are sitting around one of the two campfires they have in the improvised camp.

 

Madi continues to sleep in the truck along with a couple of other children who made the trip, Raven meanwhile is in the other truck checking the main frame to see that it is in perfect condition after the 10 hours of travel that they have so far.

 

Meanwhile Lexa is already much calmer, she has talked a couple of hours with the people of Skaikru and that has helped her to spend the time. Shee has even talked with Bellamy for a few minutes, which just a few weeks ago would have seemed unthinkable.

 

During all this time Clarke has held her hand while talking and laughing with her friends, something also unthinkable until a couple of months ago. So for the first time in a long time Lexa feels happy and calm.

 

"Has anyone seen Chris?" Asks Nathan Miller, "He said he went to relieve himself but it took a while now."

 

Miller is the one in charge of the surveillance at this moment, and Chris is one of the guards that help him.

 

"You already know him, he probably ate a lot and it's taking a while," Bellamy says this jokingly and everyone smiles.

 

The night is colder as the time passes and Lexa hugs Clarke to mitigate the cold, Lexa watch in the distance as Octavia is talking with Niylah and Jackson, on the other side Kane and Abby are talking near the truck where Madi is.

 

But at that moment Lexa feels something strange, a change in the sound of the forest. Something that undoubtedly Indra, Ryder or Koba would have also perceived.

 

Immediately Lexa straightens up and her body tightens, her instinct tells her that something is not right.

 

Realizing this Clarke asks, "What's wrong?"

 

"Something is not right," is all she can say as Lexa slowly brings her hand to the sword.

 

Seeing this Clarke also takes her hand to her gun, and makes a couple of signs to Bellamy who immediately understands that something is not right. Lexa would like to shout at Octavia so that she would also be on alert but that could be worse.

 

When Clarke turns to where her mother is to tell her something, an arrow with fire flies through the air and is embedded in Miller's leg.

 

At that moment Lexa’s worst fears became reality, they had just ambushed them.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

More arrows began to fall on them, immediately Bellamy and the other guards try tp use their weapons but not knowing where they were pointing.

 

Seeing what was happening, many tried to run to the rovers and trucks, Clarke began shouting at her mother and Kane, "Take the trucks, flee immediately save Madi and save the main frame."

 

At that moment she hears Kane turn on the engine of the first truck and someone else turn on the other to start running away. Unfortunately the trucks were very far from where Clarke and Lexa were, so they run to hide behind the rover that ran out of battery.

 

Clarke watches as the trucks move away quickly while the others try to protect themselves.

 

When Clarke is about to ask what they can do, a new rain of arrows falls on them, and so the battle begins.

 

More and more warriors come out of the darkness to fight, no matter how they die one after the other by the bullets of Skaikru weapons. But soon Lexa and Clarke realize that this will be a battle they cannot win.

 

On the one hand, Octavia is fighting along with Niylah but they are outnumbered, on the other hand Bellamy and Miller and some guards do what they can but it is impossible.

 

Lexa feels so impotent at this moment, she is barely healing from her wounds and cannot fight as she is used to, so she is soon thrown to the ground by a warrior and Clarke is also controlled by the aggressors.

 

Suddenly a voice is heard, "Drop your weapons or he dies." A warrior is holding Jackson by the neck threatening him with a knife in the throat.

 

By this time they are surrounded and the only think Clarke can say is, " Put down your weapons, do what he says."

 

Doubting a little, Bellamy and the others lower their weapons and the same voice from a moment ago says, "Throw your weapons at us."

 

All obey and a silence takes over the forest, all are taken to the center of the camp where they are surrounded by attackers.

 

From the shadows of the night begin to appear more warriors, some with the typical clothes of the grounders, but some others with completely black clothes and scarves that cover their faces.

 

Clarke sees Lexa trying to decipher what they can do at this moment but everything seems lost.

 

Suddenly a man appears from among the warriors, "Hi Heda… Hi Wanheda, it's a pleasure to see you again."

 

"Xander" Lexa says incredulously.

 

"This is correct commander, the last time we saw each other you were anxious to kill me but thanks to your new laws you could not do it, so you banished me."

 

Clarke remembers how Lexa and she discussed the future of the former ambassador of Boudolan a couple of months ago, and decided to respect the _jus nou drein jus daun_.

 

Xander approaches Lexa and says, "Commander, it was not difficult to gather an army against you, many people are very dissatisfied with what is happening in the Kongeda, and they blame Skaikru for the new praimfaya ... And Wanheda ..." Xander sees directly into Clarke’s eyes, "Killing you to take your power in front of the warriors will be an honor."

 

"How you dare to reveal yourself against me, this boldness you will pay with your life," Lexa almost spits out these words.

 

Xander smiles and says, "Commander, I do not think you are in position to make any threats."

 

"Enough talk, this is enough," A female voice is heard from the shadows, and a woman dressed in black and with her face covered appears approaching them until she is next to Xander.

 

Seeing her walking and hearing her voice, Clarke immediately thinks, _'It's Anya!'_

  


Xander smiles, "Of course, sorry for the arrogance... as we agreed, you can take Lexa and we will take Wanheda with us."

 

"What?" Clarke looks desperately to at Lexa trying to decipher what they can do, but when she sees Lexa she realizes that she is just as desperate. When Clarke sees around she can see Octavia and Niylah bleeding and beaten, on the other side Miller is also quite hurt. Seeing this, Clarke's hopes of getting out of here quickly are gone, and she thinks, _'At least Madi and my mother managed to escape and they're safe.'_

 

Anya walks slowly until she faces Lexa, and Xander does the same until he faces Clarke, the scene seems to be taken from one of the old cowboy movies, as the sun begins to make its appearance on the horizon and begins to dawn.

 

"We meet again Lexa," Anya says softly, “You will back with us.”

 

When Xander approaches to take Clarke by the arm several of his warriors fall to the ground struck by arrows apparently, and the sound of an attack horn seizes the air.

 

Clarke's face lights up when he sees several figures dressed in blue skins and faces painted white coming out of the trees, she knows that they have come to help them.

 

_Azgeda has come to the rescue._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To Be Continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the things that were not resolved in the previous story, was to know what had happened to Lexa in the time that happened after Clarke left her for dead until Clarke found her again, if you remember one day Lexa appeared trying to attack Clarke to get the flame but we never knew the causes.  
> The third act of this story will deal with that particular issue, as well as who the enemies really are.
> 
> Incredibly, I thought about all this when I started planning the story in November 2016, I never thought it would take so long to reach this point in the LOL story.
> 
> By the way, the next chapter will be full of action, fights, discussions and revelations.
> 
> Thank you so mucho for you comments and Kudos  
>   
> 


	29. Save Your Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azgeda came to the rescue.  
>   
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 29**   
  
  
  
  
_When Echo returned to Azgeda the outlook was much worse than she expected, Roan could not achieve full control over the lands of Azgeda and were on the verge of a civil war._

_Two generals faithful to Nia rebelled against Roan upon learning that a new praimfaya was approaching, for the generals it was all a deception of Lexa and Skaikru to further weaken Azgeda. Roan also had news that these generals were seeking alliance with the rebellious clans._

_The panorama was more and more complicated with the passing of days, although Echo was always loyal to the throne of Azgeda her influence within the army was little at this time, the months she spent prisoner in the mountains, plus the time she was in Polis diminished her influence over a large part of Azgeda's army._

_But everything changed one day in the afternoon, a great tremor was felt in the capital of Azgeda, Echo remembered the words of Raven about the signs that the praimfaya had started. After talking with Roan, Echo organized the residents of the capital and nearby towns to begin their journey to Trishanakru as they had agreed with Lexa._

_But the trip would not be easy, not only could not communicate by radio with Bellamy but they would have to go through enemy territory to reach the meeting point with Lexa._

_A long way awaited the people of Azgeda to seek salvation._   
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa’s face changes completely when she sees the warriors of Azgeda arrive to the rescue, Clarke observes how more and more warriors dressed in blue and with the face painted white begin to appear within the forest to help them. In this way begins a battle to the death for the survival of the strongest.

 

But Lexa and the Skaikru warriors have no weapons at this time so they start fighting with their hands. Lexa begins to fight with Anya trying to get rid of her; and Clarke begins to do the same with Xander.

 

Suddenly something unexpected happens, the warriors who came with Anya use the weapons that were taken from Skaikru and start firing ... At that moment the battle takes an unexpected turn, what seemed a sure victory for Skaikru and Azgeda now has complicated.

 

Bellamy and Harper run to the rover that was broke down and took the weapons that were there, this leveled a little bit the things but more and more warriors begin to fall wounded by bullets, arrows and swords.

 

In the distance Lexa sees how Roan has also joined the battle fighting alongside his warriors. Which draws a smile on Lexa's face, a few months ago I would never have thought that Azgeda and Roan would come to the rescue.

 

But at this moment the Lexa’s objective is to save Clarke who is fighting with Xander, but if she wants to help Clarke she must first defeat Anya.

 

"You'll come with us at all costs," Anya tells her as she holds a sword tightly.

 

"I'm sorry Anya, but that will not be possible."

 

Lexa dodges a couple more attacks; no doubt Anya's intention is not to kill her. Anya seeks to capture her alive.

 

While they are still fighting Lexa notes how Anya changes her attitude, apparently Anya realizes that this battle is lost and with her gaze she looks for her warriors to flee.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The arduous training sessions that Clarke had with Octavia finally paid off, as she has been able to defend himself against the Xander attacks again and again.

 

But looking around, Clarke realizes that the battle is being a real butchery, more and more warriors of the two sides fall to the ground, injured or dead.

 

But Clarke cannot hold it anymore, she's losing battle with Xander, in the end the ambassador of Boudolan is a warrior more experienced than her.

 

When Clarke tries to defend herself, she falls to the ground and Xander slowly walks towards her, pointing the sword at him, "This is your end Wanheda, your power will be mine."

 

But at that moment a sword appears and stops Xander, "Do not you dare to touch her."

 

Clarke looks amazed at the figure that just saved her, "Echo!"

 

"Wanheda is under my protection," Echo begins to attack Xander, now undoubtedly the advantage is no on the side of the Azgeda warrior, who has much more experience in hand-to-hand combat.

 

Xander begins to back off when attacked again and again by Echo, when Xander tries to attack with all his strength, Echo stops him, turns to her right disarms him and in a single movement cuts his throat and Xander falls to the ground bleeding to death.

 

Echo walks to where Clarke is and gives her her hand to help her up, "Are you okay Wanheda.”

 

"Yes," Clarke nods and says, "Thank you very much Echo, you saved my life."

 

Suddenly a scream is heard, "Withdrawn now."

 

Clarke sees how Anya and her men begin to flee while Xander's warriors don’t know what to do. They doubt between stay to fight or start fleeing.

 

At that moment Bellamy runs over to Clarke and Echo, "Clarke, Echo, are you okay?"

 

When Clarke is about to answer Bellamy, more shots are heard from the Anya warriors fleeing and Clarke's clothes suddenly are stained with blood.

 

Clarke sees her clothes stained with blood and tries to find out if she's hurt, but no, it's not her blood. Then she looks up and sees Echo into the eyes ... and at that moment Echo faints in front of her.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The warriors of the rebellious clans flee when they see that the battle is lost. Lexa runs to where Clarke is and when she arrives she sees Bellamy kneeling next to Clarke holding Echo in his arms.

"Clarke , What happened?" Lexa asks.

 

"Apparently one of the bullets hit Echo; we need to take her with my mom immediately."

 

At that time Roan also arrives on the scene, "Heda, are you fine?"

 

"Mochof King Roan, without you we would not have been able to win this battle."

 

But at that moment Roan also sees Echo on the ground and his face changes completely, immediately Roan also kneels next to Echo and asks, "What happened to her?"

 

Bellamy is holding her with tightly with tears in his eyes, "Clarke, we must take her immediately to the camp ..." After hugging her with all his strength begins to say, "Echo, Echo… please, hear me… don’t die."

 

But Echo just makes a small grimace with her mouth and says, "Hi Skaiboy, I missed you."

 

By this time, Octavia and Niylah are already around Lexa and Clarke.

 

"Clarke" Octavia looks down, "Miller and Cris are dead ... and there are several seriously injured."

 

"Octavia, immediately check the other rover and see if it works, we need to move the injured immediately to the camp."

 

"The rest of us have to move, we are very exposed here" Lexa tells Roan and Clarke.

 

When it seems that the news is over, Harper's voice is heard, "Hey guys, this warrior is alive," Apparently he is one of the warriors who came with Anya. Harper crouches down to try to remove the balaclava that covers his face, but when she takes it off she cannot believe who he is, "Lincoln!"  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Murphy, Emori, Ayako and Stephen are talking around a campfire, it is still morning but they are preparing lunch. During the last weeks the four have become really good friends, mostly because they are the only Skaikru people of the same age who are in the camp.

 

Emori gradually begins to show her pregnancy, so Murphy has been a bit overprotective with her, for this reason Steph and Ayako have been making fun of him a bit.

 

But most of all the four are anxious that Clarke and Lexa arrive at the camp, because the leadership of Skaikru has remained in the hands of Jaha for the time being. Of course, no one likes the idea of the former chancellor being in charge of the relations with the grounders. So far they have not had any altercation but Indra is increasingly less patient with Jaha.

 

"The camp is not that bad, but how long will we stay here?" Steph asks a little annoyed.

 

To which Murphy responds, "According to what Clarke told me, the idea is to set up a second camp on the other side of _Ashvi_ the capital of Trishanakru and seek to expand to the west."

 

"Well I hope that happens soon because we have more and more people in the camp and the food starts to run out," As soon as Ayako finished saying this, a great commotion was heard at the entrance to the camp.

 

"What's wrong?" Emori asks.

To which Murphy responds, "Stay here, let me find out what happens."

 

As Murphy and Steph approach the camp entrance they watch as a couple of military trucks have just arrived at the camp ... "It's Kane and Abby, I think Raven is also with them."

 

Murphy sees how Kane gets off the truck quite agitated and begins to say, "I need to talk to Indra, we were attacked while we were coming to the camp."

 

Immediately Murphy approaches and helps Raven get off the second truck, "What the hell happened Rae?"

 

"Are you okay?" Steph also asks.

 

"One of the rovers had a problem and we had to stop, but they ambushed us while we took a break, we could only flee in these two trucks ... but Clarke and the others stayed to fight," Raven sounds completely desolate.

 

"And Madi?" Murphy immediately asks for the little natblida, since like many in the tower, he immediately had fondness with her.

 

"She's fine, she was sleeping in the truck right when the attack started and we were able to bring her with us."

 

Suddenly Indra’s voice is heard, "We have to leave immediately, follow me," and in this way a group of warriors immediately leaves to found Lexa and Clarke.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

After that everything happened very fast, Indra with several warriors went to help Lexa and Clarke, but they were already on their way to the camp with several injured.

 

The situation on the battlefield was devastating, many deaths of both sides. Roan was left in charge of lighting pyres to burn the bodies of the fallen warriors.

 

When the rovers finally arrived at the camp they all had to move quickly, in the camp there was already an improvised infirmary from which Niko had been left in charge, in the rovers they brought several wounded, but the most serious case was Echo. During the trip she lost a lot of blood, she had two bullet wounds, one on her shoulder and another on her lower back.

 

Immediately Abby began to attend to her to try to save her life, on the other hand Lincoln was taken unconscious to a tent that would be used as a prison.

 

Seeing Lexa in the camp was a motivation for all the people who were there, but really the situation was very tense. On one hand Lexa was sure that someone else was still passing information to Colonel Newman and Anya, and on the other hand the fact that Anya and Xander had allied with her had made her even more worried, the rebel clans would surely continue to seek to overthrow her.

 

Lexa immediately enters her tent angry at everything that happened, "We need information and we need it soon."

 

Clarke who entered the tent immediately after her responds, "I know Lex, but now that we have Lincoln we may know a little more of who is the enemy."

 

"It will not be easy to get information from him."

 

Clarke nods and says, "The biggest problem will be Octavia."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~

 

 

 

"How's Echo?" Murphy asks, Murphy, Bellamy, Ayako and Steph are outside the infirmary.

 

"I still don’t know, Abby is trying to save her life but I still do not have any news," Bellamy tries to hide his tears as he speaks, "It's just that I finally find her after being separated for so long ... and I don’t want to lose her." 

 

"Hey, you have to be calm Bell," Ayako puts her hand on Bellamy's shoulder, "She's very strong, I'm sure she'll be fine.”

 

Suddenly next to them Octavia passes quickly walking towards Lexa’s tent accompanied by Indra saying, "I need to talk to Lexa and Clarke immediately."

 

After seeing her Murphy says, "I think Octavia is pretty upset, I would not like to be Lexa or Clarke right now."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Clarke and Lexa find themselves talking about the pyres that will be use to incinerate the bodies of Miller and Cris.

 

They are also talking about Madi that in this momento is with Emori who is taking care of her, but then at that moment Octavia enters unannounced.

 

"What the hell Clarke? Why cannot I see Lincoln?"

 

"I'm sorry Heda, I could not stop her," Indra makes a small bow.

 

Lexa stares at her and says, "There is no problem Indra."

 

"One of the two will answer me," Octavia says again with fury in her eyes.

 

Clarke takes a deep breath and begins to explain, "Octavia you have to understand that at the moment Lincoln is a prisoner and we need to get information from him."

 

Octavia approaches Clarke in a threatening manner, "No, you have to understand that I finally have the opportunity to talk with Lincoln, to make him see reason and to remind me," Seeing Octavia's attitude, the atmosphere in the tent changes immediately and everyone tightens a bit.

 

At that time Bellamy and Murphy also enter the tent, "What the hell is going on?"

 

"Clarke and Lexa don’t want me to see Lincoln," Octavia almost spits out these words, and then crosses her arms.

 

"Em pleni" Lexa raises her voice, "The person that has to understand is your Octavia, you are still a warrior under my command and you have no right to come and demand things from me or Clarke."

 

The situation is about to get out of control, so Clarke has to intervene, "Octavia, I know you want to talk to Lincoln and try to make him remember but that will not be possible."

 

Now everyone looks at Clarke who continues talking, "Recently my mother discovered something very important that completely changed my vision of all this."

 

"What did she discover?" Murphy asks.

 

Clarke continues, "For months now my mother began to study the blood we collected from warriors who have died in the attacks we have had, she was looking for some explanation of why Anya and Lincoln among others are now our enemies," Clarke sees Lexa and then Octavia again trying to find the words to tell them.

 

Clarke stares into Octavia's eyes and says, "O. Lincoln is not Lincoln ... this man we just captured is a clone just like Anya."

 

"What?" Bellamy, Murphy and Octavia say at the same time.

 

On the other hand Indra and Lexa are confused to hear this; neither of them knows what the word clone means.

 

Clarke nods and says, "That's right, that's why they don’t have tattoos or remember anything from their previous life."

 

For a moment Clarke sees confusion in Octavia's eyes, but then sees anger again in her, "And when the hell did you think to tell me?"

 

"O. It was confidential information and first we ... "

"Fuck you Griffin ... save your explanations," Octavia interrupts her and approaches Clarke in an even more threatening manner.

 

But at that moment Ayako enters the tent, "Bell, guys ... Abby has already finished Echo's surgery.”  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Everyone ran towards the improvised infirmary with the exception of Lexa and Clarke, since Lexa asked her to stay for a moment.

 

Bellamy was the first to arrive and he sees Abby tired but with a smile on her face, in the place were already Rave, Steph, Harper and Monty.

 

"How is her?" Is the first thing Bellamy asks.

 

"She is stable Bell," Abby responds "Echo had two bullet wounds, one on the shoulder with an exit hole and one on the lower back, we had to do surgery to remove the bullet."

 

Bellamy takes a deep breath and smiles, the others hug him to congratulate him but Abby continues.

 

"But we still don’t know what the damage will really be, the bullet touched part of her spine and there may be nerve damage."

Upon hearing this, Bellamy's face changes completely, "Dr. Griffin, what kind of damage?"

 

"It's still too early to say, but Echo might not walk again."

 

A lump forms in Bellamy's throat and he only asks, "When can I see her?"

 

"In about four hours the effect of anesthesia will pass and the analgesics will go into effect, after that you can see her."

 

"Thank you doctor."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

While everyone went to see how Echo was, Lexa asked Clarke to stay a moment to talk with her, she still has many doubts about what Clarke and Octavia just talked about.

 

Of course Clarke is a bit nervous; she knows that Lexa will begin to question her about what just happened.

 

"Clarke, what do you mean when you talk about Lincoln being a clone?" As always, Lexa is pretty straight talker.

 

"Lexa, I think is better that we sit down to talk."

 

The two walk a little to the back of the tent where there is a makeshift bed and the two sit on it.

 

"A couple of days ago my mother call me to tell me something important, let me start from the beginning… as you know from the beginning we had the doubt of how it was that Anya and Lincoln are alive after both were killed."

 

Immediately Lexa says, "Clarke, but I do not know how I'm alive either."

 

A lump forms in Clarke's throat but then she continues to speak, "Not knowing how you all were alive, my mother and Jackson began to analyze blood samples of the warriors that accompanied Anya and died in the first confrontations."

 

"And what did they find?"

"It's hard to explain because you don’t know about DNA chains and genetic anomalies ... but let's say that my mother found in the blood of warriors a substance used in the cloning of people."

 

Lexa raises an eyebrow, "Cloning ... again that word, you have to tell me what it means."

 

Clarke searches the words in her mind to explain, "In the ancient world before the bombs fell, the scientists experimented a lot with the human body, and one of those many experiments led to cloning ... Cloning someone is creating a new person exactly the same to another using his blood."

 

"What you say does not make sense, how is it that they manage to create a new person identical to the previous one?"

 

"I know this sounds incredible Lex, but in ancient times it was possible even if it was forbidden," Clarke takes Lexa's hand in her hands, "So my mother and I believe that Lincoln and Anya are clones that someone created to use them against us."

 

Lexa does not say anything for a few seconds, "Then I am also a clone?"

 

Clarke shakes her head, "No, my mother analyzed your blood and her results were inconclusive. Also unlike Anya and Lincoln, you have your tattoos and your old scars on your body."

 

"Clarke, but you really do not know for sure if I'm a clone or not, right?"

 

"I'm sure you're not, and that's enough for me," Clarke pours a tear while caressing Lexa's cheek, "But I promise we'll find Colonel Newman and we'll know what really happened to you."

 

"Thank you hodnes ... and I understand why you did not want to tell me, but you have to promise that will never hide any more secrets from me.”

 

Clarke nods... “I promise.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To Be Continued…**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a very difficult last couple of weeks, my baby boy was in the hospital for a few days, also I have some writer block.  
> I not completely satisfied with this chapter, but right now I think I can't do better, hope you still like it.
> 
> Thank you for staying with this story.  
>   
> 


	30. Welcome to Trishanakru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally everybody is at the camp trying to continue with the original plan.  
>   
>   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back... and I'm not gonna leave until I finish this story.
> 
> Previously:  
> The remaining members of Skaikru and Lexa left to the camp near Trishanakru.  
> Clarke and Lexa were ambush by Xander and the rebels clans with the help of Anya.  
> Azgeda came in time to help them and save the day.  
> But in the fight Echo was hurt by a bullet and she had to be operated by Abby in the camp.  
> Lincoln was taken as prisoner, and Lexa and Clarke want to interrogate him.  
> Clarke had to tell everyone that Lincoln and the other aparently are clones, and that is why they don't remember anything.  
>   
>   
> All the mistakes are on my own, enjoy...  
> 

  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter 30**  
  
  
  
  
Bellamy walks slowly to the makeshift bed where Echo is, several hours have passed since the surgery and finally Echo regained consciousness.

 

Upon arrival he can see Echo lying still connected to several monitors to monitor her vital signs, it was fortunate that Abby has decided to bring all this equipment from Arkadia, without it would have been impossible to save Echo’s life.

 

Echo seems to feel his presence and looks up, "Hello Bellamy."

 

"Hi Echo," Bellamy walks over to sit on a small stool that its right next to the bed, "How do you feel?"

 

"At this moment I do not feel any pain, but Dr. Griffin tells me that it is because they gave me medicine for the pain, I think after all it's good to be on Skaikru's side."

 

Bellamy takes her hand and says, "Dr. Griffin told me that everything went well in the surgery and that your life is not in danger."

 

"I think I am lucky after all."

 

Seeing Echo's good mood, Bellamy tries to sketch a small smile, "I know."

 

"But I know you Bellamy, there is something you are not telling me and I feel that Dr. Griffin is also hiding me something."

 

Bellamy hesitates for a moment, how he can tell one of Azgeda's best warriors that she probably will not walk again, but he takes a deep breath and says, "Dr. Griffin told me that your surgery was a success but that one of the bullets hit several important nerves in your spine."

 

"Bellamy, I do not understand those terms you use in Skaikru... please just tell me what is wrong with me."

 

"You see what happens is that ---" Bellamy pauses for a moment, " One of the projectiles that hit you, hurt the part of your body that allows you to move your legs and the doctor told me that there are likely to be sequels."

 

Echo looks directly at Bellamy and says, "I probably will not walk again, right?"

 

A lump forms in Bellamy's throat, "That's right, but we still cannot know. Not until your rehabilitation begins and we can see what severe the damage in your legs is."

 

Echo closes her eyes and a small tear rolls down her cheek.

 

Bellamy squeezes Echo's hand hard and says, "I promise I'll do everything I can to help you recover."

 

"Thank you Skaiboy."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"And how are we going to interrogate him?" Clarke asks as she walks side by side inside the Lexa’s tent.

 

"We will try to reason with him, to tell him who we are and see what information we can obtain." Lexa answers trying to sound confident.

 

"I don’t know if he tells us anything, I still remember the first time I tried to interrogate you after we captured you and it was practically impossible," Clarke looks down, "Even your words were very aggressive and hurtful."

 

Lexa approaches and hugs the blonde around the waist, "I’m sorry, I'm sure you know that at that moment it was not me who answered."

 

"I know Lex," Clarke gives her a small kiss and smiles.

 

Suddenly Madi enters the tent and smiles when she sees them hugged, "I love this place, the trees glow in the dark."

 

Lexa smiles and says, "That is why it is called glowing forest, because most plants glow in the dark."

 

Clarke also smiles after seeing how happy Madi is, "What do you think if one of these days we're going to walk into the forest at night to see up close how the plants glow?"

 

Madi starts jumping very happy, "Really?"

 

"It is a promise."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Anya, how is it possible that you failed so miserable?"

 

"I'm sorry Colonel."

 

"Not only did you not capture Lexa, but you also lost Lincoln and several soldiers."

 

"We didn’t count on Azgeda's warriors coming to help them, they took us by surprise and ..."

 

Colonel Winston hits the table hard and says shouting, "I don’t care about your excuses, the only thing that matters is that now I will have to go talk to the commander in chief and said that we failed again."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

Lexa and Clarke walk with Indra and Koba by their side to the store where Lincoln is held; as they walk they can see Octavia, Raven, Ayako, Sthep and Monty sitting outside the store.

 

"Heda, what is the plan?" Indra asks.

 

"Interrogate him, and see what information we can get."

 

"What will we do with Octavia?"

 

"I'll talk to her, I'll promise her that after we question Lincoln she'll be able to talk to him," Clarke continues, "I think that's the only way we can calm her."

 

"I agree with Wanheda," Koba intervenes in the talk, "Octavia is very impulsive and can cause problems."

 

Lexa nods and says, "I agree."

 

When they are finally outside the tent, Octavia stands up and stands in front of Lexa. "What are you going to do?"

 

"We will talk to Lincoln; try to get all the information we can." Lexa responds.

 

"Are you going to torture him?"

 

"At this moment that is not among our plans."

 

Octavia gets a little closer, which causes Indra and Koba to try to stop her, "I want to talk to him?"

 

But before anything else happens, Clarke tells her, "And you'll have your chance to talk to him, just remember that he's not the same Lincoln we met and you fell in love with."

 

Octavia looks at Clarke and says almost begging, "I know Clarke, but the last time we saw each other in Polis I could see something in his eyes, something that made me have a bit of hope."

 

Finally Lexa tells her, "Once we interrogate him, you will have an opportunity to talk to him."

 

"Thanks Heda," Octavia moves away to let them pass.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

"Hello Lincoln." Lexa greets him while Lincoln is sitting with his hands and feet tied.

 

"Hi, Lexa."

 

Clarke also enters the tent to be present at the interrogation, and the two remain standing in front of him.

 

"I have to confess that the ambush was a very good idea," Lexa begins to speak, "Allying with Xander and then attacking us was a great plan, if it were not for Azgeda you would probably have achieved your goal."

 

But Lincoln says nothing.

 

"What do you want? Why did you ambush us? "Clarke asks.

 

Lincoln stares at Lexa and says, "I think you already know that."

 

"You want me, but why?" Now it's Lexa who asks.

 

"I only follow orders, but I don’t understand why you betrayed us Lexa, you know very well that Colonel Winston will never leave you alone."

 

"Lincoln, these people are my friends and my family. Colonel Winston had me kidnapped and somehow they erased my memory. "

 

But Lincoln remains silent staring at her.

 

At that moment Clarke raised her voice, "The important thing is that we need to know your plans, what is Colonel Winston planning? Who has been passing information to you?"

 

"I don’t know, I just follow orders and do what they order without questioning anything."  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The interrogation with Lincoln did not yield any answers, but Lexa believes that Lincoln is telling the truth, that he is just a soldier who follows orders.

 

Lexa is sitting on the throne thinking about what she can do to obtain information about Colonel Winston. But at the moment Lexa also has to focus on taking her people to Trishanakru and look for the city that Raven saw on the satellites.

 

"Heda" It's Koba's voice from outside the store.

 

"What happens?"

 

"Trishanakru representatives have come to see you."

 

"They can enter".

 

The flaps at the entrance open and there are three people walking in, a woman and two men who undoubtedly are part of the counselors who serve Eva the leader of Trishanakru.

 

"Heda, it is an honor to have you visiting us. We are sent from our leader Eva. "

 

"To what do I owe the honor of your visit?" Lexa tries to be respectful of Eva's emissaries.

 

An older man with graying hair is the one who answers, "Our leader has sent us to tell you that you are welcome in the capital and that she is waiting for you to talk and get acquainted with the current situation."

 

"You can tell your leader that tomorrow morning we will visit her."

 

"Mochof Heda."

 

Lexa knows that visiting her old friend is essential to prolong the future of the coalition and that undoubtedly rest in the palace will be of great help to her, Clarke and Madi.  
  
  
  
  


~~~***~~~

 

 

 

The next day in the morning everyone is ready to travel to Trishanakru’s capital, along with Lexa, Clarke and Madi will travel Koba, Roan, Ethan, Harper, Raven, Ayako, Steph and several warriors from Trikru and Azgeda, while Indra will remain in charge of the camp in the absence of Lexa.

 

The trip from the camp to Ashvi the capital of Trishanakru is around four hours, so they will arrive early at the palace.

 

Despite Indra’s disapproval, Lexa, Clarke and Madi are traveling inside a rover driven by Harper, Lexa doesn’t plan to leave anything to chance and knows that they can be attacked at any time, so she preferred to travel in a rover, while the others are traveling on horseback.

 

On the horizon the structures of the city begin to be seen, unlike many capitals within the coalition the capital of Trishanakru is not surrounded by a wall, instead there are several guard posts and a large hill that covers the back of the city.

 

Lexa, Clarke and Madi descend from the rover right at the city entrance to the do the rest of the way on foot. Once there they wait a few minutes for Roan and the others to reach that place.

 

In the distance they can see a man walking towards them accompanied by several warriors, after a few minutes the man finally finds himself in front of Lexa and says, "Heda, welcome Ashvi. My name is Joma, I am the chief counselor of our leader Eva. "

 

"Thank you for receiving us Joma."

 

Joma greets them respectfully and then says, "Please follow me."

 

Everyone begins to walk along of Ashvi Main Street, along the way many people start to get out of their houses to see the entourage. For many people it's the first time they see Heda in their life, so it's a very special occasion.

 

At the palace doors there are several people waiting for the entourage.

 

Seeing how Madi gets a little nervous, Clarke takes her hand and walks with her next to Lexa.

 

When they finally reach the palace, Joma begins to speak, "Eva, Heda has come to see you."

 

A young, tall woman with curly black hair stands in front of them, "Heda, we were looking forward to your visit."

 

Lexa smiles and says, "Thank you very much for welcoming us Eva."

 

Eva approaches and receives Lexa with a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Madi whispers to Clarke, "Wow, Eva is really beautiful."

 

To which the blonde also responds in a low voice, "I know, I would have liked Lexa to have told me what she looked like before meeting her."

 

Eva makes a small bow to the other people who accompany Lexa and says, "King Roan, Ethan and Wanheda, welcome to Ashvi, please all join me we have many to talk about."

 

Eva walks in front of everyone together with Lexa, while the others walk behind them accompanied by Joma.

 

While they walk, Clarke can listen as Lexa and Eva talk very pleasantly and share a couple of laughs.

 

"It is been a long time since I heard Eva laugh like that," Joma comments as they walk, "I have only seen her like this when she reunites Heda."

 

"How long has Heda not come to Ashvi?" Clarke asks a little bit intrigued.

 

"It's been more than a year since Heda came to visit us, but before that she used to come at least twice a year. And every time she comes she always spends a lot of time talking to Eva, they are great friends. "

 

Listening to Joma's words, Clarke cannot help but feel a bit jealous but tries to hide it while they continue walking. But inside she thinks that Lexa still owes her a couple of explanations.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**To be continued…**  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is really the beginning of the third act, lets see where it takes us.
> 
> Side Notes:  
> Please let me know if you don't remember some details of the story, I know it has been a while since I updated it, so you can ask me any details you don't remember.,  
> And I promise you I have the rest of the story completely outline and ready to write it.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story, the best is still to come.  
>   
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story


End file.
